Harry Potter and the Shadow War
by substitutingrealitywithmyown
Summary: Sequel to HP and the Rebirth of Darkness. Voldemort has returned, Snape is still an ass and Dumbledore is scrambling to put the pieces of his master plan back together. Harry and gang are trying to figure out how to survive in a war-torn Magical world
1. Nightmares aren't fun

**Disclaimer: All recognizable works in this story are the property of their respective creators. I'm not doing this for any monetary gain, just for the fun of it and hoping to get better at writing.**

Harry Potter sat on the balcony overlooking the grounds of Potter Manor, listening to the sounds of the night. If you happened to come upon Harry, you would most likely see a thin, black haired teenager who seemed lost to the world. But if you saw his eyes, you would realize that this young man had seen more horrors than most of the battle hardened war veterans; magical or muggle. Harry's emerald eyes, inherited from his mother, while normally bright and full of life, were dimmed and shadowed as flashes of a graveyard, a sickly green beam and a brown haired, gray eyed young man, a few years older than Harry, lying on the ground, eyes open and blank, surprise etched on his face.

Tears sprang from Harry's eyes as high, cold laughter filled his ears. Blood red eyes were glaring at him from the shadows, a pale white hand raised a bone white wand, its tip glowing a sickly greenish/yellow.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" a voice hissed. The green beam jumped from the end of the wand, speeding toward a fallen body, a body wearing a Hogwarts uniform, with the scarlet and gold of Gryffindor and an abundance of bushy brown hair.

"NO!" Harry cried as a wave of magic erupted from the young wizard, sending everything near him flying. "Hermione!"

Harry's eyes flew open, glowing brightly as he leapt to his feet, spinning around wand drawn.

"Harry!" a man's voice called from the other side of the door. "What's wrong? Open the door!"

The door burst open and two men came rushing in. The scene they came upon was one they hoped never to see. Harry Potter was in the middle of the room, curled up in a ball, his body wracked by sobs. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin glanced at each other for a spilt second before rushing over to the distraught nearly 15-year-old teenager.

"Harry, come on Harry, snap out of it. It's just a dream," Sirius cried as he tried to settle the thrashing Harry.

"No, not Hermione, you can't hurt her, I won't let you hurt her," Harry cried, his eyes screwed shut.

"Harry, wake up. It's only a dream, Hermione's fine," Sirius said. "We're going to pick her and her parents up tomorrow. Come on pup, snap out of it."

Only one word seemed to get through to Harry. "Hermione," he muttered, his body relaxing. His eyes fluttered open, and saw Sirius and Remus hovering over him. "Sirius, Moony, what's going on? What are you doing in here?"

"You were screaming something about Hermione," Remus said, not truly meeting Harry's eyes. "Like 'don't hurt her, I won't let you,' don't you remember anything?"

Harry looked down as his mind was assaulted by images of Hermione being struck down by Voldemort. Harry shook his head. "No, I can't remember anything," he said. "What happened in her, it looks like a herd of hippogriffs came through."

"We're not sure. But before we got here, there was this pulse of magic," Remus said, looking at Harry as if studying him.

"Why don't you get back to sleep, we've got a long day tomorrow," Sirius said. Harry nodded and crawled into bed. "Night pup."

"Night Sirius, Moony," Harry muttered as he rolled over. Sirius and Moony crept out of the room.

"He's not telling us something," Sirius said. Remus nodded. "Do you think that he's having nightmares? And maybe that wave of magic was Harry's magic reacting?"

Remus was dumbfounded. "That might have been the most insightful thought I've ever heard you have," the werewolf said. Sirius huffed. "But I think you're right, he's definitely having nightmares and I wouldn't be surprised that wave of magic was Harry. He's exceptionally powerful, much more than anyone his age. I mean what 13-year-old can produce a corporeal Patronus, powerful enough to drive off 100 Dementors."

"Moony, remember when he was just a pup, I mean like a baby, didn't James and Lily put a block on Harry because his magic was so advanced that they were afraid that it would hurt him," Sirius said.

"Yeah, but that was supposed to dissipate when Harry got to Hogwarts," Remus said.

"I know but what if it didn't. I mean Dumbledore has kept a whole lot from us and Harry," Sirius said. "In the morning, we should check Harry and also get him to open up, mainly about his dreams."

Remus nodded. "Imagine if that block is still there, I mean look at what Harry has done. Two years ago, Harry was the most powerful student at Hogwarts, only the professors were stronger magically but he seemed to have trouble getting many spells down. It was like his control was out of sorts, he seemed to have to force his magic to perform the spell."

"Do you think that if the block is still there, it's interfering with his control? I mean James and Lily both had exceptional control of their magic," Sirius said.

"We'll have to look into it in the morning. Its too late right now," Remus said. The two Marauders dredged off to bed, not knowing what the morning would bring.

"Argh," Harry groaned as he sat up in bed, he felt like Hagrid and Mrs. Weasley had hugged him, at the same time. Looking around his room, Harry was shocked to find that his room was trashed, nearly everything was on the floor, pictures on the floor, books and clothes strewn all over the floor.

"What happened?" Harry muttered. He picked up his wand from his bedside table and waved it. The room slowly reverted back to its normal state. Harry's room was neater than one a boy his age would look like, but most of that came from the years spent at the Dursleys, and working like a house elf. The past year with Sirius and Remus, along with living at Hogwarts with four other boys had let him relax somewhat but years of habit were hard to break. And Sirius made the crack that any woman Harry ended up with would be happy that he could pick up after himself.

"Hermione," Harry whispered. When Sirius brought that up, at first Harry thought nothing of it, because he didn't think of dating as something very important at the time. But now, Harry couldn't think of his life without Hermione.

That revelation rocked him to his core, but the more he though about it, the clearer it became. She was his best friend, confidant, and his anchor. She had never abandoned him, unlike Ron (thought Ron had pulled his head out of his arse quick enough) had the previous year and she knew the real Harry Potter, not the Boy-Who-Lived, that the rest of the world thought they knew. After taking a soothing shower, Harry pulled on a pair of sweats and T-shirt, and made his way downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey there pup, how are you feeling?" Sirius asked when Harry entered the kitchen. He and Remus were already at the table, Dobby was bustling around making breakfast.

"Fine, why?" Harry asked. Sirius and Remus exchanged a look.

"Well, last night you seemed have had a nightmare or something because we felt this explosive wave of magic that came from your room," Remus said. "When we got to your room, you were standing in the middle of what looked like a tornado or maelstrom. Your room was a mess and you were yelling about Hermione."

"And it wasn't the good kind of yelling," Sirius quipped. Remus shot the dark-haired man-child a glare between turning back to a blushing Harry.

"I was dreaming about Hermione," Harry stated.

"It seemed like that but I would call it more of a nightmare," Sirius said. "You were saying stuff like 'Don't hurt her,' and 'I won't let you,' it sounded pretty bad and not one I'd fancy having."

Harry paled as the jumbled thoughts and images of the previous night came back to him. His legs trembled as he collapsed into his seat.

"Harry," Remus and Sirius exclaimed, getting to their feet.

"Master Harry, are you all right?" Dobby cried.

"Mione," he whispered.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. I had this dream last night about the graveyard, and Cedric, then it changed and I saw Voldemort," Harry snarled the name. "He…he killed Mione," he finished, his voice small and childlike.

Sirius and Remus paled. They both knew that Harry was more concerned with Hermione's safety than his own, if she got hurt Harry would go berserk or fall apart at the seems.

"I just have this bad feeling about today," Harry said. "Like something is going to happen, something bad."

"Don't worry Harry, we're taking all the precautions we can," Sirius assured the young man. "Remus, me and you will be going to get the Grangers this afternoon, I don't think that Voldemort will be making a move this early. His return didn't go off very well, and because of that, we have an advantage. Riddle doesn't have his pieces in place yet, and we're trying to thwart his plans."

"We will bring Dobby as well, he can get the Grangers here quickly if anything happens," Remus said. "But we have to first get the Weasleys. I still don't like how we're allowing Molly and her daughter to come here, I don't trust either of them and Dumbledore, he'll try and get you back under his control."

"I know but if I didn't allow Molly to come, she wouldn't allow Ron or the others to come no matter what, even if they're safer here," Harry said. "I'd like you two to check Mr. Weasley when we get them here. I have this feeling that he's under a spell or something to not stand up to Molly. She is the one who runs the house, and while that's fine normally, her stubbornness and bull-headedness will cost her."

Sirius and Remus nodded, they had had similar thoughts about the dynamic of the Weasley family. During the first war, Arthur was a much more forceful person, he still had a calm temperament but made his opinion known. But from what Harry had told them, Molly Weasley seemed to have taken over the Weasley family.

"Ok, but it will have to be quick and we'll have to get Arthur away from Molly for a bit," Remus said.

"Maybe something about Head of House business, that way Molly won't be able to say anything," Sirius said.

"True but it will also put her on her guard if she is truly doing something to control him," Harry said. Sirius grimaced. "I'm going to work off some steam, come find me when lunch is ready."

Sirius and Remus watched Harry leave the kitchen, without a eating.

"He's really edgy," Sirius said, looking at his brother. Remus nodded.

"He's got a right to be," the werewolf said. "Maybe we should get some more help, Harry's instincts are usually right."

"I know, let's Floo my cousin, Dora, she'll give us an extra wand. I don't want to bring in the Order because they'll tell Dumbledore," Sirius said.

"Ok."

Meanwhile, Harry was in the gymnasium. His parents, mainly Lily, had decided that a mix of magical and mundane exercise equipment would be perfect. So James purchased quite a bit of exercise equipment; free weights, and stationary bikes as well as setting up training dummies for dueling.

"Let's go," Harry growled as he drew his wand, facing the training dummy. "Level 6."

The dummy shuddered to life, and raised a wand. Without warning, a bolt of green light shot toward Harry. James and Lily had charmed the dummy to fire only Stinging Hexes but one's of different colors. Green meant the Avada Kedavra. Harry rolled to his right, and raised a shield as a second spell, this one blue, came at him.

Sirius and Remus had professed the importance of quick recognition of spells and dodging. 'If they can't hit you, they can't kill you,' Sirius had said the previous summer, while he and Remus had peppered Harry with Stinging Hexes until Harry couldn't move, then they would keep going.

"_Reducto!_" Harry cried as his shield dropped. "_Percutio! Diffindo!_"

The Blasting curse was blocked by the dummy's shield, but the Piercing Hex caught the dummy in the arm, and the Cutting Hex neatly sliced off the dummy's head.

"You're getting better at that," Remus' voice said from behind Harry. "What level were you practicing at?"

"Level 6. Is it time?" Harry asked.

"Almost. I thought you'd like a chance to get cleaned up and something to eat before we go to the Burrow," Sirius said, entering the room carrying a tray of sandwiches and a few bottle of water.

Harry graciously took a sandwich and inhaled it, he hadn't had breakfast after all. "So what's the plan for getting the Weasleys here?" Harry asked.

"We Apparate to the Burrow, collect the Weasleys and then Floo to Grimmauld Place. Then we pick up the Grangers, take them to Grimmauld. Afterwards, we will make sure that we get confidentiality oaths from everyone, saying that they won't disclose where you're living, we'll Floo here."

"I'm sure that will go over well with Molly," Harry muttered.

"Yes, well it doesn't matter, if we ask her last after her kids have agreed, she won't have much of a choice. Also, if she doesn't agree, then she can shove off and leave, it's my house and your house they'd be living in, she doesn't have a foot to stand on."

"And that oath, we'll need to word it so that no one can find the information without my permission, even if Dumbles uses Legilmency," Harry said. "Thanks for the snack, let me get washed up and we can get our guests. When's the next Order meeting anyway?"

"Dumbledore hasn't called one yet but I won't be surprised if he calls one for tonight once he realizes that you aren't living at Grimmauld Place," Sirius said.

"Probably, but we'll deal with that when the time comes," Remus said. "Go get changed."

The two Marauders watched Harry leave the room before continuing. "How bad do you think it's going to get?" Sirius asked.

"Molly will try and tell Dumbledore as soon as she can and that's why we need to make sure we get them all to sign the oath," Remus said. "We'll make it so they can't tell anyone where Harry's living without his consent. We might be able to convince Molly that it's for Harry's best interest and we can make her think that we'll tell Albus."

"That might work but we'll have to do it right," Sirius said.

"Let's go," Harry said as he reentered the room. "I want everyone back here as quickly as possible." Sirius and Lupin nodded. The trio made their way to the kitchen where they Floo'd to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. The Black ancestral home was empty, as Sirius had restricted access to the manor from anyone aside from Harry, Remus and himself, at least until the Order began meeting.

"Let me call Arthur before we Apparate over," Sirius said. He headed over to the fireplace, and Harry and Remus heard the Floo start up. A few moments later, Sirius reappeared. "Ok, we're all set. The Weasleys are waiting for us, but Harry be careful, do you really want them to come live with us."

"Yes Sirius, even though Molly and Ginny will probably try something, I can't condemn them all because of those two," Harry said. "And Molly will understand that it's my way or the highway."

Remus smiled. James and Lily would be extremely proud of their son, he had grown into a very strong young man even with the various hardships Harry had faced in his life. The three men went out back, Dobby had done a brilliant job at fixing up the derelict Black home, where the Apparition point was set up. Sirius and Remus each put a hand on Harry's shoulder before they vanished with a CRACK!

The trio reappeared about two hundreds yards down the lane from the Weasley's home, the Burrow. Harry grinned when he saw the lopsided home that seemed to be held up by magic rather than anything else. Harry, Sirius and Remus made their way up the lane, wands holstered but they weren't far from the wands.

"Hello," Sirius called out, as they got close. "Arthur, Molly, are you there?"

The door burst open and the Weasley matriarch came bustling out.

"Harry dear," Molly cried, throwing her arms around Harry in a smothering hug. Harry grimaced as he felt his ribs creak. Sirius and Remus watched with hidden frowns, they were wary of Molly and still hadn't forgotten her mother comment from when Harry was recovering in the Hospital Wing two weeks previous.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry grunted as he extradited himself from the plump red head's arms. "Are you all ready to go?"

"Yes dear, or very nearly. I can't thank you enough for opening your home and letting us stay with you."

"It's no trouble Molly, what better way to pay you back for being there for Harry the last couple of years. We better get inside and get moving," Sirius said.

"Of course, come in. I'm sure you'd love to see Ron and Ginny," Molly said. Harry exchanged a look with the two Marauders before following Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, it'll be good to see Ron and the twins again," Harry said, deliberately skipping Ginny's name. He saw that Molly noticed, but he didn't care.

"Well come on then," Mrs. Weasley said with a shrewd smile. The trio followed the Weasley matriarch into the house.

"Harry!" a high female voice cried out as soon as Harry entered the house. He was assaulted by a little red blur as Ginny threw herself at Harry. Hiding a grimace, Harry caught the tiny redhead and gave her a quick hug.

"Hi Ginny," he said neutrally, before slipping out of the girl's arms. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course," she beamed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Harry felt something tingle in his chest, similar to what he felt when someone would test his Occlumency shields. He brought the shields up and the tingle vanished. Hiding an internal frown, Harry realized that Ginny had some sort of perfume on that caused the reaction.

'I'm going to have to talk with Sirius and Remus,' he thought.

"Hey mate," Ron called as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey Ron, you ready and packed?"

Ron nodded before glancing down at his sister, noticing how close she was standing next to Harry. "Do you mind giving me a hand with my trunk?"

"Sure," Harry said.

"Ron, you can do that yourself," Ginny said. "And Harry can come help me?"

"Sorry Ginny, Ron asked first and I want to talk to him about something. I'm sure the twins or your parents can help. Or even Sirius and Remus could?"

"NO!" she snapped. "I mean, I'm sure I can get it." She dashed off in a flash.

"Now that wasn't obvious," Harry muttered. "I need to talk with you two later," he added to the two Marauders.

"Come on Harry, let's go," Ron said. Harry followed the tall redhead up the rickety stairs to Ron's attic bedroom.

"What was with Ginny downstairs? She seemed really clingy," Ron said.

"Don't I know it," Harry grumbled. "I think she's going to try and up the score. Downstairs, I felt this weird stirring in my chest when I was around Ginny, but when I concentrated on it, it went away. Does Ginny wear perfume?"

"How should I know?" Ron exclaimed. "She's my sister mate, I don't worry about her girly stuff."

Harry smirked. "I understand, but I think Ginny got a hold of something that might try and 'convince' me that I like her."

"You mean, like a love potion?" Ron whispered.

"It's possible. But I hope not, to try and ensnare a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House with a Love Potion can be charged with Line Theft, which is a really bad crime. If she's caught or if it is true, she would go to Azkaban for life."

Ron paled. "What are you going to do? And how do you know this?"

"Sirius taught me and there was this book in my family vault that had all the stuff that I would need to know. It's a pain and half the stuff doesn't even relate to me."

"I feel for you mate," Ron said. "Come on, let's get back downstairs before Mum goes even more spare."

The two boys each grabbed an end of Ron's trunk and made their way downstairs. When they returned to the kitchen, they found everyone waiting for them.

"Took you long enough," Fred said.

"Ron forgot to pack a couple of things," Harry said. Ron looked down. The twins snickered, while Sirius and Remus grinned.

"So what are we waiting for?" Molly said.

"Now that we're all here," Sirius said. "We can get going. Now all you have to do is say 'Grimmauld Place' when you use the Floo. Once we're all there, we can get settled in."

"Harry, you'll go first," Remus said. "Ron, you, Ginny and the twins will go next. Then Molly, me, Sirius and Arthur."

"Right then," Arthur said. "Let's get cracking."

Harry grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fire, turning the flames green. "Grimmauld Place!" he cried before vanishing in a whirl of flames.


	2. Uninvited crashers

**Disclaimer: The universe of _Harry Potter_ is the property of JK Rowling, not me. I'm just having some fun with the _HP_** universe.

The kitchen of Grimmauld Place spun into focus as harry stumbled out of the grate.

"I really hate Floos," he muttered as he leapt clear as the fireplace flared to life once again. Ron stepped out without incident, Ginny appeared the next second, and the twins followed after her.

"So this is your house?" Ginny asked.

"No, it's Sirius'. Me and Professor Lupin just live here," Harry answered.

"So where are we staying?" Fred asked.

"We've got some rooms set up for all of you but we need to wait until your parents get here as well as Sirius and Lupin," Harry said. "There will be some places you won't be able to go because of the family's magic and such."

Ron and Ginny nodded, the twins pouted good-naturedly, but agreed. "Also when Hermione gets here, we'll get everyone settled."

Ginny frowned. "Why is she coming to live here?" she asked sharply. Just then the Floo roared to life, and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley appeared.

"What's going on here?" Molly asked, when she noticed Harry glaring at Ginny.

"I was just about to answer Ginny's question about why Hermione and her parents are coming here as well," Harry said. "First off, she's my best friend, no offense Ron…"

Ron waved him off. "I understand mate."

"She's also my girlfriend, and the whole school knows that, which means that most of the wizarding world knows it and that also means that Voldemort and the Death Eaters probably know it as well. So excuse me for thinking of Hermione and her parents safety as well as your family's," Harry finished with a glare at Ginny.

"Of course dear, that's fine," Molly said. "Now why don't you all head upstairs and we'll call you when Hermione arrives."

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm going with Sirius and Remus to pick the Grangers up," Harry said. Almost as if they were summoned, Sirius and Remus appeared aside Harry.

"You'll do what you're told young man, its too dangerous for you to go gallivanting around the country," Molly said sternly.

"Who are you to tell me what to do Mrs. Weasley?" Harry growled. "I believe that we had this conversation two weeks ago, you are not my mother. You have no say over what I do. Also, I am the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, I'm an adult so you can't tell me what to do."

The temperature in the kitchen dropped ten degrees, as Harry's eyes flashed and his hair ruffled in an unseen breeze.

"Molly, this isn't your house and Harry isn't your son," Sirius growled. "Now I would appreciate it if you would realize that, if you can't then I'm sorry but you will not be staying here this summer."

Molly's face went Weasley red, the Weasley children began backing away from their mother; they knew that Mt. Molly was about to erupt.

"Molly, Sirius is right. This is his home, and we are guests," Arthur said calmly. Everyone looked on in shock, as Molly seemed to deflate, though there was an odd glint in her eye.

"Thank you Arthur," Sirius said. "Now, who would like some lunch?"

The tension in the room lessened considerably as Dobby appeared and with a snap of his fingers, the table became laden with food. The Weasleys, Harry, Sirius and Remus sat down at the table. Ron sat next to Harry, who sat next to Sirius at the head of the table. Molly's eyes narrowed at this but didn't say anything. Harry, Sirius and Lupin noticed and exchanged a look. After lunch, Harry led the Weasleys up to the drawing room.

"Look, me, Sirius and Remus will be going to the Grangers now," Harry said. "We should be back in an hour."

"Harry dear, I don't understand why you can't leave this to the adults," Molly said. "You're safe here."

"Mrs. Weasley, you seem to forget that I am an adult," Harry said with forced politeness. "And while you all might be safe here, Hermione isn't and I won't stand for any of my friends being in danger. While we're gone, please stay here. Some of the rooms are locked because the house hasn't been used for over a decade. Call for Dobby if you need anything."

Molly made to argue but Arthur cut her off. "Thank you Harry, we'll be sure to follow Sirius' rules while we're staying here," the eldest Weasley said. Harry grinned and nodded. Molly huffed at her husband but sat down.

Harry left the drawing room and made his way down to the kitchen where Sirius and Remus were waiting.

"Ready to go pup," Sirius asked.

"Yeah, let's get out of here before Molly tries to keep me here again," Harry said.

"What did she do?" Remus asked.

"She tried the whole 'you're not old enough, let the adults handle it' angle," Harry said. Sirius and Remus gritted their teeth and made angry looks toward the door. "Look, I already told her off, let's leave it at that."

"Of course, we wouldn't want to leave Hermione and her parents waiting," Sirius said. "I'm sure you want to make a good first impression on the girlfriend's parents, right?"

Harry growled as he felt his cheeks flush. Remus snickered behind him.

"Don't start Remus, or do you want me to tell Dora about that time you and Sirius got drunk and…" Harry began.

The werewolf paled. "Ok, let's just get lover boy here is squeeze," Sirius said.

"I have plenty of stuff to say on you Sirius," Harry said, glaring at the Grim. "I'm sure Hestia would love to hear what I've got to say."

Sirius paled. "How…how?" Sirius had been seeing Hestia Jones ever since the first task. She was an Auror that had been assigned to Hogwarts as security during the Tournament. Hestia had been at Hogwarts two years younger than the Marauders, and Sirius had worked with her before he had been falsely imprisoned.

"Nothing stays secret at Hogwarts for long? Oh, and house elves are always overlooked," Harry said with a grin.

Sirius' and Remus' jaws dropped. "Oh and maybe you should make sure that your mirror is off when you have company over," Harry said. Sirius paled even more while Remus roared with laughter.

"You mean…"

"Yeah, you're just lucky that I was in the dorm alone, imagine if Ron or the twins had been there," Harry said. "Or Merlin forbid Hermione."

Sirius shivered. "She would be probably worse than Lily when she caught me and Marla…"

"Um Padfoot, I don't think Harry needs to hear about your conquests during Hogwarts," Remus said while Harry nodded vigorously.

"Is Tonks meeting us there?" Harry asked.

"Nope, she's on duty today. So its just us there and Dobby," Sirius said.

"All right then let's get going," Remus said.

The trio left the kitchen and headed out to the backyard where the Apparition point was. They vanished with a sharp CRACK!

Meanwhile in Kensington, Hermione Granger was scrambling around her room, trying to decide on what to wear. Her mother, Diane Granger, was watching with not-so-hidden amusement.

"Honestly honey, I'm sure Harry will not care what you're wearing as long as it's you in them," she said.

"I know mum," Hermione said. "But I still can't believe that he choose me and we've been apart for a week."

"I think you're selling Harry short, you two have been friends since you were twelve and you've been dating since Christmas," Diane said. "I mean he's inviting his girlfriend and more importantly, her parents to spend the summer with him. If that doesn't say something."

Hermione blushed. "I know Harry's not like that. It's just, he's this huge celebrity in the wizarding world, and I think a lot of people expect him to be with someone beautiful and a pureblood, or at least a half-blood like he is, not the bushy-haired muggleborn know-it-all."

"But I'm with you Mione," Harry said, appearing in the doorway.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed. She dropped the T-shirt and shorts she had been holding and rushed to the black-haired boy in her doorway, throwing her arms around him.

"Look who I found outside, appearing out of nowhere," Evan Granger said. "As if by magic."

"Daddy," Hermione whined, with her head still buried in Harry's shoulder. Sirius and Remus chuckled.

"Mione," Harry said softly. She raised her head to meet his gaze, which made her freeze in its intensity. "You know I would never pick anyone but you. You're perfect, smart, caring, and gorgeous and a whole lot more fancy words. You're beautiful inside and out, all those other girls don't hold a candle to you."

"Harry," Hermione cried with teary eyes. She grabbed his face and melded her lips to his in a searing kiss. Harry felt his brain begin to melt, it was on sensory overload as he hadn't felt, seen or held Hermione in over a week. His last coherent thought was all that Voldemort had to do to make Harry a blithering idiot was to have Hermione snog him senseless.

A throat-clearing cough broke the couple's concentration on each other, and awareness flooded their senses. They leapt apart to the amusement of the Grangers, Sirius and Remus, though Harry didn't know if Mr. Granger's laugh was forced or genuine as he saw a strange glint in the elder Granger's eye when their eyes met.

"Well I think Hermione needs some more time to finish packing," Evan said. "Harry, why don't you come and help me with mine and Diane's suitcases?"

"Ok sure Mr. Granger," Harry said. He eased himself out of Hermione's arms and followed Evan out of the room, though not before Hermione pinned her father with a glare that would have sent Harry or Ron diving for cover.

"So Harry, what exactly are your intentions toward my daughter?" Evan asked without preamble when they reached the master bedroom.

Harry swallowed. "Well sire, I can't really say anything for Hermione but I'm hoping that is real. I would do anything for her, and be it as her best friend, boyfriend or even possibly her husband, I will do it."

Evan nodded. "Thank you Harry. Hermione is my only child and I would move heaven and hell to make sure she's happy. I was afraid that allowing her to go to Hogwarts would mean allowing her to walk into a world that her mother and me couldn't follow. For the first three years, every letter that we have gotten from Hermione has had one thing in common…your name." Harry blushed while Evan chuckled. "I understand it's a bit disconcerting to have the world know about you before you can even walk but Hermione doesn't think of you like that. I remember her first letter home was all about how she was Sorted into the same house as Harry Potter, this cute black-haired, green-eyed boy. Then this past Christmas, when she wrote us telling us that she was going to the ball with you, she sounded so happy. So I can't thank you enough Harry, for making my princess happy."

"Thank you sir."

"But just remember, if you hurt her, I don't care who or what you are in the wizarding world, I will still make you pay," Evan growled.

"Sir, if I hurt Hermione, I will gladly surrender myself to you," Harry said seriously. "Though you might have to wait in line after Mione, Sirius and Remus."

Evan laughed. "Good man, and enough with the 'sir' business, you can call me Evan and Mrs. Granger, Diane."

"Yes sir…I mean Evan."

"Come on, let's get downstairs. I'm sure Hermione has finished packing and they're probably wondering if I've kidnapped you or something."

Harry chuckled, though it was a little forced as his thoughts took him back to the graveyard. Evan made to heft his suitcase but Harry stopped him. "Evan, let me. _Wingardium Leviosa!_" Harry said, flicking his wand at the bag. The bag floated a few inches above the floor and preceded Harry and Evan out of the room.

"There you are," Diane said when Harry and Evan reappeared and entered the family room. "What did you do Evan Granger?"

Evan back-peddled at his wife's gaze. "Nothing dear, just a little heart to heart with Harry, some man to man. That's all, just threatening him with a root canal if he hurts my little princess."

"Daddy!" Hermione cried as the room chuckled. "And I'm not so little, I can take care of myself."

"That's true but I didn't hear you refute the 'princess' comment," Evan said.

"Well I'll always be your princess, won't I?" she pouted, looking at her father with wide eyes.

"Of course pumpkin," Evan said. Diane sniggered; Hermione beamed and gave her father a big hug.

"All right then, we all ready to go?" Sirius asked. At everyone's nod, he continued, "Good. Now all we have to do is…"

A multitude of sharp POPs filled the air. Harry looked out the windows and saw a group of black-robed figures rushing toward the house.

"SHITE! Death Eaters," Harry barked. Instantly Harry, Sirius, Remus and Hermione had their wands out. "Dobby!" Harry called.

"Yes Harry Potter sir," the elf squeaked, appearing next to Diane, who gave a shout of surprise at the short being.

"How many people can you take back to Grimmauld Place at one time?" Harry asked.

"Two sir."

"OK. Take Hermione's parents to the parlor at the house, then come back here," Harry ordered. "_Reducio!_" he said pointing his wand at the suitcases. "I've shrunken your cases, put them in your pockets then take Dobby's hands, he'll get you to safety."

"Wait, what's going on?" Evan said.

"No time, I'll explain later, just go please," Hermione said.

"I've sent a Patronus to the Auror office and to the Order, so help should be here soon," Sirius cried, as there came spells of spellfire from outside.

"Dobby, get the Grangers out of here," Harry barked.

The house-elf vanished with a CRACK taking the elder Grangers with him. As soon as the sound finished echoing, there came a crash as the front door came flying into the hall.

"_Reducto!_" Harry, Sirius and Remus cried. Three blue bolts of magic sped out of the doorway. When Harry heard twin cries of pain, a grim smile settled over his lips.

"Harry," he heard Hermione yell. Harry turned and saw a couple of shadows pass the back door.

"Mione, get over here!" Harry cried just as the back door broke into splinters. Three masked Death Eaters came rushing through the doorway. Harry tackled Hermione to the ground as a beam of sickly green light flashed overhead, connecting with the fireplace, which burst into flames.

"_Percutio!_" Harry cried. A navy blue light shot from Harry's wand and struck the lead Death Eater in the forehead, drilling a neat hole through the mask and out the back of the man's head.

"_Diffindo!_" Hermione shouted, slashing her wand through the air. A whip-like beam of blue light spat from her wand and streaked across the room. The DE she had been aiming at was able to raise a shield in time, though he was pushed back a few steps.

"Harry, Hermione, where are you?" Sirius cried from the other room.

Suddenly a chill fell over the house. '_Dementors!_' Harry realized. He turned to Hermione, who looked terrified and faint.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry heard Sirius and Remus cry on the other side of the wall.

"Harry," Hermione whimpered. Harry rushed across the room and pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright Mione, I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered. Harry noticed that the Death Eaters had retreated at the appearance of the Dementors, but that was of little comfort for Harry.

"Where the HELL is Dobby!" Harry cried. With a sharp CRACK, the house elf appeared, looking terrified.

"Dobby!" Harry nearly sobbed in relief at the elf's appearance. "I need you to get Hermione out of here now, can you do that?"

"Yes…H…Harry Potter sir," the elf stammered, obviously the Dementors were affecting him.

"Harry, I'm not leaving without you," Hermione cried, tightening her grip on Harry.

"You have to go now, Dobby can't take more than two people at a time and I need to make sure that Sirius and Moony are alright."

"Harry Potter, if you think I'm leaving you alone…" she began.

"Dobby, now," Harry barked as the elf grabbed Hermione's arm and vanished with a POP!

The smoke had just finished clearing when he saw a Dementor float into the room. Steeling himself, Harry raised his wand and cried, "_Expecto Patronum!_" while thinking of his time with Hermione at the Yule Ball the previous year.

Prongs erupted from the end of Harry's wand and sprang forward, catching the Dementor where its heart would have been. The Dementor was thrown back and gave off an unearthly screech. Harry clapped his hands over his ears, as the Dementor seemed to shudder before being torn to shreds.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry mimicked Ron's favorite phrase as he stared down at the remains of the Dementor's cloak.

"Harry!" he heard Sirius call.

"I'm in the sitting room," Harry shouted. Sirius and Lupin came bursting into the room, wands drawn, but froze when they saw the tattered remains of a cloak.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" Sirius said.

"It's a Dementor's cloak," Harry answered.

"WHAT!" the two Marauders cried.

"I hit it with Prongs, then it seemed to shudder then it was torn apart," Harry explained.

"You killed a Dementor!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I guess, but I thought that was impossible.

"Not for Harry Potter apparently," Remus said. "What were you thinking about when you cast the Patronus?"

Harry blushed. "The Yule Ball last year, when me and Mione finally got together," he mumbled. Sirius and Remus snickered.

A series of sharp CRACKS cut the air, the trio whirled around, wands tracking.

"No one move, Ministry Aurors, drop your wands," a stern booming voice called out.

"Shak, it's us," Sirius called out. "Me, Harry and Remus!"

Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the house flanked by three other Aurors. Harry recognized Sirius' cousin, Dora Tonks, but not the other two.

"What the HELL took you so long!" Sirius cried. "I sent a Patronus nearly thirty minutes ago."

"Sirius Black, you are hereby under arrest for an attack upon a Muggle family, and the breaking of the Statue of Secrecy," a tall, balding Auror said. "Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, you are also under arrest for the same. And where is Ms. Hermione Granger, she is wanted for breaking the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery as well as the assault of one Theodore Parkinson."

"Are you bloody mental!" Sirius cried. "Why are you arresting us, when we were defending the Grangers from Death Eaters and Dementors. And Parkinson is a Death Eater!"

"Black, you will not slander Mr. Parkinson's good name," the Auror growled.

"Lord Black," Sirius snarled.

"What?"

"My name is Lord Sirius Orion Black. And my godson's name is Lord Harry James Potter, and you'd do well to remember that. And for your charges, they are ridiculous and bogus. We were attacked by Death Eaters and Dementors, and we're being charged."

"What proof do you have of these allegation?" the balding Auror sneered.

"Well for one, how about the dead Death Eater over there," Harry growled. "Or why was Mr. Parkinson here in the first place to be allegedly assaulted?"

The Auror blanched as he realized that he had been caught. "Well, Parkinson said that he was making sure that Miss Granger was ok in these turbulent times."

"What do you mean 'turbulent times'?" Harry asked. "According to the Ministry, all the Death Eaters have been caught and Voldemort is dead."

"Johnson, you have some explaining to do when we get back to the office," Shacklebolt said. "And I don't remember hearing any orders from Madam Bones regarding warrants for Lords Black, Potter, Mr. Lupin and Ms. Granger."

"Well actually the orders came down from the highest level, the Minister's office," the Auror, Johnson, said.

"Really, I believe that Madam Bones was in charge of the DMLE and the Aurors, not Fudge," Shacklebolt said. "And why would you accept a warrant from Fudge, he doesn't have a clue how law enforcement works." He turned to Sirius, Harry and Lupin. "Sorry about that, but you will have to attend a questioning hearing about this. I'll send you an owl and Lord Potter, I'll send you one for Ms. Granger as well."

Harry nodded.

"Come on Harry, I have a feeling that Hermione will be wanting to have some words with you when we get home," Sirius said.

Harry shivered. "Oh bloody hell, she's going to kill me for having Dobby kidnap her and not going with them," he said. Sirius and Lupin chuckled as they led the terrified Harry Potter from the house. It amused them to no end that Harry could face Voldemort without shaking but when faced with Hermione Granger, he was shaking like a leaf.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione screamed as Harry, Sirius and Remus reappeared in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

Harry felt as if he had been run over by a bus as Hermione threw herself into him, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around him like a Devil's Snare.

"You are in so much trouble you bloody noble prat," she whimpered. "If you ever do something like that, I'll…"

"I know," Harry said. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you get hurt."

"I'm a big girl Harry, that's my decision to make, not yours," Hermione said, looking up at him.

"Can someone please tell us what the bloody hell happened? Hermione wouldn't tell us," Ron yelled.

"Ronald, watch you language," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"It's ok Ron," Harry said. "We ran into some trouble when we picked up Hermione and her parents."

"What kind of trouble?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her eyes narrowing.

"You call five Death Eaters and a couple of Dementors little," Sirius said with a forced chuckle.

"WHAT!" Molly screamed.

"We were ambushed," Harry said. "Somehow they knew when we were moving the Grangers and tried to catch us. We were able to drive them off, then the Ministry decided to finally show up. Oh yeah, Mione, you, me, Sirius and Remus have to go to the Ministry at some point in the near future because we are being brought up on charges."

"WHAT!" Hermione, the Grangers and the Weasleys screamed.

"Don't worry, we got it mostly sorted out," Harry said. "Shacklebolt was there, and he set the Fudge ass-lickers straight."

"Why is the Ministry trying to arrest us?" Hermione asked.

"No, its Fudge who wants to arrest us, and his Death Eater butt pals. One of the masked Death Eaters was a Theodore Parkinson, and he tried to have you brought up on assault charges."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! HOW MESSED UP IS THIS WORLD!" Evan Granger roared. "They want to arrest my daughter because she defended myself."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to Hermione," Harry said. "I won't let it."

"See, I told you that you shouldn't have left the house," Molly wailed. "Albus said you needed to be protected."

"And what gives Dumbledore the right to decide where I live, he's not my father, or even part of my family, and neither are you Mrs. Weasley. I'm legally an adult and can choose where I live. I'm more worried about how they knew where I would be today, the only people who knew were me, Sirius, Remus, the Grangers and you all."

Harry looked around the room, scanning faces. "I'm not accusing anyone, for all I know it could have been just a random attack. But then again…"

Just then a chime came from out of thin air. "Someone is at the door," Sirius said. He left the kitchen and returned a few moments later, and he wasn't alone.

Accompanying Sirius was Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Confrontations and letters

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ isn't mine, that universe is JK Rowling's otherwise I wouldn't be a broke college student.**

The kitchen was silent as Sirius returned with Dumbledore in tow. Everyone could feel the tension rise, even the Grangers. Harry starred directly at the aged man, who swept into the room, looking every bit the aged, wise and benevolent wizard that most people believed him to be.

"Ah Harry my boy, you're safe," Dumbledore said. "When I heard about the attack at the Grangers, I sent for help. I am disappointed though that you would put yourself in such a dangerous situation and you certainly have caused quite a stir at the Ministry."

"And what does that mean Headmaster? And sod the Ministry," Harry growled. "Why are you disappointed in me when I saved Hermione and her parents? Honestly I don't give a rat's arse about the bloody Ministry right now, considering they just tried to arrest me, Sirius, Remus and Hermione for defending ourselves from the Death Eaters."

"WHAT!" the room roared. They had heard that the Ministry was bringing charges against them but to actually try and arrest Harry, Sirius, Remus and Hermione was ludicrous.

"Yes, I heard that," Dumbledore said. "Luckily I was able to convince Cornelius to hold off any charges until a hearing can be made."

"Well, that's interesting since I was of the understanding that Madam Bones was the only one who could sign warrants for arrest," Harry said. "Luckily Shacklebolt was there so Madam Bones wouldn't be visiting a few Aurors in St. Mungo's."

Dumbledore looked stunned. "Have you really fallen so much that you would attack the Aurors? Do you feel no remorse for causing the death of two men?"

"They were Death Eaters, not men. They were trying to kill me, Sirius, Remus and the Grangers, or did you forget that _Headmaster_?" Harry retorted.

"You could have stunned them, they didn't deserve to die," Dumbledore pleaded.

"They didn't deserve to live," Harry roared, his magic flaring. "They were trying to kill us. And where the HELL was the Order? Sirius sent a Patronus to the Order and the Ministry come and that was after the battle."

"How do you know about the Order?" Dumbledore asked sharply.

"We told him," Sirius said. "And we're waiting on why the Order never came."

"Well, we had no one available to help," Dumbledore said quickly.

"Really, or was it because you wanted Harry to find himself in a situation that he couldn't get out of and have you swoop in and save him?" Remus said.

"Ever since Harry entered Hogwarts, he's gotten nearly killed at least a dozen times, yet you consider it the safest place for him," Sirius roared. "And it's very convenient that you were noticeably absent on some of the more dangerous stunts, yet were able to show up right after it was over. Like with the Stone, you had to _fly_ all the way to London instead of Flooing or Apparating. Also what the HELL were you thinking by bringing the Stone to Hogwarts in the first place, then telling the whole school where it was hidden, and the protections were easy enough for three FIRST YEARS to get past them!"

"And the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco," Remus growled. "How could you not have realized that it was a basilisk attacking students? You were there when the Chamber was first opened, also how could you just allow the Ministry to send Hagrid to Azkaban just so they could be seen doing something. You knew that Hagrid was innocent but you did nothing."

Dumbledore took a step back.

"And don't get us started on how pitiful the teaching standards have gotten since we left?" Sirius growled. "How could you let Voldemort teach there, don't say you didn't know. We all know that you know everything that happens in Hogwarts, and then you let Lockhart teach the next year. True, you hired Moony and Moody, but how can you not know that it was an imposter? Plus all that shite with the Tournament as well?"

The Marauders seemed to have ranted themselves out at the Headmaster, who looked like he had just been yelled at like a child in quite a long time.

"I believe what they're saying _Headmaster_," Mr. Granger said. "Is that they don't trust you, and hearing all that, I don't trust you very much either."

"How dare you disrespect Albus Dumbledore like that!" Molly screeched. Arthur winced.

"MOLLY WEASLEY, I'll thank you to not insult guests in my house," Sirius roared. "Mr. Granger is stating his opinion, as is his right."

Molly fell back at the forcefulness of Sirius' voice.

"Albus, I agreed to allow the Order to have its meetings here provided it didn't conflict with my training of Harry and his friends but I am seriously considering revoking that privilege and breaking from the Order."

Dumbledore looked at Sirius as if to judge how serious the younger man was. Albus knew that if Sirius left the Order, not only would he lose access to the Black Fortune and properties but no doubt that Remus would go as well, and even Harry would assuredly follow his godfather.

"Let's not be hasty Sirius, I'll admit that I have made some mistakes in my lifetime, I'm only human and as such, not perfect," Dumbledore said. "Of course, I'm not the only person to have made mistakes in regards to Harry."

The temperature dropped considerably in the kitchen. A sudden pressure could be felt, weighing everyone down. The source was Harry, who was glaring at Dumbledore with absolute hate.

"Don't you dare try to pin this on Sirius _Headmaster_," Harry spat. "Sirius did make a mistake by going after Pettigrew that night, he freely admits it. And he suffered for it by spending 12 years in hell, for something he didn't even do. You however, deliberately let him rot in Azkaban without lifting a finger."

"I tried to get Sirius a trial but the Ministry…" Dumbledore began.

"Bollocks," Remus growled. "You knew that Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper, but you did nothing."

Dumbledore paled.

"Yes Albus," Harry snarled. "I've seen my parents' Will, and it clearly states that Peter was the Secret Keeper as well as that I wasn't supposed to go to the Dursleys under any circumstances, yet strangely enough I was placed there."

"I have no idea what you're talking…"

"Sod it Dumbledore, you were a witness to the Will and know perfectly well what's going on," Sirius said. "The only reason Harry and I haven't brought you up on charges is because we know that it would be pointless to do so."

Everyone was looking at Dumbledore with something akin to disgust, though Molly was almost as pale as Dumbledore.

"From now on you, Albus Dumbledore, are no longer welcome in any Potter home for as long as you live," Harry said. "So mote it be!"

A flash of light signified the magical oath.

"Also, you are not welcome in any Black home for any other reason than an Order meeting," Sirius growled. "So get OUT!"

There was another flash of light, a sharp CRACK and Dumbledore was gone.

"Do you realize what you've done!" Molly screamed.

"Yes, we got rid of the trash," Sirius said.

"How can you call Albus Dumbledore trash?"

"Were you not listening to a word that has been said," Remus cried. "That man manipulated Harry's life from the start, ruined Sirius' by allowing to go to Azkaban and put countless children, including yours, in danger by allowing Quirrell, Lockhart and Crouch Jr. to teach Hogwarts and bringing the Stone to the school and allowing a basilisk free reign. And don't tell me that Dumbledore couldn't do anything, he knew that that diary was evil, the wards at Hogwarts would have recognized it."

"Let's not forget about the Dementors third year," Harry said. "Do you really think that Dumbledore would have let Fudge station them at Hogwarts if he really wanted too?"

"Well, the Dementors wouldn't have been needed if Sirius hadn't gone after Harry," Molly screamed. Everyone looked at Molly as if she had just lost her mind.

"I was INNOCENT!" Sirius roared. "And I was trying to keep Harry safe unlike Dumbledore."

"Molly, I advise you to keep you mouth shut," Remus said quietly. "We're all still wired from the attack and having Dumbledore show up didn't help matters. Why don't we all get going to the Manor and then we can settle down?"

"Wait, where are we going?" Ron asked. "I thought we were staying here for the summer."

"No, we are going to my house," Harry said. "I'm pretty sure that spending a summer here isn't very high on anyone's to-do list. And my home is a lot roomier and has extensive rounds where we can fly and get outside."

Ron's eyes lit up at the mention of flying.

"But everyone is expecting you to be here," Molly said.

"Exactly, this will make sure no one knows where we are," Harry said. "Now, before we leave I'll need your oath that none of you will tell anyone where we're going without clearing it with me."

Everyone quickly took the oath, though Molly did so quite reluctantly.

"Thank you everyone," Harry said. "Now we'll be Flooing over, just say 'Potter Manor' and you'll be there. Dobby should be there when you arrive, if everyone would wait until everyone gets there before wandering off."

The group nodded. Harry went first, followed by Hermione, Ron, the twins, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then finally Remus and Sirius.

"Welcome to Potter Manor," Harry said, gesturing around at the room. It was vastly different from Grimmauld Place. While Grimmauld had changed drastically since Sirius, Remus, Harry and Dobby had renovated it, the house still held onto the dark and dank motif that had plagued it. Potter Manor was the opposite; it was bright, open and gave off a homey feel. The sitting room, which were they had arrived, was brightly lit by lamps and fluorescents lights from the ceiling. The walls were ringed with bookcases, filled with books and other various items. Across from the fireplace was a large screen television, which had Mr. Weasley entranced. There were various chairs and couches, all decorated in the Hogwarts colors; red, gold, blue, silver, bronze, green, yellow and black.

"Harry, what's with the Slytherin colors?" Ron asked.

"This room was designed to be for all Houses of Hogwarts," he said. "My parents didn't really believe in all that stereotypical belief that all Slytherins are evil, well Dad figured it out after Mum straightened him out."

Sirius and Remus chuckled in the background.

"Harry, what's with all the muggle stuff here? It can't work will all this magic," Ginny said.

"Actually, my mum, being the brightest witch of her age, managed to figure out how to power electronics by magic. So everything here runs of magic."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "How?" she squealed.

"She theorized that magic was just another type of energy, like electricity. So when she figured out that she was right, it became the task of converting them to work off magic," Harry said. "And I can show you her journals Mione, since we all know you're just dying to look."

Hermione beamed, then pouted as everyone else laughed.

"So this house is a mix of magic and muggle," Evan Granger asked.

"Yes, James wanted Lily to feel more at ease after they got married," Lupin said. "And when Lily figured out the charm, he had the place modernized with all this stuff."

There was soft POP and Dobby appeared, wearing a uniform of black shorts and a white shirt with the Potter crest on it. The most ludicrous socks anyone had ever seen covered his feet; one was neon green and the other was bright orange.

"Harry Potter sir, everything is ready in the kitchen if you and your guests are hungry. Also, everyone's belongings have been taken care of," the elf said.

"Thank you Dobby, you did leave the master bedroom clear correct? And Sirius and Remus' old rooms are prepared?"

"Yes sir."

"Great, go take a break, I'll call if we need anything," Harry said. The elf bowed and popped away. Harry turned to the group and said, "So whose hungry?"

They followed Harry out of the sitting room, across the hall and into the kitchen. Like the sitting room, modern appliances littered the room; stove, refrigerator, dishwasher and microwave.

"Harry, where are you sleeping?" Hermione asked. Several heads turned toward her including her parents', Molly's and Ginny's. "I mean you told Dobby not to clean the master bedroom, this is your house aren't you sleeping there?"

Harry chuckled. "No, I've got my own room. I don't feel ready to sleep there yet."

"Why not?" Ginny asked. "Like Hermy said, it's your house."

Hermione frowned at the use of the nickname, something that Harry noticed. He turned to Ginny and said, "But I don't consider it mine, and the last people to sleep in there were my parents." Ginny flushed and fell silent. Hermione intertwined her fingers with Harry's, and leaned against him in a show of support. Ginny narrowed her eyes at the couple while the Grangers exchanged a look of their own.

The group settled down at the table and ate a late lunch that had been provided by Dobby. When everyone had finished their meals, Dobby reappeared and cleared the table, much to the chagrin of Mrs. Weasley.

"All right, why don't we go upstairs so everyone can get settled in," Harry said. Everyone agreed and Harry led them from the kitchen and upstairs. As they walked, Harry pointed out some of the various rooms as they went; the gym, dueling room and library were the highlight.

"Can we use magic here?" Ron asked.

"You most certainly can not!" Molly snapped.

"Actually the house and grounds are protected by wards that hid use from the Ministry magic detectors, most older homes have them. Though, you only can practice in the dueling room unless you're of-age," Harry said. Ron and Ginny pouted while Hermione nodded in acceptance. The twins looked ecstatic at the fact that they could use magic; Molly huffed but didn't say anything. She wasn't happy that Harry had overruled her but it wasn't her house and Harry had set some reasonable restrictions.

"All right, here we are," Harry said when they reached the third floor. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you are in the first room on your right. Mr. Granger, you and Mrs. Granger are first on the left."

"Harry, I thought that we told you to call us Evan and Diane," Evan said. Harry blushed.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Anyway, Ginny, you're next to your parents, the terrible twosome are after that and Ron is at the far end. Hermione, you're next to your parents."

"What about you?" Ginny asked.

"My room is on the other side of the house with Sirius and Remus'," Harry said. The tiny redhead nodded. "Why don't you all check out your rooms and get unpacked, dinner won't be ready for a couple hours so you're free to look around but don't go into my room, Sirius', Remus' or the master bedroom."

Harry left the group without another word. He returned to the main floor and found Sirius and Remus in the kitchen, munching on the leftovers though there wasn't much left, as Ron had been present.

"So do you think that Dumbles will call an Order meeting tonight?" Harry asked the two men.

"Most likely, are you planning on joining us?" Sirius asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," the raven-haired teen responded. "I mean I know you guys will tell me whatever I would need to know. But don't be surprised if Dumbledore tries to make you take an oath to not tell me anything. He didn't look happy that you had told me about the Order in the first place, so imagine if he thinks you guys are passing on information."

"You're probably right, the old coot would do that," Sirius said.

Just then there came a sharp chime out of thin air. "There's an owl incoming," Harry said. "It's probably Kingsley or someone from the Ministry telling us to turn ourselves in."

"Not likely," Remus said dryly while Sirius snorted. Just then a half dozen owls flew through the open window, each bearing the Ministry seal. "Well, it looks like someone is still trying to make us surrender," Remus said, taking the letter addressed to him. "How come it took so long for these to get here, I would have thought that they probably would have been waiting for us when we got here?"

"I talked with Gringotts and the goblins agreed to have all mail addressed to us redirected to their curse-breakers in order to have them check the letters," Harry said. "I also had the goblins do the same for Hermione. And what do we have here?"

Harry took one of the envelopes addressed to him and tore it open:

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_** We at the Ministry have received intelligence that you used multiple spells, including the Reductor, Cutting and Piercing Curses, in an unprovoked attack upon one Lord Theodore Parkinson as well as in the presence of Muggles today, July 2**__**nd**__** at 3:35pm at the residence of Miss Hermione Granger. Due to the severity of this action and the willful breaking of the Statue of Secrecy and Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, the Ministry of Magic has decided to expel you from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as representatives will be calling at your place of residence to snap your wand. Also you will be taken into custody by the DMLE for questioning.**_

_** Have a good day,**_

_** Mafalda Hopkirk **_

_** Improper Use of Magic Office **_

"Really, they didn't even get my name right," Harry said. "And what's this about the Statue of Secrecy, the Grangers know about the wizarding world, and the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, I'm an adult at least legally."

"I got Statue of Secrecy and assaulting one Jonathan Edwards," Sirius said casually, as if discussing playing cards.

"Statue of Secrecy, assaulting a Reginald Nott and also being a 'Dark' creature loose in the vicinity of purebloods," Remus growled. Sirius and Harry glared at the letter.

"Here's one for Hermione, most likely about breaking the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and some other bull, and there's Kingsley's letter talking about when we need to go into the DMLE to smooth this whole thing over, the sooner the better. And there's even one from Madam Bones, pretty much saying the same thing, though she also requests a meeting between Lord Potter, Lord Black and Lady Bones to happen at some point in the near future," Harry said.

"That's probably a good idea, we should invite Amelia over at some point this week," Sirius said. "She's the Head of the DMLE and could be a huge ally in this fight."

"What are you three talking about?" Hermione's voice came from the doorway. The three men turned and saw the bushy-haired teenager leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, we just got our notices from the Ministry," Harry said. Hermione rushed over and snatched the official letter from Harry's hands. She tore it open and began reading. Harry, Sirius and Remus watched as Hermione's face grew darker and darker as her eyes narrowed.

"That good?" Harry asked sarcastically. Hermione threw the letter down and glared at her boyfriend.

"This is ridiculous!" she fumed. "I'm being charged with breaking the Statue of Secrecy, using underage magic and attacking someone called Anthony Montague. They've expelled me and it says that people are coming to break my wand."

Harry could see that Hermione was beginning to crack under the strain of realizing that she had been 'expelled' from Hogwarts.

"Don't worry Mione, we're not really expelled," he said. "The Ministry can't expel us, only the Headmaster can. And besides you know that those charges are junk, once we state our case they won't be able to pin anything on us."

Hermione threw herself into his arms and started whimpering. "It'll be alright Mione," Harry whispered. "They won't be able to do anything to you, I won't let them."

Suddenly there came another chime, and the quartet had to avert their eyes as there was a flash of fire that appeared over the counter. When they had stopped seeing spots, Harry saw a brilliant red and gold phoenix sitting on the counter with a letter clenched in its claws.

"Fawkes!" Harry said. The phoenix trilled. "What have you got there?"

Sirius took the parchment from Fawkes and gave it a quick once over. "It's from Dumbledore. Looks like you were right, he called for an Order meeting tonight. He is asking me to open up the house at 7pm tonight. So Harry, are you coming?"

Hermione's head shot up to look at Harry. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Sirius and Moony are part of the Order of the Phoenix, a group that Dumbledore set up during the last war to fight Voldemort and the Death Eaters. And I'm thinking of going to the meeting with them since the bugger won't leave me alone and I'd really like to know why," Harry said.

"But will Dumbledore allow that?" Hermione asked.

"Probably not. But since Harry is legally an adult, he can't really do much to stop Harry if he decides to go. And Voldemort does seem to have this unhealthy obsession with Harry, so for him to be at the heart of the anti-Voldemort movement and have up to-date information would be helpful," Sirius said.

"True, but you two will tell me anything important that happens anyway, so I think I'll sit this one out," Harry said. "Maybe we can look over some of the books in the library?"

Hermione's eyes lit up and she grinned. Sirius and Remus chuckled as they remembered a scene very similar to the one in front of them that happened just less than two decades previous. "Well then, we better go get Arthur and Molly so they know," Remus said. Sirius nodded and the two Marauders excused themselves from the kitchen, leaving the couple alone.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure, I mean I know we did nothing wrong and have the law on our side, but with the way the wizarding world is, I'm not sure if that's even enough," she whispered.

"I know but I've got some friends in high places and the Ministry knows that it can't have another scandal like with Sirius so they'll stay in line. And we will have some surprises for them anyway," Harry said. "It'll be alright Mione, I promise."


	4. Schemes upon schemes

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ isn't mine, it's JK Rowling's. If _HP_ was mine, I wouldn't be scrambling around looking for a full-time job while finishing school, but that's the way life is.**

While Harry and Hermione were exploring the expansive Potter Manor Library, the Order of the Phoenix was meeting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Remus, along with the elder Weasleys were the first to arrive; Molly was slightly fuming at Harry's attitude from earlier in the day, though she was alone in her stewing as Sirius, Remus and Arthur all agreed that Harry was in the right.

As more and more members of the Order arrived, Sirius and Remus noticed that most had no idea why they had been called. In fact, the only people who seemed to have any idea why a meeting had been called were the pair of them, Snape and Dumbledore.

"Thank you all for coming," Dumbledore said from the far end of the table. Sirius was at the head of the table, as was his right since it was his house. Padfoot and Moony could tell that the Headmaster didn't appreciate this small power play.

"Now I'm sure you're all wondering why you were called tonight," Dumbledore said. "As many of you are aware, there was an attack on Miss Hermione Granger's home this afternoon by a combined for of Dementors and Death Eaters. Luckily, no one was seriously injured, mainly because of the quick action of Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who were visiting the Grangers at the time of the attack."

There were some sighs of reliefs at this.

"Why were Mr. Potter, Sirius and Remus at the Grangers anyway? I thought Mr. Potter was living here," Dedalus Diggle asked.

Dumbledore opened his mouth but Sirius cut him off. "I believe I can clear that up Albus," Sirius said. "Harry, Remus and I were at the Grangers this afternoon because Harry invited Hermione and her parents to spend the summer with us. That invitation was also extended to the Weasleys, and they also accepted. Harry decided to do this because with Ron and Hermione being Harry's best friends, he felt that they and their families would be in danger. Obviously, we all thought that we could do this before Voldemort tried anything. And we were obviously wrong, since we had to fight off several Death Eaters and Dementors."

Remus picked up the thread from there. "We, by that I mean, me, Sirius, Harry and Hermione were able to fend off the attack. Only after we had subdued the Death Eaters and scared off the Dementors did the Ministry finally show up. And that was with warrants for mine, Sirius', Harry's and Hermione's arrest. Luckily, Kingsley was among the Aurors who showed up and kept the Aurors from arresting us, though I doubt that four Ministry Aurors could apprehend myself, Sirius, Harry and Hermione alone."

"Remus, Sirius, I don't know if you got my owl but Madam Bones would like to speak to you four about this afternoon, would you let Harry and Miss Granger know as well?" Kingsley asked.

"Of course Shack."

"Why were the Ministry Aurors wanting to arrest you four?" McGonagall asked.

"That's the thousand galleon question," Sirius said. "That and how the Death Eaters knew both where the Grangers lived, and that we were going to be there, since the Death Eaters didn't seem surprised that we were there."

"Well, I can shed some light on the Ministry," Kingsley said. "The Auror who had the warrants said that the order came from the Minister's Office, not from Madam Bones."

"So Fudge is trying to have Harry arrested in addition to the smear campaign in the Prophet?" Remus growled.

"It seems that way," Kingsley replied.

"Well, you'll be glad to know that I was able to convince Cornelius not to expel Harry or Miss Granger for their actions this afternoon," Dumbledore said.

"And what actions would those be Albus? They defended themselves against several Death Eaters and Dementors, why the hell would they need to be reassured that they wouldn't be expelled?" Sirius growled.

"And besides the Ministry doesn't have the power to expel students, only the Headmaster does," Remus said. Everyone was watching the exchange between the three men like a tennis volley; back and forth, back and forth.

"Yes Remus, I reminded Cornelius of that point while I was speaking to him."

"Did you also mention that since we were defending ourselves, Hermione is covered for using magic underage by Clause 7? And that the breaking of the Statue of Secrecy is bogus because the Grangers are already aware of magic," Sirius continued.

"You two seem to have done your homework on this issue," Dumbledore said.

"You're bloody damn right we have, I won't have anyone try and bully my godson, let alone Lord Potter," Sirius growled.

"May I speak with Harry and Miss Granger? I believe it is relevant that I know all the facts of the case…"

"What case?" Remus asked. "You're acting like Harry and Hermione are going to court over this."

"That is possible," Dumbledore said.

"You're raving, neither of them will be setting foot in any Ministry courtroom as long as Fudge is Minister. And what makes you think you'd be there anyway? I think that court hearings fall outside of your jurisdiction _Headmaster_," Sirius spat.

"I'm only looking out for Harry's best interests," Dumbledore said.

"Like you were when you put him at the Dursleys, and threw me in Azkaban," Sirius snarled. Remus was trembling as he fought to control the wolf inside him. "Dumbledore, outside of Headmaster duties, you will have no contact with my godson!"

"Is that a threat Sirius?" Dumbledore asked coolly.

"No," Sirius said. "It's a promise. You've already cost Harry his parents, and me twelve years of my godson's life, no more."

Molly was on her feet in an instant. "How dare you speak to Albus Dumbledore like that!"

"Molly Prewitt Weasley, you are already on thin ice with both me and Harry, so unless you'd like to find another place to live this summer, I suggest you sit down and SHUT UP!" Sirius roared.

Molly looked ready to explode but she saw the look in Sirius' eye and knew he meant to keep his word, and so she sat down, still glaring at Sirius.

"Sirius, why the animosity toward Albus?" Minerva asked. Many of the other Order members nodded.

"Have any of you spent an hour, let alone a day in Azkaban?" he asked. Several Aurors, including Kingsley, Tonks and Moody nodded their heads, but they were the only ones. "Well, how about spending twelve years there, constantly surrounded by Dementors, forced to relive the sight of your brother in all but blood, and the woman you thought of as a sister lying dead in the midst of a wrecked cottage, betrayed by two people we thought we could trust."

"What do you mean two people, Peter was the traitor," Minerva said.

"Yes but James and Lily wrote in the Will that Peter was the Keeper, and our esteemed Headmaster and leader was a witness to the Will."

"What are you saying Sirius?" Kingsley asked.

"I'm saying that Albus knew that Peter was the Keeper, yet I was stuck in Azkaban for twelve years without even as much of a hearing."

Every head swiveled toward Dumbledore, whose pale face stood out like a sore thumb.

"Care to explain Albus?" Minerva asked, her lips almost gone they were so thin.

"I couldn't get Sirius a trial, Minister Bagnold and Barty Crouch wouldn't allow it," Albus protested weakly.

"Hippogriff dung, you were the Chief Warlock, you could have overridden them both," Minerva snarled.

"I though the Potters never had a Will?" a voice asked from the back of the room. It was Hestia Jones.

"They did but the Ministry's copy mysteriously vanished after James and Lily died, luckily they stashed a copy at Gringotts for safe keeping," Remus said.

"I think this meeting is over," Sirius said. "Perhaps for the next meeting's agenda, leading it would be electing a new leader of the Order?"

A chorus of 'Ayes' cycled around the room. Albus paled even further, his face looked like a death mask.

"Surely it won't come to that," he said. "Sirius, Remus, our true enemy is Voldemort, why are you trying to fracture the Order?"

"We're not trying to fracture the Order, we're just making sure that everyone knows what's truly going on here," Remus said.

"What are you saying?" Albus asked.

"I think we need to take a good look at what we want to accomplish, and how we're going to do that," Sirius said. "The time for reacting is over, we need to go on the offensive. Voldemort and his Death Eaters rule through fear, we need to show them that we aren't afraid."

"What are you suggesting then Black?" Moody asked.

"We need to take the fight to the Death Eaters," Sirius said. "I know that Harry gave a memory phial to Madam Bones, with his memory of the graveyard and all the Death Eaters Voldemort talked about that night. We can start on tracking their movements."

Moody nodded.

"We also need more fighters, so Kingsley, Tonks, you try and find more Aurors or DMLE personal that would be willing to start fighting back," Sirius said. "Harry and I are working on a way to cripple the Death Eaters financially and influence wise, but it might take some time."

Kingsley and Tonks nodded.

The rest of the Order looked at Sirius with one though running through most of their heads, _'I think we've found our new leader.'_ Mainly this came from the younger generation but a few of the older crowd had heard enough evidence against Dumbledore to make them rethink their devotion.

"Albus, as much as I'm probably going to regret this, we'll need your help as well. You are the expert on Voldemort," Sirius said. "But under no circumstance will you have contact with Harry, outside of being the Headmaster of his school."

Albus nodded numbly, knowing that this was going to be the best deal he would get. His plans had been obliterated in one night, almost two decades of work gone down the drain in less than two hours.

"I think that's enough for tonight, I'm sure we will be in touch soon," Sirius said.

The Order filed out, Dumbledore being the first to leave. When everyone aside from the Weasley had left, the quartet Flooed back to Potter Manor. Molly stormed off somewhere, Arthur following in her wake.

"That was bloody brilliant Sirius," Remus crowed, as he and Sirius entered the kitchen.

"What was?" Harry asked. He and Hermione had heard the Floo chime, and wandered down from the library.

"Sirius went off on Dumbledore, he crippled the old bastard and pretty much took over leadership of the Order," Remus said.

"WHAT!" the teens cried. As Remus recanted the meeting to the teens, Sirius was still in shock at what he had done.

"Wow Sirius, you really cut the old codger off at the knees, cor," Harry said, slapping his godfather on the shoulder.

"What have I done?" Sirius whispered.

"What are you talking about Sirius, you just went toe to toe with Dumbledore and won," Remus said. "What's the matter?"

"Remus, I can't lead the Order, are you crazy?" Sirius said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I'm no good at that type of stuff. James was always the leader, I was the back-up, the guy with the quick quip or curse," Sirius said. "I can't lead people, I wouldn't know where to start?"

"It sounded like you had a pretty good plan at the meeting," Hermione said. "You inspired the room Sirius, from what Professor Lupin told us, you made people believe in you."

"Hermione, how many times, I'm not your Professor anymore," Remus said. Hermione blushed.

"Look Sirius, it's ok to be scared," Harry said. "You don't know what will happen, so there's no use worrying about it. I am interested in your plan to cripple Voldemort's finances thought."

Sirius looked at his godson. "It kind of just hit me, I'm the Lord Black, I can cast people out of the family, or bring them back into the fold."

"So?" Harry asked.

"What I mean is, I can annual marriages, and reclaim dowries if I find evidence that the marriage broke the contract."

"Sirius, what are you talking about?" Remus said.

"Bellatrix and Narcissa, they are cousins of mine, along with their sister, Andromeda, Tonks' mum. I can go to Gringotts and most likely have Bella's marriage annulled since she's in Azkaban, that means I can reclaim her dowry, which I'm sure was pretty substantial."

"And if you do that, and with the Malfoys, you would take away two major sources of funding for Voldemort, Sirius, that's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

"And it's a prank worthy of any Marauder, imagine Lucy's face when he finds out he's poor, most of the Malfoy fortune came from Narcissa's dowry," Sirius said.

"Forget Lucius, what about Voldemort," Harry added. "And plus Draco won't be able to strut around the castle like he owns it and Fudge, I'm sure will lose a lot of 'funding' if this works as well."

"We need to get to Gringotts as soon as possible," Remus said.

"Let's wait until tomorrow, it's late and we're all tired," Hermione said. "Any news on our Ministry situation?"

"Oh right, well Dumbledore managed to keep you both in school, even though the Ministry has no right to expel students. We have to meet with Madam Bones sometime soon to sort this out, the sooner the better," Sirius said.

"How about tomorrow?" Harry said. "We can go to the Ministry in the morning and then go to Gringotts."

"Sounds like a plan, make sure you bring those letters and wear your best robes Harry, Hermione, your best dress."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because you want to make an impression," Remus said. "Harry send Hedwig to Amelia tonight, telling her that we'd like to meet in her office tomorrow morning if possible."

"Got it," Harry said. He scribbled out the message and Hedwig appeared on his shoulder in a flash. "You are one smart girl, aren't you Hedwig? You always know when I need you"

Hedwig looked at Harry with her large amber eyes and cocked her head, as if saying, "You're just figuring this out now!" She took the letter, nibbled Harry's ear and flew out into the night.

"Harry, you are brainy chick magnet," Remus chortled. "Hedwig and Hermione, you know you're never going to win an argument now."

"Moony, I'm a guy, we don't win arguments with women, especially with women as brilliant and beautiful as Mione and Hedwig."

"Good answer," Hermione said before pulling her boyfriend into a searing snog. The two Marauders chuckled at the sight of the two teenagers.

The next morning found Harry, Sirius, Remus, the Grangers and the Weasleys sitting together having breakfast. Mrs. Weasley had gotten into a scuffle with Dobby about preparing breakfast, each side giving as good as they got. In the end, Harry made a compromise between the two, Molly would help Dobby prepare the meals but the house-elf would clean up afterwards.

"Harry, what's with the fancy threads?" Ron asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"Ronald, you don't speak with your mouth full," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Mione and I are going to the Ministry this morning to talk with Madam Bones over the incident yesterday," Harry said. "Sirius and Remus have to come as well, then we're going to Gringotts to sort out Sirius' finances."

"Are you sure that you should be gallivanting around after what happened yesterday at the Grangers?" Molly asked.

"Would you rather have me stick my head in the sand like the Ministry is doing and just pretend nothing is happening," Harry retorted. "I won't let the Ministry try and railroad my or my friends for defending ourselves against the scum of the earth. It's time to do what is right, and not what is easy."

Molly gaped at Harry.

"Come on Sirius, Moony, Mione, we better get going," Harry said. The group stood and walked out of the kitchen without a word, the Grangers following in their wake. Mrs. Granger shot Molly a glare over her shoulder as they left. There came the muted rush of the fireplace, signifying the use of the Floo.

Arthur turned to his wife. "You just can't help yourself can you Molly?" he asked. "Harry isn't your child, no matter how much you want him to be. Harry is an adult, he has Sirius and Remus to advise him now, not that he needs it with Hermione at his side."

"Harry needs to have someone who can show him our world, what it means to be a Lord of an Most Ancient and Noble House," Molly argued.

"He has Sirius and Remus," Arthur said forcefully. "One is a fellow Lord and the other knows the wizarding world better than most."

"Sirius was locked up for nearly all of Harry's life, and is hardly the best mentor for Harry," Molly said. "And Remus, bless him, is held back because of his condition."

"So who do you suggest to help Harry?" Arthur asked coolly.

"Well I'm sure Albus would be glad to take Harry under his wing again."

"I'm sure Harry would go for that," Ron scoffed. "Harry doesn't want anything to do with Dumbledore anymore."

"Ronald, this doesn't concern you!" Molly snapped.

"The hell it doesn't," Ron barked. "Harry's my best friend, so I've got a right to stick up for him considering how badly I nearly messed up last year. Harry doesn't trust Dumbledore and after seeing and hearing about what Harry's been through, I don't trust Dumbledore much either."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you will treat Albus Dumbledore with the respect he deserves," Molly screamed, her face blotchy.

"I am giving Dumbledore the respect he deserves, which isn't all that much," Ron snapped back. "And besides how would the Headmaster help Harry know the duties of a Lord. Hermione told me that there are only four Lords, and Dumbledore isn't one of them. So what could the Headmaster teach Harry?"

The twins and Ginny looked at Ron, dumbfounded. They had never seen him stand up to their mother, let alone win an argument against her. None of them could remember anyone winning an argument against their mother, at least since Charlie left home. Arthur was inwardly beaming with pride at his youngest son; he was finally starting to grow up.

"Don't you take that tone with me young man," Molly screamed, wondering how her son dare argue with her! "Where do you think you're going?"

Ron just ignored her and walked out of the room, the twins following a moment later.

"Are you trying to drive our family apart?" Arthur roared. "You've already driven two of our sons away in Bill and Charlie, we rarely see them anymore. Percy, I'll admit is being a prat, but your nagging on how the Ministry is the only respectable occupation out there, has turned him into a brownnoser and someone who would turn his back on his family just to get a leg up. Bill and Charlie make more in one year then I do in ten, and I'm a department head."

Mr. Weasley rose form the table and walked off, leaving Molly and Ginny alone, in complete and utter shock.

"I hate Floos," Harry muttered as he got up from the floor of the Ministry Atrium. Hermione giggled as she watched her boyfriend pick himself up off the floor.

"Really Harry, how can you fly so well yet can't stay on his feet just getting out of a fireplace," Hermione said.

"Whatever," Harry grumbled. "Floos just hate me."

"Wands please," the security wizard said lazily. Harry and the others turned over their wands and had them checked.

"Can you tell us where Madam Bones' office is?" Harry asked. "We have an appointment with her."

"Bones' office is on the second floor, just take the lifts at the far end of the Atrium and follow the signs."

"Thank you," Sirius said. The guard just went back to his magazine.

The group found an empty lift and went to the second floor. There they found the office of the DMLE, Aurors and Hit Wizards. The floor was a flurry of activity as Aurors and DMLE personal were scurrying around.

"Here we are, Madam Bones' office is on the other side of the squad room," Sirius said. "Shouldn't be hard to find, this place hasn't changed much since I was an Auror."

They crossed the room in short order and approached Madam Bones' secretary.

"Hello there, we have a meeting with Madam Bones, if you could please tell her that we've arrived," Sirius said.

"Who's we?" the secretary asked sharply.

"Lords Black and Potter, along with a Mr. Lupin and Miss Granger," Sirius said, his voice dripping with authority. The secretary's head snapped up and his face paled when he recognized the group.

"My deepest apologies my lords, it has been a most stressful morning and I'm afraid my nerves are a bit frayed," the man sputtered.

"Quite understandable," Sirius said. "Now if you would inform Madam Bones…"

"No need," a gruff voice barked through the door. "Jones, just show them in."

The secretary let the group into the office where they found Madam Bones sneering at a letter in her hand.

"Have a seat, this has to be quick as our illustrious Minister has put forth a motion to have a trial for you all, and he says 'in the interest of justice' it must be done today," Bones said. "The trial is to be held in an hour."

"Funny, I thought that the defendants were supposed to be notified of any summons in good time," Sirius growled.

"Yes, I would assume that those owls will be sent at the last possible moment in order to allow Fudge to have the trial in absentia," Bones said.

"They can't do that!" Hermione cried. "Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty, the right to defend ourselves in open court."

"Oh don't worry Mione, we're going to defend ourselves and no one is getting arrested or thrown in Azkaban. Well except maybe some of Fudge's flunkies. Madam Bones, have you viewed that memory I gave you in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing?"

"Of course, but I haven't been able to move on any of the participants because Fudge has been blocking my every move. Says something to do with making sure any one department doesn't get too big."

"Oh that is about to change," Harry said with a devious glint in his eye.

"I know that look," Sirius said, grinning madly.

"James would get that same look whenever he would come up with a brilliant prank idea," Remus added. "So what's the plan Shadow?"

"You know that Fudge is trying to trap us right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah so, what's the plan then?"

"Spring the trap," Harry answered simply.

"What!" four voice echoed through the office.

"Hear me out," Harry said. "We play by their rules, but use them to our advantage. If all goes well, we'll have not only shown the Wizengamont that Voldemort has returned but also Fudge will lose quite a bit of support, probably enough to push a vote of no-confidence through."

"I don't know if I like the sound of this," Madam Bones said.

"Oh don't worry, if this is what I think this is, it's a Harry Potter special," Hermione said.

"Harry Potter special?" Amelia asked.

"Some crazy, convoluted plan that would never work, expect for the fact that it's Harry Potter," Hermione answered.

"Well then I believe I should take my leave, you all have to iron out your defense," Bones said. "I'll see you all in an hour in courtroom ten."

"Before you go, let me show you the memory of yesterday, just so if Fudge tries anything, we can say that we had our bases covered," Harry said. He conjured a phial and withdrew a memory strand from his head. Madam Bones took the phial and put it into her solicitor's pensive. While Madam Bones was occupied with the memory, the others listened in on Harry's plan. Fifteen minutes later, Bones rejoined the group.

"Well, I can safely say that none of you have broken any laws and so by my authority as Director of Magical Law Enforcement, I clear you all of all charges," Amelia said with a smile.

"Perfect, now you better get down to the courtroom and remember to act surprised and angry when this goes down," Harry said.

"Oh I don't think I'll have to act very hard with this," Bones said as she left her office. Thirty minutes later, Harry stood up and said.

"It's time."

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long in updating this story, been busy with my other ones and work and school. Hopefully you all like this chapter, next time we'll see the trial, Fudge 'fudge' his pants and probably some other characters shown the errors of their ways quite forcefully i.e. bashed. Enjoy,**

**Phoenixflame**


	5. Court Adjourned

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ isn't mine, just having some fun playing with his universe.**

"Level 10, Ministry courtrooms and legal department," a female voice announced when the lift shuddered to a halt. Harry, Sirius, Remus and Hermione left the lift and made their way down the stone corridor, it was much darker down here, the only illumination was coming from the torches that hung from brackets every few feet.

"Isn't this pleasant?" Harry commented as the group headed toward the courtroom.

"Such a cozy atmosphere, makes a person feel so welcome," Sirius snarked. "Here we go, are you all ready?" he asked when they arrived at the courtroom.

Harry glanced at Hermione, who had gone slightly pale. He took her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "Don't worry Mione, we've already proven our innocence to Madam Bones. This is just to stick it to Fudge and his packers," Harry said.

"I know, I'm just being silly," Hermione said softly.

"No you're not, I understand what's got you worried but Harry's right. We've shown that we're innocent, now we get to prank the Minister," Remus said. Hermione nodded and gave Harry's hand a squeeze.

"Let's get this over with," Sirius said. The others nodded.

Sirius pushed open the courtroom doors with a bang and led the group inside. All noise ceased at their appearance.

"So this is what the inside of a Ministry courtroom looks like," Sirius said loudly. "Though I'm not sure if this is well overdue or just a waste of my time."

Harry hid a grin at Sirius' outburst; he saw a couple of the Wizengamont members look down in shame at Sirius' casual mention of his lack of a trial 14 years previous.

"What is this?" Fudge cried from the stands. "What are you all doing here?"

"Well Minister, you did ask for our presence today in order to settle the matter of the attack on the Grangers yesterday evening," Sirius said.

"Yes but you weren't supposed to be here yet," Fudge blurted out. "We haven't sent out any summons yet."

"Oh I see," Harry said. "And when were those summons to be sent Minister, minutes before the hearing was to begin in an attempt to make us late."

Several members looked at Fudge, whose face was switching between white and puce, much like a streetlight.

"How dare you speak to your Minister like that!" a high girlish voice squeaked out. It was Umbridge.

"Enough of this, let's just get this farce of a trial over with," Harry snapped, his voice filling the entire chamber. "We all know that this is just some stupid plot to discredit us, if you would all obey your own laws, then we wouldn't even be here."

"Harry, I don't think you should antagonize these people even if they deserve it," Sirius said.

"Lords Potter, Black, Ms. Granger and Mr. Lupin, if you could take your seats, then we may begin," Amelia Bones called out.

"Of course Director Bones," Sirius said. The defendants sat down at the table.

"Now then, we have been convened today in order to hear the case against Lord Sirius Orion Black, Lord Harry James Potter, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Remus Lupin. I shall read the charges," Bones began. "Lord Black, you are charged with the willful breaking of the Statue of Secrecy by performing magic in a Muggle area, in addition you are charged with attacking the Grangers, as well as the assault of one Jonathon Edwards. Do you understand the charges as I have read them and how do you plead?"

"Yes, I understand these ridiculous charges and plead not guilty," Sirius snapped.

"Lord Harry James Potter, you are hereby charged with breaking the Statue of Secrecy by performing magic in the presence of Muggles, also you are charged with breaking the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the assault of one, Mr. Theodore Parkinson. Do you understand these charges as I have read them and how do you plead?"

"I plead not guilty, and I don't understand why I am being charged with breaking the underage magic law as I am legally considered an adult," Harry said.

"That is impossible, you are a boy who spreads horrible, nasty lies," Umbridge screeched. "And you are no Lord, as if a half-blood whelp could be as such."

Harry glared at the toad-like woman, his eyes glowing like an Avada Kedavra curse.

"A half-blood I might be but at least I'm human, as you must be a new species or you must have made a mistake with an Animagus transformation as I've never seen such a large, human looking toad," Harry snarled, his temper and magic flaring.

"Why you insolent boy, how dare you!" Umbridge cried while several Wizengamont members had to turn away to hide their amusement. "I am the Undersecretary to the Minister."

"And that means nothing," Harry roared. "You're just a bigoted stooge who can't think for yourself."

"Enough!" Madam Bones bellowed when Umbridge made to retort. "Madam Umbridge, Lord Potter, stop this childish bickering. However Lord Potter is correct, with his completion of the Triwizard Tournament and by the fact that he is wearing his family's ring, his is considered an adult by the law. So, as the Director of the DMLE, I dismiss the charge of underage magic against Lord Potter."

"Thank you Madam Bones," Harry said inclining his head to Amelia.

"Moving on, Mr. Remus Lupin, you are charged with breaking the Statue of Secrecy by performing magic in the presence of Muggles as well as the assault of one, Mr. Reginald Nott. Do you understand these charges and how do you plead?"

"I understand them and plead not guilty," Remus said.

"Miss Hermione Granger, you are charged with breaking the Statue of Secrecy by performing magic in the presence of Muggles, breaking the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the assault of one, Mr. Theodore Nott. Do you understand these charges and how do you plead?"

"I plead not guilty, and I would like to add that I don't understand the breaking of the Statue of Secrecy. The Muggles involved were my parents and they know of the existence of the magical world, so how can that be breaking the Statue if they are already bound by it."

"Silence you mud…muggleborn girl, this is beyond your feeble understanding," Umbridge cried.

"Madam Umbridge, you will silence yourself or I will have you removed from this courtroom," Director Bones barked. Umbridge glared at Amelia but stayed silent.

"Miss Granger is correct, her parents are aware of our world, and so the charge of breaking the Statue of Secrecy is dismissed for all the defendants."

Fudge and Umbridge looked furious but they couldn't do anything about it.

"Now Lord Potter, you are also being charged with two counts of murder, the murders of Mr. Jasper Avery and Ms. Lettice Selwyn. How do you plead?" Bones asked.

"I plead not guilty by reason of self-defense," Harry declared.

"Liar!" Umbridge cried. "There's no way a half-blood whelp like you could kill two purebloods."

"Whether you believe it or not, it is irrelevant," Harry answered. "It happened, and I see you didn't say anything about my claim of self-defense. They died because they were trying to kill me and Hermione first."

"And what proof do you have boy?" Fudge snarled.

"Why were they at the Grangers in the first place?" Harry asked. "Hermione doesn't know any of them, so I highly doubt that she'd invite them into her home. As for proof, we can all provide memories that show that we were defending ourselves from Death Eaters and Dementors. What about how these accusers were dressed up in Death Eater robes when they attacked, surely the Aurors you sent to arrest us saw that?"

"They must have been Imperioused!" Fudge cried. "That's the only explanation."

"So who put them under the Imperious Curse?" Sirius asked.

"You-Know-Who obviously!"

"He's dead isn't he?" Harry asked. "But I mean, a dead man can't cast spells on someone, so then why were those _people_ there in Death Eater robes and using lethal spells against us?"

Remus, Sirius, Harry and Hermione hid smug grins as Fudge had fallen into the same trap as he did at the Hospital Wing the night of the Third Task. Amelia Bones noticed this as well and her eyes gleamed.

"Yes well…" Fudge stammered. Harry looked around the chamber and spoke up, using his magic to project his voice into every corner of room.

"Honored members of this esteemed body, you might not be aware of that the night of the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament, myself and Cedric Diggory, were transported via Portkey to a graveyard. At this graveyard, Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric and then I was a witness to the resurrection of Lord Voldemort through some sort of ritual. I was able to return to Hogwarts with the body of Cedric, and told the Minister this that very night. He claimed that I was lying and has seen fit to mount a smear campaign in the _Daily Prophet_ against me and the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

The members of the Wizengamont were listening to Harry, entranced by the young man as he strode around the chamber floor with the poise and grace of a man thrice his age.

"I offered to testify using Veritaserum to prove my claims but the Minister decided to rebuff my offer. Now, I am here to offer the same claim. Voldemort (insert shudder from many people) has returned and I am once again offering to testify under Veritaserum as well as provide my memory, under oath of its veracity, of that night. We can all provide memories and are willing to undergo Veritaserum to prove our innocence."

"Memories can be altered," a voice snarled down from the stands.

"Didn't I just say that we would be willing to give oaths to their veracity?" Harry asked.

"We don't have time to listen to your wild claims of grander and slander," Fudge sneered. "I want this dealt with today."

"No, you just want to lock us up and throw away the key because you don't want to lose your campaign 'funding' from several people that we can implicate," Sirius growled. "Isn't it the policy of the DMLE and the Wizengamont to allow a defendant the right of innocence until proven guilty? Unless that still hasn't changed from when I was thrown in Azkaban without trial?"

Fudge and Umbridge glared down at the group along with several other Wizengamont members, though most of the room looked ashamed at Sirius' reminder or suspicious of the claims being made.

"Yes it is still the policy of the DMLE, and the Wizengamont, to allow defendants to be considered innocent until proven guilty, and I remind the esteemed members of the Wizengamont that this is a criminal hearing, and as I am the Director of the DMLE, I hold all the cards. You all are only here to vote, nothing else," Director Bones said sharply. "We will allow Lord Potter, Black and their co-defendants to show their memories of the incident in question, provided they give oaths saying that their memories haven't been altered."

"Thank you Director Bones, we will gladly give those oaths to prove that our memories haven't been tampered with," Sirius said.

"Also, I will be asking Lord Potter to provide a copy of his memory of this graveyard incident to provide evidence of his claims, though they will not be shown during an open session of this body," Amelia stated.

"Surely Amelia, you don't believe this _boy_," Fudge cried, his face rapidly losing color.

"What I believe is irrelevant Cornelius," Amelia said. "I deal in facts and the truth."

"Excellent," Sirius said. "So shall we give our oaths now?"

Amelia nodded to the group. Each member stood, raised their wand and gave their oath stating that the memories they would provide were indeed true and unaltered. Madam Bones made Percy Weasley, who was the court scribe; fetch a Pensive from the DMLE's legal team. The redhead returned ten minutes later, huffing, as he carried the stone basin over to the table and set it down before returning to his seat.

"Lord Black, if you would please go first?" Director Bones asked. Sirius nodded and pulled a silvery strand of gaseous liquid from his head and placed it in the Pensive.

The memory played out much like an old-time movie projector. The chamber watched as Sirius arrived at the Grangers, teased Harry and Hermione on their reunion then saw as several masked Death Eaters appeared outside the Granger home and began casting spells. The chamber saw Sirius and Remus fend off the attack after sending a Patronus to seek aid, and finally the arrival of the Aurors. The memory soon faded out and the chamber was unnaturally silent.

"As Director of the DMLE, I have seen enough evidence to dismiss all charges against Lord Black," Amelia said commandingly. "Lord Black obviously did not go to the Grangers to attack them, and he defended himself within the context of the law. Also I dismiss all charges against Mr. Remus Lupin, as the memory showed that Mr. Lupin also acted in accordance with the law and defended himself from attack. Gentlemen, you are both free to go."

"Thank you Director, but I would like to stay with my godson and Ms Granger, if that's all right with you, and I'm sure Remus would like to do that same," Sirius said. Remus nodded his agreement.

"Certainly," Madam Bones said quickly, noticing that Fudge was about to speak up. "Miss Granger, if you would provide your memory of the event in question?"

Hermione nodded and provided her memory. Both she and Harry had to look down at the floor when the memory showed their enthusiastic embrace, which garnered several chuckles from the crowd. The chamber saw the initial attack, as well as Harry's Patronus driving off the Dementors. The memory dissolved when Hermione was 'kidnapped' by Dobby on Harry's orders.

"I'm still miffed at you for doing that!" Hermione glared at Harry, who winced knowing that he was in for a stern 'I can handle myself', talk later.

"I kind of figured that," Harry muttered.

"It seems that we're three for three," Sirius said, looking up at the Wizengamont members who were muttering amongst themselves. "As you can clearly see, Hermione was defending herself from Death Eaters and the Dementors."

"Yes, it seems that several people overstepped their authority in sending out _my_ Aurors with those warrants," Director Bones said sternly, glaring at Fudge and Umbridge. "I hereby clear Miss Hermione Granger of all charges on the basis of self-defense or that no laws were actually broken."

Hermione had to fight to contain her smile as she sat down next to Harry, who gave her a tight one-armed hug.

"Lord Potter, would you be so kind as to show us your memory?" Madam Bones asked. Harry nodded and produced his memory of the Granger attack. The Wizengamont members watched in amazement as Harry took command of the situation, ordering Dobby to evacuate the elder Grangers, Sirius and Remus to help fend off the attack while they waited for Dobby to return. They saw Harry cast his Patronus and have it charge down the Dementors before Dobby returned and took Hermione away. After exchanging some more spells with the Death Eaters, including killing two Death Eaters, the Wizengamont saw the Aurors arrive, and one of them announce that they were under arrest under orders from Fudge.

Madam Bones looked over at the Minister, who wouldn't look her in the eye. "Minister, as Director of the DMLE, only I have the authority to send out warrants or order _MY_ Aurors to arrest a suspect," Amelia growled. "I will be speaking to Auror Johnson about his taking orders from someone other than his commanding officer."

After the memory dissolved, Harry sat down next to Hermione and took her hand. She gave him a small smile and leaned up against his shoulder.

"I believe that we've seen enough," Madam Bones said. "The charges against Lord Potter for Underage Sorcery and breaking the Statue of Secrecy have been dropped and I am asking that we vote on the charges of murder against Lord Potter now. He has presented his claim for self-defense and has shown evidence in way of Pensive memory, so I call for a vote."

Harry looked up at Madam Bones with a shrewd look. He knew that right now was the best chance he would get to clear his name and he knew that the wizarding world had short memories.

"All in favor of conviction?" Madam Bones asked. "Raise and light their wands."

Harry's head shot up as several wands lit up, including Fudge and Umbridge's and some Dark-aligned families.

"All in favor of clearing Lord Potter of these charges by reason of self-defense?" Madam Bones asked. She raised and lit her wand, along with the rest of the Wizengamont. Harry's eyes widened as he tried to count the votes.

"Lord Potter, you are hereby cleared of all charges against you," Madam Bones announced. "And go with the Wizengamont's apologies for this spectacle. And Ms. Granger, rest assured that we will be punishing those who participated in the attack against you and your parents to the fullest extent of the law."

"Thank you Madam Bones," Hermione said, inclining her head slightly to the older woman.

"All right then, if that's all, we'll be going," Sirius said. "Thank you for clearing all that mess up Director Bones."

"You are most welcome Lord Black," Madam Bones said. "Oh and Lord Potter before you go, if you could provide a copy of your memory of your graveyard encounter with You-Know-Who?"

"Of course Director Bones, just curious, what do you plan to do with this?" Harry asked, drawing the memory and placing it in a phial.

"I plan to investigate these claims very closely," Madam Bones said. "In fact, as Director of the DMLE, and in lue of what happened to Lord Black, I will be personally reviewing all cases involving Death Eaters, whether they be convicted or suspected. They will be all brought before this body and will answer questions regarding their activity during the last war. There will be no hiding behind claims of being held under the Imperious Curse, they will be questioned under Veritaserum."

"You can't do this, we will not stand for it!" a voice cried out from the stands.

"What do you have to hide?" Harry asked. "If those who pleaded they were being controlled, then they have nothing to hide?"

No one had an answer for this question.

"If that's everything Madam Bones, we will be going," Sirius said. Harry, Remus and Hermione rose from their seats and walked out of the courtroom. When they arrived back at Potter Manor, the Weasleys swamped them immediately.

"We were all cleared of all charges, and I think that Harry made quite an impression on Madam Bones," Sirius said. "She asked Harry for a memory of the graveyard and she's going to reopen all the Death Eater cases in hopes of making sure that they're all rounded up. Said something about making sure that there were no more 'me's' in Azkaban. And she is going to bring in all the suspected Death Eaters who pleaded the Imperious Curse to prove their claims."

"WHAT!" Arthur shouted. "Can she do that?"

"Looks like it, and this will be a perfect way to round up all the Death Eaters who used their money to escape justice," Sirius said.

"That's wonderful," Molly said.

"It is, but she's going to be the target of quite a few people now," Harry said. "We should tell her to make sure she takes some precautions in protecting herself and Susan."

"I think a letter from Lord Potter and Lord Black will suffice," Sirius said. Harry nodded.

"We should celebrate," Molly cried. "This is wonderful."

"Right then, Mrs. Weasley I'm sure you and Dobby can whip something up," Harry said. "Mione, why don't we go into the family room, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh ok," Hermione said.

"Boys, why don't you and Ginny go with them," Molly said. "We'll call you when we're ready."

Harry sighed but didn't argue. The Hogwarts group left the kitchen and made their way to the family room where they all settled onto couches or chairs. Ginny made to sit next to Harry but he sat in one of the squishy armchairs and Hermione settled down in his lap, which caused the tiny redhead to glare at Hermione.

"So Harry, it is true that Bones is going to round up all the Death Eaters like Malfoy who cried Imperious?" Ron asked.

"She's going to try, but I have a feeling that she won't be all that successful," Harry said.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"The purebloods who followed Voldemort have gained too much power," Harry answered. "They won't stand for this, so I wouldn't be surprised that when word gets back to Tom, he'll launch some type of attack on Bones."

"That's why you and Sirius are sending her a letter?" Ron said.

"Yes, I'm planning on talking with Sirius about inviting her and Susan here in case they get attacked."

"That's a good idea, Madam Bones probably knows that her decision will make her unpopular so any help that we can give her will be much appreciated," Hermione said.

"I hope so," Harry said.

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked around the room at the Weasleys. "I'll tell you, but this can't go farther than us. You can't tell anyone, especially your parents. Sirius and Remus know what I'm attempting, since they've been giving me some pointers but I want to accomplish this on my own."

"What are you attempting? It's nothing dangerous, is it?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, it depends on who you ask," Harry said sheepishly.

"Why did you say that Sirius and Professor Lupin are in on it and they are giving you tips?" Fred asked. "What are they teaching you?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "You're trying to become an Animagus!"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I've been working on it since last summer but it's really hard. I can see why it took my dad and Sirius over two years to fully master it," he said.

"Seriously, you're trying to become an Animagus?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I've already taken the reveling potion and shown that I have a form but I haven't been able to transform yet. I can see why so few wizards and witches attempt it."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I've noticed that most magicals in Britain are very lazy, if they can find a way to do something without doing any hard work, they will. They don't want to work for anything, they'd rather just let their magic do all the work."

"So?" Ron asked.

"Not all magicals are like that but becoming an Animagus requires a lot of work. There's no easy way of achieving your form. You can take a potion, which takes like two months to complete, that will revel if you have a form. The transformation is pure wandless Transfiguration, which takes a whole lot of concentration. Most magicals don't want to bother with the work."

Hermione nodded. "So what's your form and how close are you?" she asked, knowing that that was the question that they all wanted to know that answer of.

"My form is some type of big, black mammal. Something like a wolf, or big cat," Harry said. "I haven't progressed enough in my concentration to clearly see it. All I see when I meditate is a big, black form with glowing green eyes."

"That sounds so cool, do you think that we could take that potion to see if we have forms too?" Hermione asked excitedly. Harry chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"I'll ask Sirius and Remus if we have any left, I assume that you all want in too?" he asked. The assorted Weasleys nodded vigorously.

"Kids, you can come back down here now!" Molly's voice came through the doorway. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley children made their way down to the kitchen where the adults were waiting.

"So, you told the others that you're trying to become an Animagus?" Sirius asked Harry when the party wound down. Harry nodded.

"Yes, and they all were wondering if they could join me in trying to see if they can do it as well," Harry said. "Do we still have enough reveling potion for five doses?"

"It might be a stretch, me and Moony will go to the Alley this weekend to get some more ingredients to make sure that we have enough," Sirius said. "Oh and Dumbledore send me an owl asking if we can have an Order meeting tomorrow night, do you want to make an appearance? I'm sure he's heard about what happened at the Ministry today."

"Probably, and I think I will," Harry said. "I'll come under my cloak so no one notices me. You said that the Order is no longer looking at Dumbledore as Merlin, so maybe now we can start to take the fight to the Death Eaters, rather than react to the attacks. And with Madam Bones' suggestion, we'll have a powerful ally in the Ministry. Though I don't know how long she'll be in office."

"I agree, I sent her an owl earlier saying that she had two allies in us," Sirius said.

"Good, I was thinking that we could tell her that if she and Susan are ever attacked they could come here," Harry suggested.

"That would work, though we'd need to tell her the secret."

"I know but I think she's shown that she can be trusted with the way she acted today," Harry said.

"You're right and it's your decision," Sirius said. Harry nodded and set off to send the letter.

The next morning found Harry, Sirius, Remus, Hermione and the Weasley children in the Potter Manor training room. They had just finished breakfast and were now about to start their training regime.

"All right then, welcome to hell," Sirius barked. He was dressed in combat fatigues, similar to what the British Marines wore, and Harry had no idea where he had gotten them. "You are all now mine and Remus'. Our word is law; don't like it, too bad. You get one chance at this, once you decided to quit, you are done and can't rejoin the group. Understand?"

"Yes sir," the group barked.

"Good, now for starters we will be working on the physical aspect of magic," Sirius said. "If you are quicker, stronger and more fit than your opponent, then you can outlast them and you'll find that you won't tire as easily when casting spells. You're magical core is part of your body; you can train it to be more resilient just like any other muscle. So to begin with, you all will run 2km on this track every morning and as the summer goes on you will go on longer runs to build up your endurance. Now, MOVE IT MAGGOTS!"

The group sped off. It was just about twenty minutes later when Ron stumbled across the finish line last. Harry had finished first, as he had had gone through some of this the previous summer. The twins were in the next best shape as they had trained for Quidditch the longest with Oliver Wood, then came Ginny and Hermione, who seemed to be battling it out between the pair, and finally Ron.

"That was pathetic," Remus growled. "Tomorrow, you will have to complete it faster than today, or we start adding on length."

Several pale faces, especially Ron's, met this order though they wisely kept their mouths shut. Once the group had caught their breaths, Sirius and Remus had them move onto lifting weights and calisthenics. After a quick lunch, they turned to casting, silent casting. Sirius told them that they would learn new spells but first they would review and make sure that they could cast all the spells that they had already learned silently. The group spent nearly four hours reviewing spells from their first four years until it was time for dinner.

"So how do you all feel?" Sirius asked cheekily as the group made its way to the kitchen for dinner.

"Sod off Sirius," Fred growled.

"FRED WEASLEY, watch your language!" Molly cried.

"Sorry mum," Fred muttered. He was too exhausted to argue, something that Molly noticed.

"Don't worry, after a week or so of this, and you all will see the difference and it will become easier," Remus said wisely. Harry nodded, which didn't endear him to his friends and girlfriend.

"Well then, I'm sure that you all will sleep well tonight, so once dinner is done, it's off to bed for you lot," Molly said. No one argued.

Dinner was a quiet affair, as the Hogwarts group was too tired to make much conversation.

"All right you lot, off to bed with you," Molly said. "We have an Order meeting, so go on then."

The Hogwarts group trudged off to their rooms, Harry giving Sirius and Remus a look that was missed by the elder Weasleys.

"Welcome back everyone," Sirius said as the Order settled into his or her seats in Grimmauld Place's kitchen. Sirius was seated at the head of the table, as it was his house. Remus was at his left, while the seat to his right was empty. Dumbledore was seated at the far end of the table; next to him sat Snape and a couple of the older (more indoctrinated) Dumbledore supporters. The rest of the Order filled out the rest of the table.

"As I'm sure you've all heard, Harry, Remus, myself and Hermione were cleared of all charges levied against us by Fudge and his packers this morning," Sirius began, which was met by a good natured cheer. "Yes, thank you. And I'll be sure to pass along your thanks to Hermione as well. But something much more interesting came up during our hearing. Madam Bones was able to publicly get a copy of Harry's memory from his visit to the graveyard where Voldemort was reborn. She also announced that she will be reopening all of the cases involving Death Eaters, convicted or suspected, to further investigation to make sure that my situation isn't repeated."

"What does this mean?" someone asked.

"All suspected Death Eaters will be required to present themselves before the DMLE and testify under Veritaserum," Remus answered. "There will be no hiding behind the Imperious Curse this time."

A great cheer echoed through the room.

"This is excellent," a tall, brown haired man said. "So is the Ministry acknowledging that You-Know-Who has returned?"

"Not fully, Fudge and his ilk will deny until their dying day. But with Director Bones on our side, it will greatly increase our chances in making some serious strides in winning this war. But also, it puts her in a very vulnerable position," Sirius said.

"Yes, Madam Bones is now the most visible and vulnerable person in our fight against Voldemort," Dumbledore said, speaking for the first time. "And while this news is most welcome, it might not be the best option we have at this time."

"What do you mean Albus? If Bones brings in all the Death Eaters that got off last time, it will expose everything and we can stop them from helping You-Know-Who," Kingsley said.

"That's true but this exposure will severely weaken the magical world and Madam Bones isn't the most forgiving type," Dumbledore said using his holier-than-you voice.

"So what would you have us do?" a new voice barked out from nowhere. "Just sit back and let Voldemort take over our world without a fight. This is war Headmaster, you need to be willing to fight for what you believe in."

Suddenly Harry appeared, pulling off his cloak. He was sitting in the seat to the right of Sirius.

"Harry, my boy, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore said.

"Harry dear, you shouldn't be here!" Molly cried.

"It's too late for that, and there's nothing you can do about it now," Harry said stoutly. "I have as much right to be here as any of you. Probably more than some."

"Of course Potter has to make a scene," Snape drawled from his seat. "Arrogant boy, just trying to make himself the hero."

"Shove it Snape," Harry snarled. "I expect you'll be receiving an owl from the DMLE soon enough, better hope that you have a good sob story to try and not get Azkaban or worse."

Snape leapt to his feet, his hand darting for his wand but before he could even get his hand into his pocket, Snape was staring down over a dozen wands, all their tips glowing brightly.

"Sit down Snape," Sirius barked. "You are only here because for some reason Dumbledore trusts you. Problem is, none of us trust Dumbledore anymore than we do you. So you've put yourself in quite a bind, literally."

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Remus snapped. Snape's limbs went rigid and he fell to the floor, his eyes bulging.

"Sirius, Remus please," Dumbledore pleaded. "Severus has my trust, he doesn't serve Voldemort anymore than you do."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," Harry growled. "He's your spy apparently. But then why has his information always come a little too late to stop any attacks. A spy is no good if you don't act on the information that's given."

"Severus' cover could be blown if too much happens," Dumbledore said.

"It shouldn't matter if his cover is blown, you should act on the information he gave you to save as many people as you could," Sirius snarled. "How many people, Order or otherwise, died because you decided not to act in the last war?"

"You would sacrifice Severus' cover?" Dumbledore asked.

"If it would save people, yes!" Remus barked.

"It's for the _Greater Good_, isn't Headmaster?" Harry asked viciously. "What's one life against the lives of tens, or hundreds?"

"Face it Dumbledore, you're too much of a coward to make the hard decision," Sirius growled. "I hate to say this, but in this war people will die, there's not much we can do to stop that. What we can do is make sure that as few people on our side die, and the only way to do that is to stop pussyfooting around and fight back. Put the Death Eaters down like the dogs they are."

"You would truly go to such lengths to fight Voldemort, you would turn as Dark as he is," Dumbledore said.

Harry's eyes flashed and his magic expanded, making it almost impossible for anyone in the room to breathe.

"Evil only triumphs if good men stand by and do nothing," Harry said. "You would have these risk their lives to 'redeem' people who don't want to be redeemed or who don't deserve to be. I'm not saying go around killing people without reason, but if it's a choice between someone I care about or a Death Eater, the Death Eater is going in the ground permanently. The time for stunning and binding is over."

"Albus, he's right," Moody growled. "I don't know why you kept insisting that we bring the bastards in alive every time. Potter's right, and besides, blowing someone's arm or leg off is just as good as stunning them and then they can't get back up to curse you in the back."

The Aurors that had been recruited to the Order; Kingsley, Tonks, Hestia Jones and Emma Vance all nodded.

"It's a noble gesture to try and save everyone Albus," Arthur Weasley said. "But Sirius, Harry, Remus and Alastor are right. If I have to choose between saving one of my family members or a Death Eater, I will protect my family be any means necessary and within reason."

"Arthur!" Molly cried. "What are you doing? You can't speak to Albus Dumbledore like that."

"Silence Molly," Arthur barked. "I know that you still feel the pain of losing your brothers during the last war but this is the only way, other than hiding and fleeing, that we can protect our families from V…Volde…Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Harry, Sirius and Remus looked at the Weasley Head of House with greatly increased pride (anyone who could stand living with Molly Weasley for as long as he had, had to have one hell of a backbone). Most of Order also was astonished that the usually meek and quiet eldest Weasley would say the name.

"Arthur," Molly whimpered. Arthur had rarely stood up to her, let alone disobey Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm with Sirius, Remus and Harry," Arthur said. "It's time to stop reacting to everything and letting those bastards take away our lives. We need to start fighting back."

Several more people rose and agreed, mostly the younger members of the Order.

"Look, you all have to make a decision; do you do what's right, or what's easy?" Harry asked, looking directly at Dumbledore. The Headmaster winced as his own words had been thrown back at him for the second time during this meeting. "Sitting back and letting Voldemort take over while hoping that someone else will solve the problem is doing what's easy. Taking the fight to Voldemort and making sure that you can look yourself in the mirror and say, 'I've done everything I can do to protect my family and friends' even if that person has taken a life, is doing what's right."

"That's enough for tonight," Sirius said. "All of you go home and think long and hard on your decision. We're all on the same side, fighting for the same thing, the end of Voldemort."

The Order filled out of the house, many of them with very pensive looks on their faces. Finally it was only Dumbledore, Snape (still petrified), Sirius, Remus and the two Weasleys.

"Look Dumbledore, you need to take your own advice," Sirius said. "You always told us that 'you need to do what is right, not what's easy'. Well, that's what you need to figure out. Now go home and take your pet Death Eater with you, I can't wait to see what he has to say when Amelia get's a hold of him."

Albus paled. "Come now Sirius, do you really think its necessary to be this petty," the white haired man said. "Severus is for the Light. Many people's lives would be ruined if Severus was arrested and made to talk, surely you can talk with Amelia about…"

"No Albus, I'm done taking orders from you," Sirius snapped. "You lost that right when you made me rot in Azkaban for twelve years and sending Harry to be a slave for the Dursleys. And besides, the Death Eater round up wasn't my idea, it was Amelia's."

"BLACK!" Snape roared as he was finally freed from the Body-Bind. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Is that a threat Snivellus?" Sirius growled. "You know the laws pertaining to threatening a Lord of a Most Noble and Ancient House, surely your Death Eater friends taught you that."

Snape spun on his heel and left without another word, Dumbledore following closely behind.

"Let's go home," Harry said.

**A/N: There you go, chapter 5. This was a tough one, trying to figure out what to do with the trials and afterwards. Also, as in the chapter, Harry's animagus form is either a wolf or a large cat, but I can't decide between the two, so I need some help. Please tell me what you'd think would be best, and I'll consider them. He will only have one form, and it will not be magical, though there are some great stories with a magical Animagus Harry in them (mathiasgranger's Open Your Eyes series for example). **

**Please read and review, any suggestions would be much appreciated,**

**Phoenixflame**


	6. Headlines

**Disclaimer: The _Harry Potter_ universe is the property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros and Scholastic publishing, not me. I'm just having some fun in the _HP_ world.**

In the days following the trial saw a tension settle over Potter Manor. When the group returned from Grimmauld Place, Mrs. Weasley immediately made her disapproval known with Harry sneaking into the Order meeting as well as his continued disrespect for Dumbledore.

When the other Hogwartians found out that Harry had attended the meeting, there were mixed reactions. The twins were slightly miffed, though Harry could tell that they were only joking. Ginny seemed angrier than the twins, but Harry wasn't sure why. Ron had a frown on his face though Harry could tell that it was more from disappointment than anger. Hermione's reaction was the easiest to read, it held a mix of exasperation, disappointment and amusement.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys but it was a spur of the moment thing," Harry said. "I've already told you all about the meeting, and Padfoot and Moony have already said that they'll keep me informed of what's going on with the Order and I'll tell you all what I hear."

This answer seemed to mollify the assorted others. "But keep that from your Mum, she doesn't want any of us worrying about this. She feels that we should leave this to the adults," Harry said. The twins, Ron and Ginny frowned at this. "It's a worthwhile goal, but it's improbable. I've been in this fight since that Halloween, and I have a feeling you all won't leave me alone if I tell you to stay away."

"You're dame straight," Ron said.

"You're stuck with us Potter, you are an honorary Weasley, we don't abandon family," Fred and George chorused. Ginny nodded.

"If you even think of sending me away for 'my own good' I will hex you so bad, you won't be able to sit on a broom straight ever again," Hermione growled. The quartet of boys grimaced and crossed their legs, much to the amusement of Hermione and Ginny.

As the days passed, the group saw improvement in their fitness levels. They started to see their times in running drop. After the runs, Sirius and Remus would bring the sextet back to the Manor and into the training room that James, Sirius and Remus had set up before the Potters went into hiding. And in this room, Sirius and Remus introduced the group to dodgeball, well introduced it to the Weasleys, as Harry and Hermione had become familiar with the game during their primary school days, though it wasn't the best of memories.

"If the Death Eaters can't hit you, they can't kill you," Sirius said in answer to Ron's question of why they were playing a game.

"We'll be doing this everyday after your morning exercises," Remus said. "You'll need to push past your limits, you don't know how long a fight is going to last so this way you'll still know to dodge even when you're exhausted."

"It's interesting that Riddle hasn't made a move since his return," Harry said. "I would have though that he would do anything in his power to stop these new wave of trials."

"He's probably counting on Malfoy and the other Death Eaters to stall as long as they can," Sirius said.

"Do you really think that the DEs will come quietly? They've got to know that they're bent over the barrel," Harry said.

"No, they'll fight tooth and nail against this but there's not much they can do," Remus said.

"Amelia sent me an interesting letter a few days ago," Sirius said. "Fudge has been blocking her every move but she was able to get legality for the summons by saying that the First War never truly ended. Voldemort's body was never recovered, nor his wand that night. So she's using that excuse to bring in all the accused Death Eaters to make sure that they aren't 'being' controlled."

"That's brilliant," Hermione exclaimed.

"It won't do much though, Malfoy and the other Eaters won't show up even if they are summoned," Harry said.

"You're probably right but then people will know that they're scum," Sirius growled.

"Do you think that Riddle is getting inside information, I mean, we know he's had spies in the Ministry for years but what about the Order?" Harry asked.

"Snape?" Sirius said.

Harry nodded. "We know Snape was a Death Eater during the First War, though he supposedly changed sides but Dumbledore has never released the reason," Sirius said. "I can't say for sure but if there is a leak, my money's on Snape."

Meanwhile in London…

"We have to act fast Cornelius," Amelia Bones said. "Let me bring in those suspected of being Death Eaters; if they are truly under the Imperious Curse, then they have nothing to hide."

"Do you truly believe that Potter boy's delusions?" Fudge sneered. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named isn't back, he's dead and I won't have you besmirch the respected names of several of our most prominent citizens."

"We don't know for sure that You-Know-Who is truly dead, we never recovered a body or wand from Godric's Hollow that night," Amelia argued. "Until I see a corpse, I won't say 100% that he's dead. Cornelius, all I'm asking for is the ability to do my job and protect our citizens."

"No Amelia, you will do no such thing," Fudge roared. "I am the Minister and what I say is law!"

Bones raised an eyebrow. "Very well then Minister, I shall take my leave. I hope that you realize that this stance will be your calling card and how you are remembered in history, are you prepared to take the chance that you were wrong."

"Is that a threat Director?" Fudge snarled.

"No sir," Amelia said before leaving the office.

"How'd it go boss?" Kingsley asked when Amelia returned to her own office.

"As well as I had hoped for; Fudge refuses to see reason on this," Bones said. "He believes that as Minister, his word is law."

Kingsley's eyes widened.

"Too bad that the DMLE is outside the Minister's command, so we will be progressing as planned I have a meeting with Gringotts about the possibility of getting the goblins to either monitor the accounts of the Death Eaters or seize them entirely."

"Do you think that you could convince the goblins to do that?" Kingsley asked.

"I have to try, Fudge won't help us so we need to help ourselves," Bones said.

"Thank you for see me Director Ragnok," Bones said three days later as she entered the Director of Gringotts' office. "May your gold always flow and your enemies tremble beneath your boots."

"Thank you Director Bones," Ragnok said with a tight-lipped smile. "Even among the goblins you have a reputation of being a fair and just woman. Now what do you wish to discuss?"

"As you are well aware, there is talk that You-Know-Who has returned," Bones began but was interrupted by Ragnok.

"Please Director Ragnok, show your courage and say the name. It is only that, a name," the goblin said.

"Ah yes, well there are rumors that Voldemort has returned," Bones said. "And I have decided to reopen all the Death Eaters cases; convicted or suspected, and I've come to ask for a huge favor. I wish to see if you would be willing to monitor or freeze the accounts of those on this list."

Amelia handed over a piece of parchment that Ragnok perused calmly.

"Some of these names on this list are some of Gringotts most wealthy accounts holders, some of our most secure vaults," Ragnok said.

"I understand the position that I'm putting you in Director Ragnok but if these people are able to freely access these funds, they could cause untold havoc. All I ask is that you do this until the current crisis is over, also if any of these people turn out to be Death Eaters, I might be able to convince the Ministry to spilt the seized vaults between the Ministry and the goblins of Gringotts."

Ragnok's eyes gleamed.

"A most interesting proposal Director Bones, unfortunately Gringotts keeps its clients' secrets with the utmost importance so we can't monitor these vaults, only the account holders have the right to do that. And to freeze the accounts would only work if the account if the account holders were under suspicion of committing a crime," the goblin said. "You see helping criminals is bad for business."

"I see, well thank you very much for your time Director Ragnok," Amelia said with a hidden grin. "I have taken up much of your valuable time but I must return to the Ministry, I have several things that I have to put in motion. Thank you Director, I will keep you informed of any changes in those names' statuses."

"Good day Director Bones," Ragnok said.

Amelia rose and gave a curt bow, which was returned, before leaving the bank.

Ragnok sat back down in his chair and picked up the list of names that Amelia had left.

"This shall raise quite a few eyebrows around our world," Ragnok grinned. "Looks like Lord Potter and Lord Black were correct in their opinions of Madam Bones. This could be the beginning of a beautiful partnership."

"It seems that I was right," Sirius grinned brandishing several pieces of parchment.

"What are you shouting about?" Remus asked.

"I found a clause in the marriage contracts for Bellatrix and Narcissa that will allow me to reclaim their dowries, which came from the Black family vault and were quite substantial."

"How substantial?" Remus asked.

"Enough to nearly wipe out both the Malfoy and Lestrange families' fortunes," Sirius said. Both Harry and Remus grinned ferally.

"Without any money, Malfoy won't be able to spread his 'influence' around the Ministry," Remus said. "What are you going to do with the reclaimed money?"

"I was thinking that we should give some to the goblins for their help, then giving the rest to Amelia in the form of a generous donation," Sirius said. "I think the Malfoy family would love to generously hand over their supposed fortune to the men and women of the DMLE."

"That's brilliant," Harry cried.

"A prank worthy of the Marauder's Hall of Fame," Lupin said.

"What's the clause?" Harry asked.

"Well, in the Lestrange contract, there's a clause that says that the couple must have conceived a child within the first 7 years of the marriage. And Bellatrix hasn't had any children, she's been to busy killing, torturing or causing mayhem to get knocked up," Sirius said. Harry and Remus frowned a bit at Sirius' language but agreed with the premise.

"All right, but what about the Malfoys?" Remus asked.

"Well, that one is more financial in nature, you see Lucius has been helping himself to the Black Fortune for years but he never realized that it was considered a loan by the Goblins since he isn't a Black by blood or marriage. He hasn't paid back a Knut back, so I'm going to have Gringotts call in what he owes."

"And that will break the marriage contract how?" Harry asked.

"The contract states that Lucius can't be considered a criminal, or the contract is broken and House Black has the right to reclaim the dowry that was given to the Malfoys. And he's been stealing from the Black vault for years."

"Let's say worst case, he's able to pay back the money what then?" Harry asked.

"Well, with Amelia rounding up the 'suspected' Death Eaters, I can call on him to present himself before the courts to prove his innocence or the money is forfeit."

"You've done your research," Remus grinned. "Well done. With this, we'll cripple Voldemort's finances and power base. But we need to be ready, Voldemort won't take it standing down."

"To true, he'll be out for blood and this war will get bloody quickly," Harry said. "He'll most likely go after his most visible opponents; Director Bones and Dumbledore."

"Well he can have Dumbledore for all I care," Sirius growled. "After what he's done, he would deserve it."

"Maybe."

What!" exclaimed Sirius and Remus.

"What are you saying Harry?" Remus asked.

"Look, I'm not saying Dumbledore doesn't deserve to rot for his crimes but I wouldn't wish Riddle on anyone no matter what their crimes might be. Just like I don't want anyone subjected to the Dementors."

The two Marauders sat, stunned and slack-jawed, at Harry, who began to grow uncomfortable under their stares.

"You're right Harry," Remus said. "I know that Albus has done the least to me personally but you raised a good point. No one deserves to have Voldemort come after them, even Dumbledore."

Sirius starred at the pair of them for a moment then said heavily, "I'll accept your decision but I don't agree with it, though the Dementors thing I do agree with. No one deserves that."

Harry and Lupin smiled at the dark haired man-child.

The rest of June passed quietly for the inhabitants of Potter Manor. The group continued their training; their bodies becoming slimmer and stronger and thanks to Sirius and Remus' teachings, their reflexes were sharper than ever, even Harry's already impressive ones. The Order met every week though Harry didn't attend any of the meetings, and each meeting saw more and more people turn away from Dumbledore's 'redemption for all' method and come to Sirius and Remus' side of 'this is war'.

Voldemort had also stayed quiet in the passing weeks. There had been no attempts on Muggles or wizards, and even the dementors were still guarding Azkaban, though the Order felt that this was just the calm before the storm.

The second week of July brought about the first round of Death Eater retrials. These were the Death Eaters who had already been convicted and were in Azkaban. Amelia made these trials private to the public and press until they were all concluded, as she didn't want anyone getting the idea of trying to spring the Death Eaters from Ministry custody.

_**Daily Prophet Exclusive**_

_**Bones re-tries Convicted Death Eaters in response to Lord Black's Illegal Incarnation.**_

_**Ever since it came to light that Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, was sent to Azkaban prison without trial for supposedly betraying the Potters to You-Know-Who as well as the murder of 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew, we here at the Daily Prophet have been urging the Ministry to make sure that this horrendous incident doesn't happen again. And apparently the Ministry has been listening.**_

_**Director Amelia Renee Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement announced that she would be personally reviewing every single case regarding the Death Eaters, as well as any other cases that have resulted in an Azkaban sentence, and will be reopening several other cases, to make sure that no one will suffer as Lord Black did.**_

_**We applaud Madam Bones for her commitment to justice and sense of fair play.**_

"This won't go down well with Voldemort, he's going to be out for blood once he sees this," Harry said.

"And it's funny how the _Prophet_ is kissing up to Sirius, yet they still don't understand that Voldemort is back," Hermione said.

"Well, if you didn't like that article, then we know that you won't like this one," Sirius said passing that day's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ to Harry and Hermione.

_**Lord Potter, Black and Two Others Found Innocent by Self-Defence**_

_**Newly appointed Lord Harry James Potter found himself in front of the Wizengamont earlier this summer on charges of assault, breaking the Statue of Secrecy and even two counts of murder! He was joined in his court appearance by his godfather, the newly pardoned Lord Sirius Orion Black, his long-time confidant and love interest, Miss Hermione Grange, a muggleborn witch who is considered by many to be the brightest witch of the age, as well as a Mr. Remus Lupin, a werewolf and former Defence against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts.**_

_**According to the court transcripts, Lord Potter was visiting Miss Granger and her parents along with Lord Black and Mr. Lupin when some followers of You-Know-Who and several Dementors supposedly attacked them. This 'attack' left two men dead at the hands of Lord Potter and while the four perpetrators were found innocent by reason of self-defence, this paper won't rest until the truth is found.**_

"Just like last year," Harry muttered. "I'm a fame seeking nutter or a raving Dark Lord in training, it will be interesting to see people's reactions when we get back to Hogwarts."

"The people who care don't matter, and the people who matter don't care Harry," Hermione said, patting Harry's hand.

"Listen to Hermione, she is the Brightest Witch of the Age," Sirius said. "And she's right. So what if people believe this crock, they'll come around. I do find it interesting that they're praising me yet decrying you."

"It's what sells papers," Remus said. "You know how about we take a break from training and all this depressing news and do something fun for a change."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Well, your birthday is coming up in just over a week, we can have a party," Sirius said. "We need to get out of the Manor, maybe for your birthday we can go down to London for the day."

"Really, aside from going to the Alley and that one time for a trip in primary school, I've never been to London," Harry said.

"Well it's settled then, we'll go to jolly old London, in fact I think that there's supposed to be this big sporting event going on in London at the end of the month," Remus said.

"Oh yes, England is playing Italy in an international friendly on the 30th at Wembley," Evan Granger said as he entered the room. "England didn't qualify for the World Cup last year across the pond, it was a poor show but hopefully this is the start of something special."

"What are you talking about? The Quidditch World Cup was here in Britain last year," Ron exclaimed. "We went."

"Not Quidditch Ron, football," Hermione said.

"What?"

"It's a muggle sport, popularity wise it's equivalent to Quidditch," Harry said.

"Really?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, football is the Muggle's most popular sport," Hermione began, falling into lecture mode. "Each team fields 11 players and there's only one ball."

"How fun can that be, only one ball," Ron scoffed.

"I'll admit it's a lot more fun to play then just watch but still it's quite exciting. And if you go to a high level match, the atmosphere is up there with Quidditch."

"There's an idea, we could go to the match for Harry's birthday," Sirius said. "You said it's on the 30th, it'll be nice to get away and get out."

"But what about You-Know-Who, it isn't safe," Molly argued.

"We'll be in Muggle London, surrounded by thousands of other people," Sirius said. "And besides Voldemort hates Muggles, he feels that they're beneath his attention. It will be a perfect place to hide during a day out."

"But Albus…"

"Dumbledore's opinion is neither wanted nor warranted in this discussion," Sirius growled. "This is Harry's decision, not mine, yours and certainly not Dumbledore's."

Molly's face flooded red but Harry spoke up, cutting her off.

"I think it would be fun," Harry said. "I liked playing football during primary, even if I was chosen last. And I've never been to a match, it will be interesting to see how it differs from Quidditch."

"But what about tickets? The match is in less than two weeks," Evan said.

"Magic and goblins," Sirius said. "The goblins have plenty of contacts in the Muggle world, this live to make money and to piss off arrogant purebloods. They would never limit themselves to servicing only the magical world."

"Well I'm in if we can get tickets," Evan said. "I've always wanted to go see a match at Wembley but these two aren't the biggest sportswomen," he added indicating Hermione and Mrs. Granger, both women looked affronted and amused.

"I'll owl Slashclaw this afternoon to see what he can do," Harry said.

"You know I never figured you for a football man Sirius," Harry said.

"Well, your mother introduced me, James and Remus to the game after we graduated," Sirius answered. "Also it pissed off my parents and the other Death Eaters."

Harry chuckled.

"Harry, are you sure this is wise?" Hermione asked. "I mean, I want to do something special for your birthday but can you imagine Ron or any of the Weasleys acting like Muggles for a day in the middle of London."

"Not really but if the crowds at a football match are anything like the ones at the Hogwarts Quidditch matches or the World Cup, then they won't notice the Weasleys acting very strange," Harry said.

"You're right, no one will look twice as long as everyone is wearing Muggle clothing," Hermione said. "But you know that Molly will most likely tell Dumbledore as soon as she can. I don't know why she is constantly trying to get you to tell him where you are."

"She probably will but it doesn't matter, he's the Headmaster of my school and nothing else," Harry said firmly. Hermione nodded and wrapped him up in a hug.

"So, are you all ready to go?" Sirius asked as the group readied themselves for their Floo trip to Grimmauld Place.

"Yes Sirius, come on then, we're going to be late," Harry said.

"Right then, when we get to Grimmauld Place we'll take the Underground to the stadium," Remus said. "Does everyone have their wands? Good, just an extra precaution but you can never be careful enough."

The subsequent Floo trip and tube ride went as planned, though the Weasleys (except Molly and Ginny) were looking around in awe at the buildings and the Underground trains. No one recognized Harry, as Sirius had placed a subtle 'Notice-Me-Not' charms on him as an extra precaution. Now all anyone would remember about Harry was that he was a non-descript looking teenage boy. The Weasleys stood out as much for their red hair as their amazement at the mundane things around them. While the group got some looks, they were able to pass off the peculiarity as tourism and excitement for the match.

The group got off the Underground at Wembley Park, and got their first glimpse of the stadium. The Weasleys were awestruck, even Sirius and Remus, who had seen games with James and Lily, looked stunned.

"Muggles built that without magic?" Ron gaped as they approached the stadium.

"Sure did, it was built in 1923 and has hosted dozens of high level matches, including a World Cup final back in 1966," Hermione said.

The group passed through the ticket vendors and soon found their seats.

"What are they doing down there?" Ron asked.

"The two teams are warming up," Evan said. "Flying around on brooms works your upper body and core but football is all endurance and legs."

It wasn't long after they had settled into their seats that the teams lined up for their respective national anthems. As the final few notes of 'God Save the Queen,' filtered out through the stands. Harry could feel the energy level in the stadium grow. While it wasn't at the level of the World Cup final that he had attended last summer, it was easily more than any of Hogwarts' Quidditch matches, though Harry's last match against Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup came the closest.

The whistle blew and the game began. And soon enough Ron and Ginny began to lose interest; Ron mainly because the action wasn't as fast paced as Quidditch, though he did comment on the similarities between the English goalkeeper and a Keeper in Quidditch. Ginny seemed more aggravated in the seating arrangements. The group sat in two rows; Harry, Hermione, the Grangers, Sirius and Remus were in one row and the Weasleys were behind them. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, who had heartily disagreed with the idea of attending a 'Muggle' sport, were at the opposite end of their row from Harry and Hermione.

The first half ended with Italy holding a one-goal advantage. During halftime, which the Weasleys had never heard of since Quidditch doesn't stop for anything, the group ordered several orders of fish and chips, and the Weasleys were introduced to several Muggles beverages; including Coke, Pepsi and Sprite. Harry and Hermione were interested in seeing the Weasley children's reactions to soda; the twins were wild enough without any caffeine adding to it.

"It's amazing what Muggles come up with," Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

"Arthur, hush," Molly scolded as several people looked at the Weasleys in confusion.

The second half began much like the first half ended with Italy dominating the ball. In the 58th minute, England got a scoring chance but the Italian defender tackled the English striker in the box. A great roar of outrage came from around the pitch. The referee, who was wearing a bright yellow shirt, blew his whistle.

"That's got to be a card," Evan Granger said. "At least a yellow."

"What?" Ron asked, completely perplexed.

"Honestly Ronald, don't you remember Dean Thomas talking about cards during Harry's Quidditch matches," Hermione said. "If the referee thinks that a foul is severe enough, he can give the player either a yellow or red card."

"So what?" Ginny scoffed. "What's a card going to do?"

"Well, if a player is given a yellow, it means the referee is giving that player a warning to not do that again," Mr. Granger explained. "A red card means that that player is immediately ejected from the game and that player's team must play a man down for the rest of the game."

"Also if a player gets two yellow cards, that player is also given a red card and sent off," Hermione added. "I wish they would do that for Quidditch, some of those fouls that Slytherin commits against Harry could have killed him."

"They won't do that for Quidditch, it's mental," Ron said. "There wouldn't be enough players and besides, with Madam Pomfrey there, she'd patch people up."

"Looks like the referee is being generous and only giving the Italian player a yellow," Evan Granger said, cutting off his daughter before she could tear into Ron about Harry's health.

"What's going on now?" Fred asked.

"Since the foul occurred in the 18-yd box, England gets a penalty shot," Hermione said.

"But in Quidditch, any foul results in a penalty shot," Ron said.

"Yes Ronald but this isn't Quidditch, only fouls in the penalty box result in penalty shots," Hermione said.

England converted the penalty shot, tying the score and play resumed. However, Italy quickly took back command of the game and in the 70th minute Italy retook the lead. And held it, the final score was 2-1 Italy.

"So what did you all think?" Evan asked Harry and the Weasleys.

"It was fun, though Quidditch is much more action packed," Harry said.

"Quidditch is much better, you're constantly moving, the rules are much simpler and easier to understand," Ron said.

"I don't know about that," Hermione said. "Maybe for someone who grew up in the magical world Quidditch would be simpler but for someone who was Muggle-raised football is easier to understand. I don't think I'll ever understand Quidditch, it seems like fun but if you can't fly very well, then you can't play. While with football, anyone can play."

"A witch that can't fly is pathetic," Ginny scoffed.

Harry glared at Ginny. "Ginny, just because Hermione doesn't like to fly doesn't mean she can't," he said. "And besides I'm sure that there are some Muggle things that Hermione can do that you can't."

"I'm a witch," Ginny hissed. "Why would I want to do Muggle things when I have magic."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley," Arthur snapped. "The Grangers were kind enough to suggest coming here for Harry's birthday, and you are acting like, like…"

"Like Malfoy," Harry said. "You're acting like anything Muggle is beneath your notice. Muggles have found dozens of ways to get around the fact that they don't have magic. If you'd pay more attention to what your father does at the Ministry, you'd realize that."

Ginny flushed. "Such as?" she sneered.

"Muggles can talk with each other across the globe, instantaneously and without having to be on their knees; they can show moving pictures, they can restart a person's heart, bringing them back to life…"

"Bollocks!" Ron exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"Ronald, language!" scolded Molly.

"No its not," Evan said. "If a person's heart has stopped, we give them CPR. Basically, we massage their heart until it restarts."

"But what about a person's soul? If the heart stops, then the soul leaves the body and it can't come back," Arthur said.

"I'm not sure what you mean but I guess the soul does come back," Diane said. "Muggle science doesn't 'believe' in the existence of the soul. Our religions do, does the magical world have religion?"

"Not particularly, remember magicals and religion don't get along very well. According to some, we're devil spawn," Arthur said. The Grangers chuckled.

"I imagine so," Evan said. "Well, here's our ride. We better get on, the next train doesn't come for another hour."

"Ginerva, we will be having a word with you when we get back," Arthur said sternly. Ginny didn't make eye contact with her father as the train arrived.

"Get down!" Harry roared, grabbing Hermione by the wrist and pulling her down as he dove to the ground. Sirius and Remus reacted instantly and grabbed the Grangers, pulling them down. The twins grabbed their parents and Ron grabbed Ginny.

"What the bloody hell Harry!" Hermione cried but the rest of her scolding was drowned out as the tube train that they had been waiting for vanished in a brilliant flash.

BOOM!

The sound and shock wave hit a moment later. Muggles all around them were blasted off their feet. Harry looked up to see something that he had hoped never to see outside of a book or Muggle cinema. The platform had been blown apart; Muggles were thrown all over the place, and blood soaked rubble was everywhere. Harry's nose was assaulted by the scents of burning oil, flesh and smoke. Cries of fear, pain and surprise rent the air as people were dashing about, screaming for loved ones and friends.

"Are you all right Mione?" Harry asked as he helped Hermione to her feet.

"Yes, I'm okay Harry, thank you," Hermione responded. "What happened?"

"Death Eaters," Harry spat, looking up.

Above the carnage, there was a glittering green and silver skull with a snake protruding from its mouth, leering down at the wrecked platform. The Dark Mark.

"We need to get out of here," Sirius said. "We don't know if there are any Death Eaters still around."

"What about all the people who are hurt?" Diane asked. "We just can't leave them like this?"

"The Ministry will deal with this, the Oblivators should be arriving soon," Mrs. Weasley said.

"But shouldn't they bring doctors, there are many people injured," Evan said. Arthur, Sirius and Remus frowned.

"I doubt it, the Ministry is pretty apathetic when it comes to Muggles," Sirius said. "As long as there's no chance of the Statue of Secrecy being broken, they'll just wipe memories."

"That's horrible, they won't help these people just because they're not witches or wizards," Diane said.

"But they're just Muggles," Ron said. Everyone looked at the red head in shock, which quickly turned to disgust. "I mean, don't Muggle have their own Healers, don't they?"

"That's not the point Ronald," Hermione snapped. "If the Ministry has the ability to help, they should. It doesn't matter if its Muggles or witches and wizards."

"Look, enough bickering," Remus snapped. "Let's just get back to the Manor and we can finish this later.

Hermione, Harry and the Grangers glared at Ron but kept their mouths shut as Remus created a Portkey and the group vanished amid the screams, sirens and smoke.

_**Terror Strikes the Heart of London**_

_**Yesterday, a sight that hadn't been seen in the skies of Britain in nearly fifteen years was sighted above London. The Dark Mark was seen over the London cityscape in the aftermath of what is being called by the Muggles a 'terrorist' attack. At roughly half past six yesterday evening, an explosion rocked a, what our Muggle experts are calling, transportation platform that was packed with Muggles after a Muggle sporting event called 'football.'**_

_**A large amount of Erumpent Horn fluid, a class-3 explosive agent and class-B tradable substance caused the explosion. The fluid was set off just as the train had arrived at the platform.**_

_**Over 250 Muggles were killed and nearly another 300 were injured.**_

'_**We will be investigating this incident in accordance with our laws, though we are currently working on other priorities as there is very little evidence of wizarding involvement,' Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge said when asked yesterday evening.**_

"No evidence!" Hermione cried. "The Dark Mark was sighted and the explosion was caused by a magical creature!"

"That's Fudge for you, he'll deny everything," Sirius said. "Notice how the _Prophet_ said that the Dark Mark hadn't been sighted in almost 15 years, what about the World Cup last year. They're trying to cover it up. I got an owl from Amelia last night, and she's livid. She knows that this is retaliation for the Death Eater trials."

"Probably, Riddle mustn't have taken the fact that his Death Nibblers have been de-Nibbled," Harry said. "I still don't understand why Madam Bones hasn't had the convicted Death Eaters executed. They've been convicted twice on counts of treason, sedition, murder and all that."

"Well, she has been trying too but she needs the Wizengamont's approval, and Fudge with his ilk, and Dumbledore are blocking her."

"Dumbledore! I can see Fudge but why Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"He thinks that if the Death Eaters are executed, then that makes us just as Dark as Voldemort."

"You're joking!" Evan cried.

"I never joke about my work," Sirius quipped.

"I knew we shouldn't have introduced you to James Bond," Harry groaned.

"Oh come on, that's a great line," Sirius argued.

"Yes but I don't think that Voldemort will want us to talk if he catches any of us," Harry said. Evan, Remus and the Granger girls sniggered, though there was a self-deprecation to their laughter.

"Fudge and his impersonation of an ostrich is going to get us all killed," Sirius said. "I think that House Black and House Potter should make an appearance at the next Wizengamont meeting."

"When is it?" Harry asked.

"Two weeks, you won't be able to vote since you have to be 25 but you should attend to select a proxy for your family's votes," Sirius said.

"Who was the Potter proxy before?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore."

"Of course," Harry said. "So the old meddler has been using my family's votes for his own gain. Well that ends now."

"Don't worry pup," Sirius said. "Who will you name as your proxy then?"

"I'm not sure, I'd like you to do it Sirius, but I know you control the Black family votes as well," Harry said. "But I also know you'd vote in my best interest and the best interest of the general population."

"Of course I'm up for it," Sirius said. "I just wish that James was here and the one teaching you about politics, not me."

The room sombered.

"Yes but you're here Sirius, and I'm sure that Dad would want you to help," Harry said.

Sirius' eyes glistened as he discreetly wiped them. The others looked away, feeling as if they were intruding on a personal moment.

"Well then, we'll need to go to Madam Malkin's to get you some proper robes," Sirius said. "Your class robes and dress robes won't make the best impression. Remember the Wizengamont is made up of doddering old fools who only care about continuing the Old Ways and looking good."

"Isn't Dumbledore Chief Warlock?" Hermione asked.

"No, he was voted out at the beginning of the summer because he kept going on about Voldemort's return," Remus said. "Now it's Fudge who's taken over as interim Warlock since he's the Minister."

"Well that's not surprising, but you know Fudge will do anything to stop me from trying to warn the public," Harry said.

"He'll try but he can't deny you appointing a proxy," Sirius said. "And even if Dumbledore shows up, with you there, you can denounce him as the Potter proxy."

"That'll sure twist his beard," Harry said.

"I hereby call this, the 578th meeting of the Wizengamont to order," Cornelius Fudge announced smugly from the top chair. "Now, does anyone have any pressing business that they wish to open the floor with before we get started?"

"I do Mr. Minister," a voice called out from the shadows.

"Step forward and be recognized," Fudge called out.

Sirius stepped forward, wearing robes of the deepest blue trimmed with ivory and the Black family crest on his right breast.

"Ah Lord Black, welcome back," Augusta Longbottom called out.

"Thank you Lady Longbottom," Sirius said bowing slightly to the formidable looking woman.

"You say you have business for this august body then Black," Fudge said sharply.

"Lord Black, and yes I do. I have brought with me the last member of a family that has long been vacant of Lordship," Sirius said. "While he is still too young to join us, he is here today to announce his _chosen_ proxy for his family's votes."

Harry stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Sirius. He was wearing black robes trimmed with red, the Potter family crest adorned on his right breast.

"I, Lord Harry James Potter, have come before this august body to claim my family's seat among you and to select my proxy as is my right," Harry announced.

"I see, now then Lord Potter," Fudge spat. "As you might be aware, Albus Dumbledore has been your family's proxy since your grandfather passed, since your father wasn't old enough to take his place among us."

"I am aware that Mr. Dumbledore has been my family's proxy since my grandfather passed on, however he was never chosen as my family's proxy since my grandfather passed shortly after my parents were murdered. Mr. Dumbledore selected himself as my family's proxy without speaking with me after my grandfather passed."

"You are too young to worry about such things Harry my boy," Dumbledore said.

"Mr. Dumbledore, you will address me by my title in this chamber," Harry said stiffly. "You are correct in only that I am too young to sit among you but not to worry about the dealings of this body. In less than a decade, I will be sitting among you all and I should know as much as I can."

"My apologies Lord Potter," Dumbledore said with an undercurrent of seething. "But have I not voted well on your family's behalf?"

"That might be true but I need someone who I can trust wholeheartedly in using my family's name," Harry said shortly, amid gasps of disbelief from a majority of the chamber; several members though, grinned at the seemingly fracturing of the Light. "I have chosen Lord Sirius Orion Black, my godfather, as the Potter family proxy until such a time that I am old enough to sit in my family's seat or I feel that Lord Black isn't voting in my family's name and best interest."

Dumbledore was crestfallen as he left the chamber. The rest of the meeting went smoothly, until the end when Sirius rose and announced that he was making a pair of donations in lue of the recent upswing of Death Eater activity; one donation (the Malfoy vault) went to the DMLE, and the other (the Lestrange vault) went to St. Mungo's, half to the long-term care ward and the other half to the research division to help the Healers find better techniques and spells to use. There was a stipulation for the researchers however, to look into Muggle ways of healing, in hopes of gaining more knowledge. This didn't go over very well with the pureblood supremacists but when Sirius talked about how Muggles had found a way to restart a person's heart, the bigots were shot down instantly.

The rest of August passed quickly for the Manor group. There were several mentions of Death Eater activity in the Daily Prophet, though it seemed to be more scare tactics than anything else. As September 1st drew closer, the Hogwartians grew more nervous as no owls had arrived from Hogwarts bearing school booklists, and in Hermione's hopes, a perfect's badge.

"Will a Hogwarts owl find us here?" Hermione asked the Saturday before they were scheduled to return to the castle.

"Yes, there are no owl-repelling wards on the Manor," Sirius said. "Remember the Ministry owls found us here."

"Right but then why hasn't Dumbledore or Voldemort found this place?" Hermione pressed.

"Well as you know, the Manor is under the Fidelius but it is also surround by the most complex and sophisticated set of wards outside of Hogwarts or Gringotts."

"But what about Portkeys? Couldn't someone put one in a letter and send it here?"

"No, there's a disabling ward around the Manor," Remus said. "Any Portkey or curse attached to a piece of mail is immediately disabled.

There suddenly came a chime from thin air. Everyone looked up.

"Well Mione, I'm wagering that we're about to get something from Hogwarts," Harry said. "Talk about timing."

Hermione swatted Harry on the arm and muttered, "Prat," much to the amusement of the room. In swooped six owls, each bearing the Hogwarts crest and clutching a familiar looking letter. One owl settled in front of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George respectively. Hermione's hand shot out to grab her letter but Harry stopped her. She looked at him with a 'McGonagall' glare but Harry returned it with a mischievous grin and twinkle in his eye.

"Forge, Gred, what are the odds that Mione's letter has a perfect's badge in it?" Harry asked. Hermione's face went Weasley red while Sirius and Remus chuckled.

"Oh Harrikins, that's a fool's bet," George answered.

"Everyone knows that Miss Granger will be the Gryffindor perfect," Fred said.

"The better bet is who will be the male fifth year perfect?"

Hermione snuck a glance at Harry, who snorted. "Oh come on, no one in their right mind would make me perfect," he said.

"Who else then?" Hermione asked.

"Me."

Everyone in the room turned toward Ron, who was holding a gold and scarlet badge, a Gryffindor perfect's badge.

"Oh Ronnikins!" Molly squealed. "I'm so proud of you. A perfect, that's everyone in the family."

"Ron," goggled the twins. "Wait, what about us?" they shot toward their mother.

But no one gave them an answer as everyone was still staring at Ron in amazement. Molly had thrown herself at her youngest son in a constricting embrace.

"Oh this is wonderful Ronnikins," Molly beamed. "You'll make an excellent perfect."

"Well done Ronald," Arthur said, slapping Ron on the shoulder. Ron looked over at Harry with a stunned and embarrassed expression. Harry just gave Ron a bracing smile and nodded.

"So Mione, what about you?" Harry said, tuning out Mrs. Weasley's squeals and quite embarrassing comments. Hermione blinked then picked up her letter. She opened it and tipped it over, out fell a matching scarlet and gold badge.

"Congrats Hermione," Harry said, wrapping his girlfriend up in a tight hug and pressing a kiss to her temple. "Knew you would get it."

"Yes but I though…" Hermione began but she was interrupted by Ginny.

"What, you didn't think Ron was good enough to be chosen as Perfect?" she snapped.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I won't lie, I didn't think that Ron would be chosen as perfect, no offense Ron. But you never were the one to take responsibility or to follow the rules…"

"Neither is Harry," Ginny snapped.

"I never said Harry was," Hermione said firmly. "Did I expect Harry to be named Perfect, yes. But am I also proud of Ron being selected, yes of course I am, just surprised."

Ginny looked like she was building up for a 'Weasley' rant when Ron raised a hand.

"Ginny, Hermione's right," Ron said. "I never though that I would be perfect, I honestly though that Harry would get the badge."

"Ron," Harry began.

"It's true Harry, you're the Gryffindor Golden Boy, the Boy-Who-Lived," Ron said. "And I'm just Ron Weasley, the younger brother of Fred and George, older brother to Ginny and best friend of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

The room fell into an awkward silence as the twins and Ginny looked at Ron.

"Ron, is that how you really feel?" Fred asked.

Ron shrugged. "It's not your fault, it's just I've always wished for something that makes me stand out," he muttered. "And with you, Harry, being my best friend, it's even harder."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry you feel that way Ron, I didn't ask to be the Boy-Who-Lived anymore than I asked to have Voldemort," insert various shudders, "murder my parents," he said. Ron looked down at his lap while Sirius and Remus grimaced. "The wizarding world is full of sheep who will believe anything they're told. Most people just see the scar, not the person behind it. So I'm sorry that my parents were killed by some crazy murdering psychopath, and for some reason couldn't kill me. I'm sorry that the wizarding world is full of cowards who were ready to roll over and let Voldemort," more shivers and shudders, "win rather than stand up and fight. They were cowards enough that a fifteen-month old baby, by some quirk of fate, did their job for them. I'd trade all of it away just to have my parents back, to have a normal life like you do Ron. And who says that you can't make a name for yourself, just put your mind to it and with enough work…"

Everyone in the room was transfixed by the emotion in Harry's voice. Ron wouldn't look Harry in the eye.

"Look I think that we've all said enough, why don't we head on up to bed," Evan Granger said. The others nodded and headed for their own rooms.

The next morning, a thin veneer of tension had settled over Potter Manor, as the inhabitants had splintered off into their own groups. Harry, Sirius, Remus and the Grangers had sided with Hermione in the thought that Ron being chosen as perfect came as a great surprise but not an unwelcome one. While Molly and Ginny thought that this was good for Ron, he had something that Harry didn't. Ron becoming perfect surprised the twins and Arthur, but they were also proud of him, though the twins showed their pride in Ron by teasing him mercilessly. The group made their way to Diagon Alley to collect their school supplies, though the Weasleys stayed separate from the others.

"What's your Defence textbook?" Remus asked as he, Sirius, Harry and Hermione entered Flourish and Blotts.

"Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard," Hermione said.

"That's your Defence text!" exclaimed Remus. "That waste of ink isn't worth the parchment it's printed on. You'll never learn anything from that."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, somewhat stunned that Remus, the man considered to be the bookworm of the Marauders, would decry a book.

"Slinkhard wouldn't know one end of his wand from the other," Sirius said.

"He only cares about theory, and he couldn't a simple Disarming spell let alone write a worthwhile Defence textbook," Remus said. "If your Defence teacher has assigned this book, then it looks like you'll be in for another lousy Defence teacher."

"This is our OWL year, we can't afford another lousy teacher," Hermione exclaimed.

"Why doesn't Dumbledore get someone to teach Defence that actually knows what he or she are doing?" Harry asked.

"Who knows what goes on in that man's head," Sirius growled. "But I think that it might be a good idea to pick up some extra Defence books."

Hermione's eyes lit up at the thought of more books, causing Harry to snigger, which in turn caused Hermione to slap him on the shoulder. Remus and Sirius led the couple over to the Defence section and found several books that they recommended; the two Marauders also selected several Battle Transfiguration books. When Harry asked why, Remus said, "It will help you to spread out your skills. Transfiguration is one of the hardest but also one of the most versatile branches of magic. You can defend or attack with one spell. That's why Dumbledore, McGonagall and even your father Harry, are, or in James' case were, feared so much. Their Transfiguration prowess was each unheard of and it made them very much feared to the Death Eaters."

Harry's eyes widened. He knew that his father had been a Transfiguration prodigy but to be compared with Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, even if Harry didn't trust the man, he still respected the man's skills, was news to Harry.

"Dad was really that good?" he asked.

Sirius and Remus chuckled. "Harry, James probably could have gotten his Mastery by the time he was twenty-five if he and Lily hadn't gone into hiding," Sirius said. "Now don't go blaming yourself, blame Voldemort. He's too blame not you," he added when he saw Harry's face fall slightly.

"By the time they were killed, James probably could have been the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, or at least been Minerva's assistant until she retired," Remus said. "He had this way of making Transfiguration seem simple, and could explain even the most difficult topic in ways that anyone could understand."

The Marauders, Harry and Hermione met back up with the Weasleys at the Leaky Cauldron after purchasing their supplies. The Weasleys (Molly and Ginny) were still slightly cold to Hermione but the others seemed to have changed their opinions.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and the others spent the rest of the week reviewing all that they had learned over the summer, as well as Harry and Hermione poured over their new books; Harry focusing more on the Transfiguration books. Sirius and Remus had surprised Harry by giving him a faded notebook.

"This is all of James' notes on Transfiguration from his years at Hogwarts and even afterwards," Sirius said. "I think that you might find some tips in there that will help you in your Transfiguration OWL."

Harry brushed his hand across the faded leather cover of the notebook as his eyes welled with tears. "Thank you," he said thickly. Sirius and Remus nodded and each patted Harry on a shoulder.

The morning of September 1st dawned bright and brisk over Potter Manor. While Harry and Hermione had packed their trunks the night before, the Weasley hadn't and the inhabitants of Potter Manor suffered the now-routine Weasley morning scramble as Ron, Ginny and the twins rushed around the Manor looking for their possessions. Once everyone had finally locked their trunks, they assembled in the sitting room. From there they Flooed to King's Cross.

"Have a good term and make sure you keep your heads down," Mrs. Weasley cried as the Hogwarts Express screeched into motion.

"Come on Ron, we better get to the perfects' cabin," Hermione said. "We shouldn't be long, so be good," she said, looking pointedly at Harry, who 'tried' to look innocent. Hermione rolled her eyes but gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek.

"Come on Harry, we don't want anyone to steal our seats," Ginny said. Harry and Hermione frowned but didn't say anything. Harry followed the tiny redhead back to their compartment. Ginny allowed Harry to walk inside first and then claimed the seat next to him.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm just sitting down," Ginny answered.

"Why don't you take the seat across from me? It's a lot easier to talk to someone when they're facing each other," Harry said.

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" Ginny asked softly, leaning over slightly.

"Then why are you sitting here?"

"Hey Harry, Ginny, mind if I sit with you guys," a familiar voice asked from the compartment door. It was Neville Longbottom.

"Neville mate, sure," Harry said, missing the dark look that flashed over Ginny's face. Neville grinned and dragged his trunk into the compartment. "Here mate," Harry said. He quickly drew his wand and gave it a flick, the heavy wooden trunk floated up into the luggage rack.

"Thanks Harry, so how was your summers?" the light brown-haired boy asked.

"It was good, though getting dragged in front of the Ministry and called a liar isn't the best impression," Harry said.

"I heard about that, I can't believe that the _Prophet_ and the Ministry would do that," Neville said. "I mean, do they really think that you'd kill someone in cold blood or for no reason?"

"Apparently they do, but it doesn't matter anymore. Like my lovely girlfriend said, 'Those who care don't matter, and those who matter care.'"

"That definitely sounds like something Hermione would say," Neville chortled. "Where's Ron? I'm guessing that Hermione is one of the new perfects so she'd be at the meeting but…"

"Ron was chosen as the other new Gryffindor Perfect," Harry said. "I know, we were just as surprised but I think that it'll do Ron some good. Get his confidence up, give him some responsibility."

Neville shrugged. "I guess, but I thought you would be an easy pick for Perfect," he said.

"I'm sure Ron will be a great Perfect," Ginny snapped, glaring at Neville, who looked taken aback.

"Easy Ginny, I'm not saying Ron won't be, I'm just surprised that he was chosen over Harry, that's all," Neville said.

Just then the door opened and in piled Hermione and Ron. Seeing that there was only one open seat, and seeing that Ginny was pressing up against Harry, Hermione slid into Harry's lap. Ginny's face went blotchy as Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.

"What are you doing?" Ginny hissed.

"There's not enough room for everyone to seat down, so I decided to sit in my _boyfriend's_ lap," Hermione said stiffly.

"You're dead Potter," a sneering voice jeered from the corridor. Harry turned to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle in the doorway. "You think you and your blood traitor mutt of a godfather can mess with my family, think again."

"Malfoy, I've faced off against _Voldemort_," Harry stressed the name, enjoying watching the three Slytherins jump, "four times and I'm still alive. So don't think for a second that you and the Statues of Stupidity can intimidate me. And it's your own father's fault; he agreed to the contract and then broke it by aligning himself with Riddle, an enemy of the House Black. Oh just so you know, the money that Sirius reclaimed, it's going to a good cause. He donated all of it to the DMLE, thought that the good guys should reap the rewards of a little left over gold, don't you think?"

Malfoy's face tinged pink as laughter filled the compartment. "The Dark Lord will have his revenge, and so will I. Mark my words Potter, your day is coming," he sneered.

Harry slowly got to his feet, his body uncoiling as if it were a spring. "Is that a threat Malfoy?" he whispered, yet it filled every inch of the compartment. Harry was a good couple inches taller than Malfoy, and with those Avada Kedavra eyes, Harry cut one imposing figure. Everyone in the compartment could feel the magic whipping around them; it buffered the girls' hair and everyone's robes. "Because remember Malfoy, I am the Lord Potter, and am well within my rights to call you out. So unless you want the whole school to know how much of a pathetic waste of space you are, I suggest you leave NOW!"

The last word was spoken with such force that everyone jumped, it was a command not a request and the three Slytherins followed it immediately. Harry sighed as he sat back down and pulled Hermione back onto his lap. He nestled his face in her neck and breathed deeply, allowing her scent to calm him down as it always did. Ron and Neville looked stuck between amused, awed and embarrassed at the display. Ginny looked aroused and furious.

"Wow Harry, that was some bit of magic," Neville said. "Way to put Malfoy in his place. And are you serious about the Malfoy fortune being given to the DMLE?"

"No, my godfather is Sirius but yes, it was," Harry said. "Oh, and I don't know if you know this but Sirius also reclaimed most of the Lestrange fortune and donated it to St. Mungo's, specificly the long-term care ward."

Neville's eyes widened. "You…thank you Harry, you don't know how much that means to me," he whispered.

"I think I do Neville and no thanks are needed," Harry said patting the brown-haired boy on the shoulder. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at one another in confusion, they had no idea what Harry and Neville were talking about.

Word of Harry's verbal beat down of Malfoy quickly spread throughout the train as several people came by their compartment to congratulate him. Harry just shrugged the praise off, because he had also seen quite a few of those same people staring and whispering about him behind his back over the years, whether it be the Heir of Slytherin incident three years ago or the Triwizard Tournament last year.

"Oh hello there Harry," a girl's voice said from the door. Harry turned and saw Cho Chang standing in the doorway.

"Hi Cho, can I help you with something?" Harry asked, shifting Hermione slightly in his lap so that he could face Cho clearly. He noticed Cho's eyes narrow at Hermione but then they softened when they settled on Harry.

"Oh no Harry, I was just doing my rounds and saw you sitting here and thought I would stop by and say hello," Cho said. "See you around Harry."

"What was that about?" Harry pondered after Cho had left. Ron and Neville just shrugged, though Harry noticed Hermione seemed very smug and Ginny was glaring alternatively between the door and Hermione.

The rest of the ride passed quickly as the sky grew dimmer and dimmer outside. Rain patted the windows as the train rattled farther and farther north. When the Hogwarts Express finally screeched to a halt at Hogsmeade Station, there wasn't a star visible in the sky.

"First years, over here," a stern female voice called out. Harry looked to see a withered older woman carrying Hagrid's lantern and directing the first years toward the boats that would lead them to the castle for the first time.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Don't know," Ron answered. "Maybe he's sick or something."

Harry frowned but followed Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny into a horse drawn carriage but these horses were nothing like any horses that Harry had ever seen.

"What are those things pulling the carriages?" he asked.

"What are you talking about Harry, there's nothing pulling the carriages," Ron said.

"Yes Harry, they've been pulled by magic like always," Hermione said.

"No, there's something pulling them," Neville said. "I've been able to see those things since I started Hogwarts."

"What?" Ron, Hermione and Ginny asked.

"Yes, they're called thestrals," a vague, dreamy voice said from an empty carriage. The group turned to see a young girl with dirty blonde hair and wide slivery blue eyes.

"Oh hello Luna," Ginny said. "Wait you can see these things too?"

"Yes, like Neville Longbottom, I've been able to see the thestrals since I came to Hogwarts," Luna said.

"Wait, how can you, Neville and Harry see them and we can't?" Hermione asked.

"It's because you haven't seen death," Luna answered bluntly.

"What do you mean, 'seen death'?"

"Only people who have seen death can see thestrals."

"So, anyone who has seen someone die can see these 'thestrals'?" Ginny asked.

"Cedric," Harry said softly. "But wait, how come this is the first time I've seen these thestrals? I mean, I saw my parents die when I was one, so wouldn't I have been able to see them when I first got here?"

"I do not know Harry Potter, but perhaps you can figure it out," Luna said.

Harry fell silent as the carriage shuddered to life. Hermione noticed her boyfriend's change in mood and intertwined her fingers with his and leaned her head on his shoulder. Ginny glared at the pair as the carriage trudged up the path to the castle.

"So who do you think will be the new Defence professor?" Hermione asked as the group entered the Great Hall.

"No idea, let's just hope they don't follow the lead of their predecessors," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"All four previous DADA professors have tried to do me in, for once I'd like a professor that will just teach us and not try and kill me."

"Oh right," Ron muttered.

"But Professor Lupin didn't…" Hermione began.

"Um Mione, didn't we have to run from Moony twice that night we saved Sirius," Harry said. "Now it wasn't his fault but still."

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Neville asked as they reached the Gryffindor table. Harry and the others looked up at the staff table. Harry and Hermione baulked when they recognized a short, squat witch dressed in pink.

"Oh hell no!" Hermione whispered.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Harry muttered.

"Isn't that the witch that was with Fudge last year when he tried to arrest you for wiping the floor with Snape?" Neville asked.

"Yes, that's Dolores Umbridge, she is Fudge's secretary and a right bitch," Harry growled. "I can't prove it but I have a feeling that she was one of the pushing factors in my trial over the summer."

"What is she doing here then?" Ron asked.

"If I'm right, then we're in trouble," Harry said. "I think she's our new Defence professor."

"Her!" Neville exclaimed. "She looks like she couldn't tell one end of a wand from another."

Harry and Hermione laughed. "That's probably right, and what's worse, she's one of those bigoted, idiotic purebloods," Harry said. "So we know that she'll do anything in her power to make my life miserable."

"So she's a female Snape?" Neville said. The others reeled, Harry felt as if he was going to spew all over the table.

"Neville, don't even joke about something like that," he groaned. "That image is even scarier than Voldemort."

Several people shrieked at the mention of the 'dreaded' name around them but Harry and Hermione ignored it. "But if she is the new DADA professor, then there's no way we'll be learning anything that we need to pass our OWLs."

Hermione turned to her boyfriend. "Maybe we should keep up with our training that we started over the holidays?" she suggested. "We could include Neville and maybe some others if they're interested."

Harry nodded. "That's a brilliant idea," he exclaimed. "But I have a feeling that we'll need to keep this quiet. I don't want Umbridge to get any ideas about this."

"You're probably right," Hermione said. "Maybe we should wait until term gets underway, send out feelers…"

"Feelers?" Ron asked. "This is about people, not plants Hermione."

"It's a Muggle expression Ronald," Hermione sighed. "It means that we try and find out who would be interested in joining us."

Harry and Neville nodded, hiding their amusement at the redheaded boy. Just then Professor McGonagall entered with the Sorting Hat under her arm and new students in tow. Harry zoned out as the Sorting Hat sang its song, hearing only bits and pieces about the school coming together in the face of oppressing darkness and how unity in the face of despair was that of true strength. Ron's stomach began growling halfway through the L's, causing Harry to chortle as Ron stared fixedly at his plate. When the final student, "Yaxley, Anthony" had been Sorted, McGonagall took the Sorting Hat and stool and vanished into a room off the Great Hall, Dumbledore rose and announced the start of the Feast which of course was greeted by a round of cheers (an especially loud one from Ron).

After the Feast, Dumbledore rose once more and made his normal start-of-term announcements, including introducing Umbridge as the new DADA professor. Umbridge then rose (which was hard to tell considering she was as short as Dennis Creevey) and interrupted Dumbledore's speech with one of her own. Harry paid little attention to the toad-witch's ramblings, though he didn't miss the implications of her presence at Hogwarts. She was there as a Ministry stooge to report on what was going on at Hogwarts. Harry probably would have welcomed an unbiased observation of Hogwarts, but the words 'Ministry of Magic' and 'unbiased' don't belong in the same sentence.

"Well now, off to bed with you, I'm sure that you are all very tired from your journey today," Dumbledore said. "Please remember that classes start Monday morning, so I implore you to take this weekend to explore the castle and familiarize yourselves with it, as I'm sure none of you want to be late for your classes. Off you trot."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore's final comment but just shook his head and followed Hermione and Ron up to Gryffindor Tower. He noticed that quite a few of the Gryffindors were giving him odd looks as he entered the common room.

"So then how was everyone's holiday?" Harry asked out loud. Noise in the common room fell to zero. "Oh come on, I'm sure that someone had something exciting happen to them."

No one seemed to want to speak up.

"Well, I'm sure you all heard about my summer," Harry said, his voice dropping several notches in warmth. "You all must have heard about how I'm a crazed, attention-seeking, lying brat who's trying to take over the Ministry. And I'm sure you must have heard about how I was brought in front of the Wizengamont on charges of murder, because I defended myself from several Death Eaters and Dementors. So then, I guess I should ask you all, what do you believe?"

Harry turned on his heel and headed toward the stairs, where Hermione and Ron were waiting. Hermione was beaming at him and Ron was grinning as well. Harry swept Hermione into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. There came several catcalls from the common room but Harry and Hermione ignored them, and Ron's groan as he made his way up the stairs.

**A/N: Finally! I've finally finished this chapter. It's easily the longest I've ever done in any story but I just couldn't find a good place to end it. Hopefully you like it, I don't think it's my best work but there you go. Also I wonder if you'll catch a couple famous movie lines in this chapter, bonus points for the first person to name the movies. Til next time**

**Phoenixflame22**


	7. Alliances and Cunning

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ isn't mine, just playing in JK Rowling's world. **

Sunlight streamed though the shades of the fifth year Gryffindor boys' dormitory; lazy specks of dust sparkling in the red-tinted light. Harry groaned as the light seemed to stab his eyes, forcing him from a very pleasant dream involving him, Hermione, a French beach that he had seen in a book, very little clothing and a whole lot of gillyweed. Harry yanked the curtains aside and blindly summoned his glasses to his hand.

Jamming them on his face, Harry grabbed a towel and his toiletry things and headed for the showers. Twenty minutes later, he emerged running a hand through his still damp locks. Since it was a Saturday, Harry grabbed a pair of sweats and a T-shirt and headed down to the common room, where he found Hermione waiting for him, her head in one of the Transfiguration books that they had purchased from Diagon Alley the previous week.

"Guess that the Marauders' Boot Camp has carried over to Hogwarts," Harry quipped as he took in Hermione's attire. She was wearing sweats as well and a tight tank top.

Hermione smiled as she put the book down and gave Harry his 'good morning' kiss. "So love, what's on the agenda today?" she asked.

"I was thinking of going to the Room to workout and maybe look over those Transfiguration book that you are hoarding," Harry smirked.

Hermione huffed and slapped Harry on the arm but the smile belied any anger in her actions. "We better go then if we don't want to miss breakfast," she said.

Harry pulled Hermione to her feet and they walked, hand in hand, from the Gryffindor Common Room to the Room of Requirement entrance. Hermione paced in front of the hidden entrance three times and a heavy wooden door appeared. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and led him inside.

Inside was a muggle gymnasium, complete with a 400m track and several exercise stations. It was the same setup that they had used during the Triwizard Tournament the previous year. The pair completed their warm-up before sitting down at the table that the Room had provided. On the table was the book "_Battle Transfiguration: Creating Your Own Allies_."

"This book is amazing," Hermione said. "Animating inanimate objects is something we don't learn until second term this year."

"Well then, looks like we'll be ahead of the curve," Harry said. "Let's first take a look at my dad's notes, I'm sure that he wrote down plenty of tips for us."

The couple spent the next several hours poring over James Potter's battered old Transfiguration notebook. While reading, Harry realized the truth in Sirius' and Remus' claims that James was a prodigy. He learned nearly as much from the notebook as he had from Professor McGonagall, though he would never say that to her face.

James' motto for Transfiguration was 'You must believe for if you don't believe, then you will always fail.' Transfiguration was a branch of magic that dealt with changing or disobeying the laws of nature, though all magic seemed to do that. Transfiguration was arguably the most mentally precise magic outside of the 'mind magics,' you had to visualize and will your magic to change the subject. That's why Transfiguration was one of the easier 'silent-casting' magical foci.

"Where were you two this morning?" Ron asked when Harry and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"We were in the Room of Requirement working out and starting to work on Transfiguration," Hermione said.

"Sirius and Remus gave me Dad's Transfiguration journal and we were looking over it," Harry said. "And they were right in saying that he was a prodigy. His notes are a lot easier to understand than McGonagall."

"I see Mr. Potter," a stern voice came from behind Harry and the others, though there was an undercurrent of amusement. It was McGonagall. "Your father was extremely talented in Transfiguration, that's true. Perhaps if you would be so kind as to allow me to look over that journal, I might be able to find a way to clear up your confusion in my class."

Harry turned in his seat to face the stern-faced Scottish woman. "Of course Professor, I can make you a copy if you'd like," Harry said, flashing the Professor a grin that wouldn't have been out of place on his father's face.

"See that you do," McGonagall said. "Now here are your timetables, and Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, I hope that you take the Headmaster's advice and show the new Gryffindors around the castle."

"Of course Professor," Hermione beamed, Ron gave a weak nod.

"So what's the plan for the day?" Ron asked once McGonagall was out of earshot. "Go for a fly?"

"Ronald, Professor McGonagall asked us to give the first years a tour of the castle, flying can wait," Hermione snapped. Ron shot her a dark look but didn't say anything, he just returned to shoveling vast quantities of food down his gullet.

"Well, when you two are down, come find me in the Room," Harry said. "I've got a surprise for you Mione."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Can't I have it now?" she asked with wide-eyes.

"Sorry love, but no. It's best kept a surprise."

Hermione pouted and gave Harry her best puppy-dog eyes, the bane of all boyfriend/husband kind. But somehow Harry proved immune in this instance. He cupped Hermione's face and gave her a peck on the forehead and whispered, "Sorry Mione, you'll have to wait."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, to which Harry chuckled.

"Don't worry Mione, it'll be well worth the wait," Harry whispered in her ear. "It will change your life."

Without another word, Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek before leaving the table, a smug grin on his face as he mentally counted down from five. Just as he reached one, a familiar squeal of excitement was heard behind him.

It wasn't until after lunch when Hermione was able to get away from her perfect duties and race up to the Room. She found the same door as that morning waiting for her. She pushed it open to find Harry sitting in a squashy armchair, similar to the ones in the Gryffindor Common Room, reading one of the Defence books that they had bought at Diagon Alley. On the arm table sat a phial of a clear blue potion.

Harry looked up when he heard Hermione enter the room. He grinned at the eager look on her face. "I wager you know what this is then?" he asked, indicating the potion at his elbow.

Hermione nodded eagerly.

"Now, this potion is just to show if you have a form and possibly you'll get a glimpse of your form," Harry said. "If you have a form, you should glow within a few minutes, so you reading to give it a try?"

"Oh yes," Hermione squealed.

Harry chuckled. "All right then, here you go," he said, handing over the phial of potion. "Be warned, it tastes like…actually I can't think of anything that it tastes like, maybe Skele-Gro."

Hermione's face turned slightly green as she looked at the potion, but she uncorked the phial and raised it in salute, then drained it. Immediately, she grimaced and winced as the foul, putrid liquid hit her throat.

"Tastes like nothing you've had before, doesn't it?" Harry smirked.

"Prat," Hermione growled as she desperately tried to rid herself of the stewed cabbage and liver aftertaste. Hermione, when she finally schooled her face into a non-disgusted expression, looked down at her body eagerly. But nothing happened, no flash of light, no glow, nothing. Hermione's face gradually fell into disappointment. "Are you sure that you made the potion correctly?" she asked.

Harry frowned. "Hermione, do you really think that I would purposely mess up this potion?" he asked. "Do you think I'm that shallow?"

Hermione flinched and looked down. "I'm sorry Harry, I'm just disappointed that I'm not going to be an Animagus."

"What makes you think you can't be an Animagus?" Harry asked.

"I didn't get any reaction from the potion," Hermione whispered.

"Yet…Mione, you can't get down on yourself so easily," Harry said. "Sometimes it takes longer for the potion to take effect. It took me nearly five minutes."

Just then, a soft whitish glow surrounded Hermione.

"Well there you go Mione, looks like you have a form," Harry said. "Now close you eyes and concentrate, you might get a glimpse of your form. Look inside yourself and find your center, what makes you…you."

Hermione closed her eyes and attempted to calm her racing mind. Almost immediately, she found herself in the dim light of a thick wood or jungle, she couldn't make anything out in her visions.

"Mione, come back to me. Hermione," Harry's voice echoed in the darkness. Hermione gasped, as the last thing she 'saw' was a pair of gleaming eyes peering out of the darkness.

"Easy there Mione, deep breathes," Harry soothed as he held Hermione, letting her regain her awareness. "How do you feel?"

"Oh Harry, it was both frightening and exhilarating," Hermione exclaimed. "I couldn't make out much of anything, only that I was either in a jungle or forest. And I saw this pair of gleaming eyes," she shivered, "they reminded me of the basilisk for a moment but they weren't silted like a snake's."

Harry tightened his grip on Hermione. "That's similar to what I saw, though I am so sorry that you had to relive the basilisk. Do you have nightmares?"

"Sometimes, though it's mainly about being petrified. I was mostly aware of my surroundings but I couldn't make a noise or anything, it felt like being trapped in a box but that box was my own body. And it's not your fault," Hermione whispered as she ran her hands through Harry's hair. "I should have told someone my suspicions before running off like I did."

"That might have been for the best but still I don't think I've ever been more afraid then when McGonagall found me and Ron at the Pitch and brought us to the hospital wing. Seeing you there, frozen like that, it made me realize that you are the most important person in my life," Harry said.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she threw herself into Harry's arms, burying her face into the crook of his shoulder, and Harry quickly felt his shirt dampen.

"Hermione, Mione, I'm sorry…did I say something wrong?" Harry asked.

Hermione lifted her head she was beaming. "No Harry, you didn't. What you said was unquestionably the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me," she whispered. "Thank you."

Hermione tilted her head and pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss, attempting to put all her feeling into it. And when Harry brought his arms around her slender waist, she knew that it was working. She moaned softly as she felt Harry's tongue run lightly against her lips. She eagerly opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to meet Harry's. Soon oxygen depravation became an issue and the couple's lip lock ended. Both of their lips were puffy and red, their hair mussed and wild (even more than usual) and cheeks flushed.

Harry looked down at Hermione in awe, in awe of the wondrous woman that had graciously lowered herself to be with him. What he had said about her being the most important person in his life was totally spot on. He would have never survived until this point without her. And he knew that he would do whatever it took to protect and cherish this pinnacle of perfection.

The couple spent the rest of the day in the Room, working on basic conjuring; Harry focusing on creating weapons while Hermione started on shields, though Harry could tell she wanted to work on animation instead. By the end of the day, Harry could create a variety of close-range and mid-range weapons; knives, swords and darts among them. Hermione could conjure several different metals or rocks to use as shields, including iron, granite and marble. She concentrated on marble for after hearing about Harry's battle in the graveyard, tombstones were excellent at blocking curses, including the dreaded Killing Curse.

"I have a bad feeling about Defence," Harry said as he sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast Monday morning.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, considering all of our previous DADA professors have all tried to write me off," Harry said. "Quirrell had Riddle sticking out of the back of his head, Lockhart tried to wipe my mind in the Chamber. Moony went werewolf twice in the same night and last year Moody was an imposter who helped revive Riddle. So I think me being wary of the new DADA instructor, ignoring the fact that she tried to have me arrested."

"I guess you're right," Ron muttered though his eggs. Hermione glared at him before turning to Harry.

"Can we not talk about how teachers here try and kill my boyfriend," she hissed. The pair looked chastised and returned to their breakfasts. "So what are you going to do about Professor Umbridge?"

"First off, don't call her Professor, she's not one," Harry said. "And second, I don't know what I'm going to do about her. Probably not much I could do anyway."

"Why did you say that Umbridge isn't a Professor, she must be in order to get the job?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, for someone as brilliant as you, you sure are naïve at how this world works," Harry said. "She's in Fudge's pocket, he passed a law that said if the Headmaster can't find a teacher, the Ministry will select a 'suitable' teacher."

"Well that tells us why Umbridge is here but the Ministry must have thought…" Hermione began, but Harry cut her off.

"Mione, since when does the Ministry ever think," he said. "I had…found out that she barely scraped an Acceptable in her DADA OWL, and didn't even sit her DADA NEWT. I looked up the requirements to be a teacher here, you need at least 4 NEWTs, and including at least an Exceeds Expectations in the subject you wish to teach. Umbridge got three NEWTs, all of them only Acceptable, in Transfiguration, Herbology and Potions."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

Harry grinned sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I might have asked Sirius to see if he could find anything about who would be the DADA professor, and Padfoot came through."

"Why would Fudge send Umbridge to teach the most important subject when she didn't even sit her NEWT?" Ginny asked, she was sitting across from Harry and next to Ron.

"Isn't it obvious that Fudge sent her because she's a lousy teacher, her speech at the Welcoming Feast said that the Ministry wants to interfere at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Well, we'll see when we go to class," Harry said. "We've got McGonagall first off then Charms, so we better go."

The Trio left Ginny and headed to their first Transfiguration lesson of the year. McGonagall spent the first quarter of the period talking about the end of the year exams, the OWLs.

"If you do not rigorously apply yourself in this class, then this will be the last first day of classes we will have together," McGonagall said, her eyes sweeping over each student.

She then gave students a snail and had him or her try to vanish them. Hermione was able to successfully vanish her snail on her second attempt, earning Gryffindor twenty points. Harry was able to duplicate her five minutes later, surprising McGonagall and earning five points.

"It seems that you were correct Mr. Potter, I see that your father's notes will come in handy this year," McGonagall said, as the class packed up. "I hope to see continued improvement in your work this year."

"Yes Professor, I'll do my best," Harry answered.

"See that you do."

The fifth-year Gryffindors made their way up to the Charms classroom, where they met the Hufflepuffs. Professor Flitwick, like McGonagall, spent the first part of the lesson talking about their upcoming OWLs. Then they spent the rest of the lesson reviewing the Summoning Charm. Harry had an easy time with this lesson as he had mastered the charm in preparation for the first task, so he spent the time trying to summon silently. Sirius and Remus had had him start working on non-verbal casting over the previous summer and had continued that this past summer. He could do several first and second year spells silently but still wanted to summon silently. He started on normally casting the spell and slowly began lowering his voice until he was just whispering the incantation.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked. "You know this spell."

"I know, but I'm trying to silently cast it. And obviously it's losing power the quieter I cast."

"Quite true Mr. Potter," Flitwick's voice squeaked behind the pair, who jumped in surprise. "Until you have fully mastered non-verbal casting, you will find that your spells will be less powerful than if you speak the incantation."

"Oh thank you Professor," Harry said. By the end of the lesson, Harry could Summon by only whispering the incantation but still at the same strength as if he had spoken the incantation clearly. As they left the classroom, Harry noticed several Hufflepuffs whispering behind their hands and shooting not-so-covert glances at him. Hermione and Ron also noticed them but didn't intervene due to Harry's raised hand.

"Forget it, they don't believe me even after what happened a month ago, then too bad," Harry said. "I'm done trying to convince everyone of the sheeple, if they want to stick their heads in the sand and pretend that nothing's wrong, let them."

"What was that Potter?" one of the Puffs sneered.

"You heard me, whether you believe me and the Headmaster, is up to you but it doesn't matter to me, just don't come crawling to me when Voldemort does show himself," Harry said firmly, ignoring the flinches, jumps and gasps that came with the name. Several of the Puff boys glared at Harry, including Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchly.

"Come on Harry, let's go," Hermione said, taking Harry's hand. "There's no use talking any sense into them."

"You calling us think, Granger?" Justin sneered.

"You've done that yourselves," Hermione snapped. "Do you really think that Harry would lie about something, anything?"

"There's no way You-Know-Who is back," Ernie sneered. "Your boyfriend's lying. His fame is running out, so he's got to make up these stories so he doesn't lose it."

"Just like how he was declared the Heir of Slytherin three years ago," Ron growled. "You all though that Harry was Dark because he could speak to snakes, yet he was the one who saved my sister and the school."

"If you think Harry enjoys getting starred at, ridiculed or gawked at for something he doesn't remember then you truly are thick," Hermione shouted.

"That's enough," Harry boomed, his magic making his voice fill the corridor. "Ron, Mione, leave them. I don't care what they think; they don't believe me that is fine, I won't try to change their minds. Come on let's get to lunch."

The Gryffindors left the Hufflepuffs stewing, all except for a redheaded girl who was standing off to the group.

"I can't believe them, to say that you're lying about Voldemort being back," Hermione ranted as the Trio entered the Great Hall. "Are they really that thick?"

"Easy Mione, they don't matter. They'll realize that they were wrong and they'll come running and apologizing," Harry said. "Though I don't know if I'll be accepting them though. It's just like second year or last year, everyone think that I did something wrong and when it's proven that I was right, they just make excuses. I'm done with trying to please the world. If they don't like it, well then they can sod off."

"Language Harry," Hermione scolded. "But you're right. Though are you sure that you'll be able to go through with it. Whether you like it or not, as the 'Boy-Who-Lived', you are the icon of the wizarding world for our generation. You're going to get a lot of flack for supposedly turning your back on the wizarding world."

"Well, they turned their back on me as well, so turnabout is fair play," Harry said.

After lunch the Trio spilt to go to their first afternoon class; Hermione had Arithmancy while Harry and Ron had Divination, though Harry used the period to look over Hermione's third-year Runes book. He knew that he wouldn't be taking Divination or History of Magic past this year, he was also considering dropping Care of Magical Creatures but would decide that later.

"How was the old bat?" Hermione sniffed when the Trio reconvened on their way to the Defence classroom.

"Same as always, predicting my death and acting like a fraud though remember at the end of third year, she made that prophecy about Wormtail escaping that night," Harry said.

"Ok but she's still a fraud and a horrendous teacher."

"Is it the teacher or the subject?" Harry asked. "I mean Divination is a subject that you need the Sight or have a large interest in it to succeed. So Trelawney might just need the right students."

"You might be right but I don't like the fact that she's predicting my boyfriend's death every class," Hermione muttered.

Harry snickered and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders as they walked.

"Come on Mione, how many times has she predicted my death? Easily hundreds, now if her voice goes all scratchy and hoarse then we've got something to worry about," he said. "Now onto more intriguing subjects; how long do you think it will take Umbridge to try and antagonize me?"

"That's a weak bet mate," Ron said. "We know she will, what's the point?"

"Harry, you can't do anything to try and provoke her, will you?" Hermione asked.

"No but if she starts something, I will finish it," Harry said. Hermione sighed but didn't argue. The rest of their class was waiting for them outside the room and just as the bell rang, the door opened and they entered.

Umbridge was seated at her desk, pink cardigan and bow in place. A wide, sickening smile was twisting her flabby face as she watched the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws enter the room.

"Good afternoon class," Umbridge said brightly, her voice simpering and high-pitched. There was a smattering of 'Good Afternoon Professor' in return. "Tut, tut, now that won't do. When I ask 'Good Afternoon', I expect a clear and precise answer. Now let's try that again, Good Afternoon class."

"Good Afternoon Professor," rang through the room, though the Trio stayed silent. Umbridge seemed to have noticed as her paunchy eyes narrowed. She tapped the blackboard that was next to her desk. An invisible hand wrote out the course aims.

"The Ministry has reviewed the teachings of your previous instructors and has found that aside from Professor Quirrell, they have been all lacking, especially that nasty half-breed," she hissed.

"If you are talking about Professor Lupin, he was the best Defence professor we've ever had," Dean Thomas snapped. "No matter what disease he has."

Umbridge glared at Dean. "Are you a Ministry Education expert, Mr.?" she asked.

"Thomas, Dean Thomas. And no I'm not."

"Well then…"

"Are you?" Harry asked. Umbridge blinked before turning to Harry.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter?" she asked sweetly.

"I asked if you were a Ministry Education expert?" Harry repeated.

"Of course I am, that is why I am here," Umbridge said.

"Well I thought that one had to achieve at least four NEWTs, including an Exceeds Expectations in the subject you would be teaching," Harry said innocently. "So Madam Umbridge, what was your DADA NEWT score?"

The class watched as Umbridge's face slowly reddened. "So then Mr. Potter, do you believe you have the necessary credentials to teach this class in addition to spreading those nasty lies."

"No I don't have the credentials to teach this class and what lies would those be Madam Umbridge?" Harry asked. "I don't recall spreading any lies."

"So you admit that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has not returned?"

"I don't know who that is but speaking of returning, Voldemort has returned. I mean Headmaster Dumbledore believed my account of that night, he believes that Voldemort has returned."

Umbridge didn't move at Harry's use of the name while most of the class jumped.

"Now class, you have been told that a certain Dark Lord has returned from the grave, I am here to tell you that is a lie," Umbridge said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Was a body ever found?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger?"

"When Harry banished Voldemort that Halloween, was Voldemort's body ever found? If no body was recovered, then how can you conclusively say that Voldemort is actually dead?"

Several people whimpered as this thought went through their heads.

"Enough," Umbridge snapped. "The Dark Lord is dead, that's final."

"But if Hermione's right…"

"That is quite enough!" Umbridge shrieked. "If I hear one more word about this, it will be detention for a week, am I clear?"

No one answered her, until…

"What about Cedric then, how do you explain his death?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Mr. Potter, you were the last person to see Mr. Diggory alive weren't you?" Umbridge said softly. "No one knows what happened that night, only that two boys left alive and only one returned alive."

A hush fell over the classroom. Harry could feel the blood pounding in his ears and a haze of red fell over his vision but his voice was Arctic cold.

"Are you accusing me Madam Umbridge?" he asked softly. "Need I remind you of the penalties for such baseless accusations against a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House, of which you are not a Lord, or member of such a house."

Umbridge seethed but didn't respond. She turned back to the class. "Please open your books to Chapter one, there will be no need to talk," she ordered.

The rest of the class was spent reading the 'Ministry-approved' textbook, though Harry, Hermione and Ron had placed glamour charms on their books. Harry was reviewing '_Fighting the Ever-Changing: Defence against the Dark_.'

"That woman is absolutely horrid, how dare she accuse you of killing Cedric," Hermione ranted as the Trio left the Defence classroom.

"Mione, it's fine," Harry said. "She's just trying to get a rise out of me. But now hopefully she won't push the envelope anymore than she already has. I don't have any qualms about calling her out for a duel."

"So Potter, planning on attacking a Ministry official are you?" a drawling sneer came from the shadows.

Malfoy appeared at the end of the corridor, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle along with several other Slytherins, all of which had their wands drawn.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron snapped.

"Now there Weasel, didn't your parents teach you any manners," Malfoy chided. "Then again, blood-traitors like you, your parents probably couldn't afford to teach you any/"

"Why you…" Ron started forward but Harry and Hermione grabbed his cloak to hold him back.

"Sod off Malfoy, don't you have anything better to do then act like a whiny brat, all puffed up in self-importance when in fact you are a pathetic example of a wizard," Hermione snapped.

Malfoy's cheeks pinked. "How dare you speak to me like that, you filthy little…"

"_Silencio!_" Harry barked, his wand flashing in his hand. "I thought I taught you a lesson last time you tried to use that word in my presence but I guess you still haven't learned. Now shove off you lot."

The gathered Slytherins didn't move, though they did look quite uncomfortable. Malfoy was starting to go red as he mouthed wildly, though no sound came out. Finally one of the 'brighter' Slytherins cast a '_Finite_' on Malfoy and the blond ponce immediately drew his wand.

"You'll pay for that Potter, just like your parents, you'll meet the same fate," Malfoy sneered.

"Is that a threat Draco?" Harry asked softly, though the whisper filled the entire corridor. "Because I don't take kindly to threats, even if they come from a weak, inbred moron like yourself. In fact, I'm surprised that you're able to afford those minions, I mean, friends, considering the Lord Black had the Black fortune reclaimed and under his control instead of your father stealing from him."

Malfoy's wand shot up, its tip glowing blue.

"What happened to your father, was he cleared by Madam Bones of being a Death Eater or did he run away like a coward back to bow before Riddle?"

"My father is a great man and I knew it was you that took our money," Malfoy snarled.

"I didn't take your money, it wasn't yours to begin with," Harry retorted. "That money came from the House of Black, so Lord Black has the right to reclaim that money, if he felt that it wasn't being used in the best interest of House Black. And I don't think giving money to a psychotic terrorist is in the best interest of House Black."

"_Diffindo!_" Malfoy shouted, slashing his wand in an arc.

"_Protego!_" Harry barked, jabbing his wand his wand forward. A dark blue shield sprang into being in front of Harry, Hermione and Ron. Malfoy's curse bounced off the shield and dissipated against the stonewall.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Malfoy cried brandishing his wand wildly. Several jets of deep blue magic flew from Malfoy's wand. Harry recognized the spell from his duel with Snape the previous year.

"Get Down!" Harry barked. With a swish of his wand, Harry sent a lightly powered banishing charm at Ron and Hermione before conjuring a slab of marble in front of him. The three jets of magic slammed into the stone and blew it apart. Harry grimaced as the debris peppered him, creating several small cuts on Harry's arms, face and hands.

Malfoy sneered as he lowered his wand. "Well then Potter, not so tough are you? Maybe if you hadn't saved the Mudblood and the blood-traitor, you would have blocked those curses," he drawled.

"Draco Malfoy," a voice, deep and seemingly ancient, boomed out. Harry lowered his hands, his eyes glowing eerily and pulsing with power. "For your deliberate and willful attacks upon me and mine, I challenge you to an honor duel in order to answer for your attack. Do you accept this or will you be known as a sniveling coward?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "I accept you half-blood bastard, you'll pay for your insolence."

"This time you won't be able to slither out, one week, in the Great Hall at dinner, agreed?"

"Fine, now people will know how pathetic you are," Malfoy sneered.

"What's going on here?" a silky voice hissed from the shadows. It was Snape, followed by Umbridge.

"Mr. Potter, fighting in the halls, I'm afraid that will be fifty points from Gryffindor and a week's detention," Umbridge said with a wide smile.

"And one week's detention with me Potter," Snape sneered.

"I'm sorry Potion Master Snape, Madam Umbridge but you don't have the authority to deduct points or assign detentions in this instance. This is now a Family matter; the heir of House Malfoy has insulted and attacked House Potter, both magically and verbally. So as is my right as Lord Potter, I have called Mr. Malfoy out for an honor duel and he has accepted."

Snape and Umbridge's faces slowly reddened.

"You can't do this Potter!" Umbridge cried.

"Just like your father, arrogant as ever," Snape sneered. "Always have to be the center of attention. Can your head get any bigger?"

"What's going on here?" a stern voice asked from behind the Slytherins. McGonagall had arrived. "Potter, what happened!?"

"Malfoy took offense to a statement that I made and used a curse that he must have learned from Snape in a crud attempt to do me harm," Harry said. "Luckily I was able to avoid serious injury but I did declare an honor duel between myself and Mr. Malfoy and he accepted."

"Is this true?" McGonagall asked, pining each student, Snape and Umbridge with a stern glare.

"It is Professor, just like Harry said," Hermione said.

"I see, well then I shall inform the Headmaster," McGonagall said. "And Mr. Potter, due make sure that you see Madam Pomfrey before dinner."

"Yes ma'am."

"Minerva, you can't be condoning this behavior," Umbridge shrieked. "Potter must be punished!"

"For what Dolores, from what I can see and from what witnesses have said, Mr. Malfoy is the one who should be punished for cursing a fellow student and if Mr. Malfoy used the spell that I believe him to have used, I will make sure that not only is he expelled," Malfoy fumed, "but Severus, you will be no longer working here. No matter what Albus says."

Snape's eyes began twitching as he nodded stiffly, as if someone had replaced his spine with a wooden stick.

"Come on Harry, let's get you to the Hospital Wing," Hermione said. "Some of those cuts look serious."

Harry allowed Hermione to lead him to the Hospital Wing, the domain of Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Potter, what have you gotten yourself into now," the matron said when the Trio entered the Hospital Wing."

"It isn't his fault Madam Pomfrey, he was cursed by Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Yeah that slimy snake ambushed us," Ron growled. "Why, Harry, didn't you destroy that little prick?"

"Ronald, language!" Hermione scolded.

"Come on Herms, you know that Harry could have wiped the floor with Malfoy," Ron said.

"Don't call me that," Hermione shouted.

"That's enough," Madam Pomfrey barked. "If you two don't keep quiet, I will throw you both out."

Ron and Hermione fell silent and watched as Pomfrey quickly cleaned and healed Harry's face, hands and arms. Just as Pomfrey was finishing up, the doors burst open and Dumbledore came striding up the ward, Snape trailing at his heels.

"Ah Harry my boy, glad I was able to catch you," Dumbledore said in a jovial tone. "Now what's this I hear you about partaking in another duel."

"You heard correctly _Headmaster_, Mr. Malfoy has attacked me and mine for the last time. We will be settling out dispute on the dueling platform in one week's time after dinner. I hope this doesn't inconvenience the staff in any way. By using the Great Hall, I hope to make sure that Malfoy doesn't forget the time, something he seemingly did during our first year."

"Harry, you must…"

"I thought we went over this _Headmaster_, my name is either Mr. or Lord Potter, depending on the circumstances. As this is not a school matter, you will address me as Lord Potter, _Headmaster_," Harry said coolly.

Snape looked ready to explode but was defused by a raised hand from Dumbledore.

"Very well Lord Potter, I must insist that you call off this duel at once," he said. "Mr. Malfoy made a mistake, you must learn to forgive and forget, only that way…"

"I won't forgive and forget _Headmaster_," Harry snapped. "Malfoy used a Dark-variant of a slashing curse on me, in an attempt to either injure, maim or even kill me. The same Dark curse that Potions Master Snape used in our duel last year, I wonder where Malfoy learned it?"

Snape's eyes were bulging at this thinly veiled accusation.

"I'm sure Mr. Malfoy didn't know what the effects of that spell was," Dumbledore said.

"Then that's even worse, using a spell that he didn't know," Hermione countered. "Would you ever use a spell that you didn't know the effects of?"

Dumbledore had no answer.

"No matter what you do Headmaster, my duel with Malfoy will go on," Harry said. "It's time that he learned there are consequences to his foolish actions."

"Please Lord Potter, reconsider your grievance," Dumbledore said. "Nothing good will come from this."

"Oh yes there will," Harry retorted. "For too long have you stood by and allowed bigots like Malfoy to have free reign here. That stops now, this is a school, and we are here to learn how to use magic, not fear for our lives from our fellow students because the _Headmaster_ is too much of a coward to do what is right than what is easy."

Word of the duel spread rapidly, even by Hogwarts standards. Most people were conflicted; they didn't like Malfoy and wouldn't mind seeing the berk knocked down a peg or two but that meant siding with Harry. Most students didn't believe Harry's story of Voldemort's return, or they simply didn't want too.

Harry, Hermione and Ron had just sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner when the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Minister Fudge came storming up the Hall with Umbridge, Percy Weasley and several Aurors following him.

"Potter, get up!" Fudge roared. "You're coming with us!"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You are under arrest for coercing one Draco Lucius Malfoy into a duel, as well as threatening the scion of House Malfoy," Fudge said. Umbridge coughed. "Oh, and also the slander of my Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge. Now get up!"

"Excuse me Minister, I'm afraid you are wrong," Harry said calmly. "Since Mr. Malfoy is over the age of 15, he is legally able to participate in a duel as long it is not to the death, and its amusing for you to say that I slandered Madam Umbridge, nothing I said was false."

"Unlike what you've been doing all summer to Harry, calling him an attention seeking liar, or delusional," Hermione said.

"Silence you…" Umbridge began but wisely closed her mouth when Harry and several other Gryffindors glared at her. "You will not speak to the Minister like that, he deserves your respect."

"Respect is earned, through actions not words," Hermione retorted. "When Minister Fudge does something worthy of my respect, he may get it."

Fudge swelled. "Aurors, arrest these two," he bellowed. The Aurors stepped forward, drawing magic-suppressing manacles.

"On what cause do you have to arrest my two students?" McGonagall asked. "They have done nothing worthy of being arrested."

"Potter is a menace to our world, he can't be allowed to continue to spread these lies," Fudge cried.

"Do you have proof that I am lying? Have you tried to prove me wrong or have you just decided to do nothing?" Harry asked. "Remember what I said to you in the Hospital Wing that night last year."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Fudge said. He turned to the Aurors. "Don't just stand there, arrest him!"

"If you take one more step, I will stop you," McGonagall barked, raising her wand.

"So that's your game Dumbledore, sedition, turning the public against me," Fudge ranted.

"Dumbledore has no business in this," Harry barked. "You have attempted to arrest me for the third time in a year without cause, blood feuds have been declared for less," a gasp went through the Hall; Fudge, Umbridge and the Aurors paled. "You have slandered my and my family's name for too long. If you continue on this vendetta, I will call for a vote of no-confidence in you, Minister Fudge, and I'm sure that House Black will stand with me."

"As will House Longbottom," Neville said as he stood from the table and made his way to Harry's side. "Our Houses been allies for dozens of generations, and I won't let that change."

"Good show Nev," Harry said, clapping Neville on the shoulder. "So what will it be Minister, are you confident enough in your position to go against three Most Ancient and Noble families. Where's your partner Lucius Malfoy, aren't you two attached at the hip or is it the money bag?"

Fudge's face flashed between red and white like a spotlight.

"You have no business here Cornelius, so I suggest you leave here while you have any dignity left," McGonagall growled, starring down imperiously at the short man. Umbridge was next to the Minister seething in rage.

Fudge quivered under McGonagall's glare, like a first year, before turning tail, Umbridge and the Aurors following him. Harry, Hermione and Neville released a large sigh of relief when the entourage vanished.

"That was too close Harry," Hermione said, as the sound level rose once again.

"Would you have really called a blood feud Harry?" Neville asked.

"No, that was a bluff," Harry said. "Fudge might be a corrupt imbecile but he hasn't caused me any real harm. But I will be writing to Sirius about calling for that vote, you might want to do the same and send one to your Gran."

"You're probably right, she hates Fudge and would love to see him get kicked out of office," Neville said.

"I think that's enough excitement for this evening, its time for everyone to return to their dormitories," Dumbledore announced. "Mr. Potter, if you would stay behind. We have much to discuss."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the bearded man. He turned to Hermione, Ron and Neville. "Don't worry guys, I'll meet you in the common room in a few," he said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Dumbledore is probably going to try and convince me to forgive and forget Malfoy again, and then give me some speech about how I'm going down a Dark path if I don't do whatever he says."

"Mr. Potter, now!" Dumbledore's voice echoed out over the thundering of hundreds of students leaving the Hall.

Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss on the forehead and a quick squeeze before fighting the flow of the students leaving the Hall. He heard quite a few whispering about him and his comments about Fudge having proof or lack thereof of Harry's claims.

"What can I do for you _Headmaster_?" Harry asked when he reached the staff table.

"Are you sure that was wise Harry, threatening to start a blood feud with Cornelius," Dumbledore said, looking down at Harry.

"I thought I asked you to call me Mr. Potter or Lord Potter, if the situation calls for it," Harry said. "This is a non-school matter so tradition dictates that you address me as Lord Potter."

"Why you arrogant little piece of…" Snape began, spittle flying from his mouth.

"That is quite enough Severus," McGonagall snapped. She turned to Harry. "The Headmaster has a point Lord Potter, are you sure it was wise to threaten the Minister with a blood feud."

"Probably not," Harry admitted. "I was bluffing. I have no intention of calling a blood feud against Fudge but I needed to make a point. I am seriously considering having Sirius call a vote of no-confidence in Fudge though."

"I must insist that you not peruse that course of action," Dumbledore said. "You would cause the government to collapse, which would allow Voldemort to swoop in and take over."

"Or it would allow a just and uncorrupt Minister to come to power, which would give us a fighting chance in this war," Harry retorted. "We'll never beat Riddle fighting defensively, like you were told over the summer. We need a Ministry that will take the fight to Riddle, rather than just stand aside and let Riddle take over."

"So Potter," Snape spat. "This is just some stunt to garner more attention for yourself, what's next you'll put that mutt as Minister?"

"Call off your dog Dumbledore, I don't have the patience to deal with his pettiness," Harry snapped.

"Why you…"

"Severus that's enough," Dumbledore said sternly.

"If that's all _Headmaster_, I best be getting back to my common room to get ready for bed and a letter to write," Harry said. He spun on his heel and walked out of the Hall without another word, leaving a stunned Dumbledore, seething Snape and a smug McGonagall starring at his back.

The next morning found Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville walking into the Great Hall together, where they were met by complete silence, and nearly every pair of eyes were on them. Harry was unconcerned as he usually had to deal with the attention on a daily business but the others were unnerved by the stares and growing whispers. Harry looked up at the Staff Table to see Umbridge watching him, her eyes gleaming maliciously.

"So what did Fudge have the _Prophet_ say I am now," Harry asked as he sat down at the Gryffindor Table. Fred pushed a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ to Harry.

_**Potter Plots?!**_

_**Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, has once again shown that we were at the Prophet were right all along, that he is just a famed starved, attention-seeking, glory hound. But we never thought that he would go as far as threatening to start a blood feud with Minister Fudge.**_

'_**I was at Hogwarts in an attempt to have Potter answer the charge of illegal dueling,' Minister Fudge told our reporter. 'He attacked a fellow classmate, and then coerced the same student into accepting an illegal duel. When I arrived at Hogwarts to have Potter answer these serious charges, he accosted me and threatened my family and I with a blood feud. When this failed, he talked of creating an alliance with the Houses Black and Longbottom to overthrow the Ministry.'**_

_**House Black has been historically a Dark House and the recently exonerated Sirius Black is the Head of House. One can only wonder what Black is telling his godson. And if Potter is thinking of creating an alliance to overthrow the Ministry, are we dealing with a fledging Dark Lord, looking to take over from where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named left off?**_

"I can't believe that, that…" Hermione fumed as her hands gripped the paper.

"Relax Mione, we knew that Fudge would try and spin this to suit him," Harry said. "And it looks like the sheep are eating it up once again."

Hermione looked around at the Hall, and Harry was right. Many students were glancing over at the Gryffindor Table, looking skittish and frightened.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Hermione exclaimed. "How thick are all of you, you were all here last night when Fudge attempted to have Harry arrested, on bogus charges, for the third time in less than a year. Malfoy cast the curse that brought about the duel, not Harry. In fact, Malfoy used a borderline Unforgivable that could have killed Harry if not for his quick thinking. But you all just read the _Prophet_ and instantly believe it, no matter what it says. That paper is just propaganda, spitting out ridiculous claims of Harry being Dark because Fudge has made a fool of himself repeatedly."

"Detention Miss Granger, for a week, for the slander of our Minister," Umbridge cried.

"So the _Prophet_ and Fudge can drag Harry's name through the mud but we can't give our opinion," Neville retorted, standing up. "Even when that opinion is factual."

"Detention for a week as well Longbottom," Umbridge screamed, her slack face taunt with rage. "This evening, my office, 6pm."

Neville and Hermione glared up at staff table but took their seats. Ron and Ginny looked stunned at the pair; teacher's pet Granger and shy Longbottom both just criticized a teacher as well as the Minister. Harry, however, looked both touched and worried. Umbridge had this look in her eye that didn't bode well for Hermione or Neville.

The day passed quickly for Harry and the others. Professor Sprout and Hagrid spent the first part of their lessons talking about their upcoming OWLs; it was starting to get on Harry's nerves. Binns just droned on about goblin wars and giant rebellions, nothing would stop the ghost Professor, not even death.

"Be careful you two," Harry said as the group left dinner. Hermione and Neville were about to leave for their first detention with Umbridge. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry Harry, we'll be fine," Hermione soothed before reaching up and giving him a peck on the cheek. She and Neville left Harry, Ron and Ginny in the Entrance Hall and made their way to the Defence classroom.

Hermione and Neville arrived at Umbridge's office with five minutes to spare. Hermione knocked and was allowed to enter. Umbridge was seated at her desk, with two smaller desks in front of her, a piece of parchment on each desk.

"Good evening Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom," Umbridge simpered. "Now you will be doing some lines for me, must break you of those nasty habits. Please sit down."

Hermione and Neville sat down, and each reached into their bags for a quill.

"Oh no, you won't be using one of your quills," Umbridge said. "You both will be using a rather special one of mine."

She pulled out two long, black quills from her desk. She placed one on each desk. "You may begin," Umbridge said.

"You haven't given us any ink," Hermione said.

"Oh don't worry, you won't need any ink."

This sent alarm bells through Hermione's head. She looked over at Neville, who was looking at the quill as well.

"What are we supposed to write?" Hermione asked.

"You will both write out 'I will respect my betters'," Umbridge said.

"How many times?" Neville asked, his eyes narrowing.

"As many times as the messages takes to sink in," Umbridge hissed.

Hermione shivered at the gleam of malice and badly suppressed glee in Umbridge's eyes. She placed the quill to the parchment and scratched out the message, Neville following her lead. Hermione had just finished the sentence when she felt a sharp sting cut across the back of her hand, she looked down and watched in horror, as if with a scalpel, the words 'I must respect my betters' were etched into her flesh. She heard Neville grunt as she suspected he found out what those quills were.

"Blood quills. But these are illegal except for writing a magical contract, will or deal with the goblins," Hermione gasped. "How dare you!"

"Silence you filthy Mudblood!" Umbridge screamed. "You will do as you are told unless you want something to happen to your filthy muggle parents? And you Longbottom, so many things could happen to your invalid parents or that doddering old fool of a grandmother. If anyone hears of this, well, Potter won't be the only Gryffindor orphan. Now get back to work!"

Hermione and Neville glared at the toad-witch but bent their heads and returned to writing, wincing every now and then as the quills' magic cut deeper and deeper into their flesh. Warm blood began trickling down their wrists; Hermione bit her lip to keep from moaning as the pain mounted. Sweat beaded upon her brow as Hermione bit down harder and harder on her lip, trying to ignore the stinging sensation emanating from her hand.

"Now then, let's see how you've progressed in learning your lesson," Umbridge said. She got up from her desk and waddled over to Hermione and Neville. She held out her hand to Hermione, who showed the back of her hand to the squat witch.

"Well, it's a good start but we'll have to see if we can't make sure you remember your lesson tomorrow," Umbridge said. "Now remember, if anyone hears of this, well I'm sure you can think of what would happen. Now get out of here."

Hermione and Neville grabbed their bags and left the office, clutching their hands, which were bleeding slightly, like a paper cut.

"Hermione, what are we going to do? Blood quills are illegal, she's bloody torturing us," Neville said.

"I don't know. You heard what she said," Hermione said. "If anyone finds out, our families are in danger. And with the Ministry backing her, no one will believe us even if we did say anything."

"What about Harry?" Neville asked. "If he finds out, he'll go nuclear!"

"Nuclear?"

"What? Just because I'm a pureblood doesn't mean I don't pay attention to the Muggle world," Neville said. "The Muggles know a lot about plants, so I research as much as I can from both worlds. And I learned about radiation poisoning like in Japan and Russia."

"I'm sorry Neville, I didn't know," Hermione said. "Most purebloods think of Muggles as beneath them."

"Well that goes to show that you can't lump us all together," Neville said. "If all purebloods are arrogant snobs, are all muggles dirty animals?"

"Of course not!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Exactly, that's the problem Hermione, you think that the world is spilt between good and evil, Light and Dark," Neville said. "Light doesn't necessarily mean good, just as dark doesn't mean evil all the time."

Hermione looked down at her feet, summarily chastised. Neville was right, she did see in only black and white. While there was good and evil in the world, it wasn't spilt down the middle between Dark and Light. Then she realized that Dumbledore was a perfect example, he portrayed himself as this pinnacle of Light but yet he had abandoned Harry to the Dursleys for ten years and had condemned Sirius to Azkaban for twelve years though he knew that Sirius was innocent.

"Hermione, hey Hermione, are you all right?" Neville said.

Hermione shook her head as she came back to herself. "Sorry Neville, I got lost in my own head. You're right you know, about what you said about Light and Dark. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Hermione. But what are we going to do about Umbridge? We can't let her get away with this."

"I know Neville but what can we do? She'll go after our families if we tell anyone," Hermione said. "And if Harry finds out, he'll go crazy like you said, and he might kill Umbridge."

"That might not be a bad idea," Neville grumbled.

"Neville!" Hermione scolded. She then breathed out an angry sigh, "I just don't know what to do. I think we might just have to keep mum about this, at least for right now. Come on, we need to get back to the Tower or risk getting caught by Filch."

Hermione and Neville made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower, not seeing the shadow detach itself from the wall. A pair of green eyes glowed ominously as they followed the pair of Gryffindors back to their common room.

The next morning had Hermione, Ron and Neville make their way down for breakfast where they saw Harry already there waiting.

"Where were you this morning? Your bed was empty when we woke up," Ron said as he, Neville and Hermione sat down.

"I needed to send a letter, and the Owlery is much quieter before breakfast," Harry said.

"Who were you writing too?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius and Moony," he answered. "How was detention with Umbridge?"

"Fine," Hermione said quickly. "Just lines." Neville nodded. Harry arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He turned to the staff table and found Umbridge starring down, predatorily, at the group. Umbridge saw Harry looking at her and her smile widened, grotesquely. Harry's eyes flashed but he turned back to his breakfast.

"Are you all right Harry?" Hermione asked. He turned to her and saw concern shining through her amber-gold eyes.

"I'm fine Mione, just thinking," Harry said. She didn't look convinced but turned away. Harry frowned; he didn't like keeping secrets from Hermione or she keeping them from him, but he didn't want to tell her the prophecy. Even though she said she loved him, and he believed her, Harry still was afraid that she would leave when she heard that he was a marked man.

"Come on mate, we've got to get to Transfiguration," Ron said. "If we're late, McGonagall will kill us."

"Right."

Hermione and Neville followed Harry and Ron into the Defence classroom, seemingly cowed by Umbridge's presence. Harry saw Umbridge watch Hermione and Neville as they sat down.

"Good afternoon class," Umbridge said.

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge," the class answered, aside from Harry, who just sat there.

"Now, please open your books to Chapter two and begin reading, there will be no need to talk," Umbridge ordered.

Hermione and Neville's second detention passed just like the first, though the back of their hands became inflamed quicker and the stinging pain of the quill digging into their flesh worsened. It was nearly midnight when Umbridge finally let them leave.

"How'd your detention go?" a voice asked from the shadows when Hermione and Neville returned to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped.

Harry rose from the armchair by the fire. The dying flames framed his shadowy silhouette so that his eyes glowed in the dim light.

"What are you still doing up?" Hermione asked.

"I was waiting up for you Mione," Harry said. "I had a feeling that Umbridge would keep you long. Why are you both rubbing your hands?" he asked.

The pair froze. Neville gave Hermione a pleading look. "Well, you see…" Neville started.

"We accidently spilled some of our potions during class and the remedy that Madam Pomfrey gave us itches," Hermione said quickly.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "I see, so it doesn't have anything to do with your detentions with Umbridge?"

Hermione and Neville's faces paled.

"Why would you think of something like that?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you know you can come to me with anything. That goes double for you Neville," Harry said. "Please don't think that you need to do everyone on your own."

"Isn't that a bit rich coming from you?" Hermione snapped. "Talk about the kettle calling the pot black."

Harry sighed. "Yes, it is a bit hypocritical of me but still…"

"I know Harry but there's nothing you can do," Hermione said. "Umbridge…"

"Hermione, we can't just let her get away with this," Neville interrupted. "Harry, Umbridge is making us write lines with a blood quill."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Aren't those the quills that uses your own blood as ink?" he asked darkly.

"Yes," Hermione whispered.

"Why Mione? Why didn't you come to me with this," Harry asked.

"She threatened our families, said that if anyone found out she would go after them, and with the Ministry backing her, there was nothing I could do," Hermione sobbed. "I couldn't risk anything happening to my parents, or Neville's family."

Neville nodded. "She said that she would go after my Gran and my parents if anyone found out."

"I see," Harry said, sinking into an armchair and steeping his fingers. "Well, you'll be happy to know that I've contacted Sirius about your situation as well as sent letters to your parents Mione, and your Gran, Neville."

"What…how?" Hermione gaped.

"When?" Neville asked.

"This morning," Harry replied. "I'm anticipating a reply tomorrow from Sirius and Madam Longbottom. And when I do, well let's just say that Umbridge will be in for a surprise."

"What are you planning Harry?" Hermione asked sharply, seeing the dangerous glint in his eyes.

An equally dangerous smile came over Harry's mouth. "Oh don't worry, Umbridge will get her's, and with any luck Fudge will be voted out as well."

The next morning had Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville seated at the Gryffindor table waiting for the mail to arrive. Ron had just started on his third helping of eggs when there came a screech from above them. Harry and the other looked up. Amid the flapping wings of brown and tan, Harry caught sight of a flash of white. Hedwig glided down to the table and stuck out her leg.

"Hey girl, what have you got for me?" Harry asked. He undid the letter for Hedwig's leg and then handed her the remains of his bacon. "Thanks girl."

Hedwig hooted softly before gobbling up the bacon. Harry unfurled the letter and smoothed it out.

_Harry_

_ Man pup, if this plan of yours works, it will be a Marauder Hall of Fame nominee. I've been in contact with Amelia since you returned to Hogwarts, and she isn't happy either with Fudge appointing Umbridge as Defence professor, and don't get me started on Moony. He despises that 'woman' with a passion. In regards to your 'Star Wars' idea, Amelia has agreed in principle but would like to talk to you face-to-face. Even though I'm your family's proxy, I can't make this level of decision without you being present. Amelia said she'd be stopping by Hogwarts tonight, so I might be coming up as well to catch the show._

_ Love,_

_ Sirius_

"Harry, you've got another owl," Hermione said.

"That's my Gran's owl, Sherlock, what's she doing writing to you?" Neville asked.

Harry opened the letter.

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_ Thank you for your letter, and warnings. I am sure that my grandson, Neville, has informed you that our two families have been allies since the founding of the Ministry, so when I read your letter asking to renew our alliance I was quite surprised that it took this long. But nonetheless, I see no reason to change what our ancestors have maintained for so many generations before us. I am sure that your parents, as well as your grandparents, who I had the pleasure of growing up with, would be extremely proud of the way that you are taking your rightful place in our world._

_ Madam Augusta Eleanor Longbottom_

A grin spread over Harry's face, it was feral in nature as he looked up at the staff table and locked eyes with Umbridge, who spotted him starring at her. She narrowed her own eyes at him before a smile appeared on her face.

"Harry, what did my Gran send you?" Neville asked.

"Just putting the final nail in Umbridge's coffin," Harry said. "Wait until tonight, we'll be having some dinner entertainment."

The others tried to get Harry to explain what he meant but Harry kept mum. As the day waned, Neville and Hermione kept much trepidation as they readied themselves for their next detention with Umbridge. Hermione felt that if this kept up, the words '_I will respect my betters_,' would be permanently etched into their hands.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Amelia Bones came striding up the Hall, flanked by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks. Dumbledore rose to his feet, his arms wide.

"Amelia, Auror Shacklebolt, Auror Tonks, welcome back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore announced. "What brings you here this evening?"

"Business I'm afraid Headmaster," Madam Bones said. "Madam Umbridge, you're going to have to come with us."

"Whatever for?" Umbridge screeched.

"For the illegal use of a class-C Dark object as well as two counts of child abuse," Bones said. The Hall suddenly felt airless. Umbridge's face went red.

"Lies! I have done nothing to deserve this treatment," she screamed. "Who do you think you are? I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, you can't do anything to me."

"You have attacked an ally of House Potter, and I am charging Director Bones to pursue this matter to the fullest extent of the law," Harry said standing from the Gryffindor Table.

Umbridge's eyes bulged out as she looked over at the Lions' table, spotting Hermione and Neville, who were looking at Harry in astonishment. "You…you filthy Mudblood," she screamed. "You and that Squib talked! You will pay for this!"

A great pressure settled over the Hall, the windows and enchanted ceiling buffered under the wave of magic that was emanating from Harry. His unruly hair was billowing in an unfelt wind, his eyes were flashing like lighting.

"Director Bones, get this sorry excuse for a human-being out of my sight," he bellowed.

"Of course Lord Potter," Amelia said, shivering under the immense magical pressure coming from Harry. She had never felt anything like it, even from Albus Dumbledore.

The students in the Hall were having trouble breathing from the pressure. Kingsley and Tonks were frozen at the power that was radiating from Harry; they too had never felt anything like this, even when fighting Dark wizards.

"Harry, please calm down," Hermione said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned to Hermione, saw her eyes wide, concern filling them through there was a flicker of fear in them as well. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the magical pressure slowly dissipated, allowing the room to relax.

"I'm sorry Mione," Harry whispered, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"It's ok Harry," Hermione soothed. "Thank you for standing up for us but you do know what this is going to do."

"I don't care, I won't let anyone hurt my friends," he growled.

"You can't do this!" Umbridge screamed. "I am Dolores Jean Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, you can't do this!"

"Please come quietly Madam Umbridge," Kingsley's deep, solemn voice cut through the high-pitched screaming. "Or we will use force."

Umbridge's face went puce as she whipped out her wand and shouted, "_Reducto!_" The spell spat from her wand and raced toward the Gryffindor Table. A dark blue shield sprang into existence in front of Harry and Hermione; the Explosive Hex slammed into the shield and ricocheted upwards before it dissipated against the enchanted ceiling.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Kingsley barked. Umbridge's arms and legs snapped together and she fell to the floor. The silence was broken by some nervous titters as Tonks Stunned Umbridge and placed magic-suppressing cuffs on her. She then revived the toad-witch who immediately began ranting. "How dare you? I will have your badge for this Auror, I am the Undersecretary…" she was cut off as Director Bones put her under a Silencing Charm.

"Lord Potter, I will send you an owl of when the trial date is set," Director Bones said. She then turned to Neville, "Mr. Longbottom, I will also send you an owl, as you might be asked to provide evidence."

Neville nodded. "Of course Director."

"Miss Granger, you should be receiving one as well," Bones said. Hermione nodded as she clung to Harry.

The trio of DMLE personnel floated Umbridge from the Hall; the toad was still ranting and raving, if her red face was any indication, but no sound was heard as she was still under Madam Bones' Silencing charm. The doors slammed shut behind them and the Hall erupted into shocked whispers and muttering. Most of the students, as well as several Professors, were looking over at the Gryffindor Table.

"Harry, do you realize what you just did?" Hermione said.

"Yes, I got rid of the toad," Harry said. "And it was completely legal. She was torturing you two, and I took care of it."

"You know that Fudge will be coming for your head," Neville said.

"Probably but he can't do anything. Like you said, our Houses have been allied for centuries, and she attacked an ally of House Potter," Harry said. "And I won't stand for that."

"I think its time for bed everyone," Dumbledore said. "As our Defence Professor is indisposed at the moment, Defence lessons will be cancelled for the rest of the week while I search for a replacement. Off you go."

Later that night, Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office contemplating the latest actions of Harry Potter. The boy had gotten rid of that horrid woman, Umbridge. Dumbledore had never wanted her within a league of his school, however the boy was gaining too much power to quickly. He had already threatened the Minister with a blood feud, as well as was looking to create an alliance with the four Most Ancient and Noble Houses, which if allowed to come to fruition would destroy the precarious political balance that the magical world balanced upon. The Purebloods would never submit to the idea that the four Houses would control the majority of them, and the muggleborns would grow resentful of the power that the established families held.

Only with Dumbledore's careful guidance could the magical world survive the coming war. If Miss Granger stayed close to Harry and continued to push her dangerous Muggle ideas into a slow changing magical world would tear it apart. The magical world was very resistant to change, the elite Pureblood men who ruled the government would react violently if there came anything that threatened their powerbase. Just as they had when Dumbledore in his first official act as Headmaster named Minerva McGonagall his replacement as Transfiguration Professor. Before then, women had only been the school's matron, Herbology or Divination Professor, or in the rare case Headmistress, though she would only be a figurehead, as the Board of Directors would make all the decisions. But using the acclaim that he had garnered with his defeat of Grindlewald, Dumbledore was able to secure McGonagall's position.

'_Harry, what am I going to do with you?_' Dumbledore mused. '_How can I tell you that you must die to defeat Voldemort once and for all? And whom can I persuade to teach Defence? Maybe Remus could be convinced to come back, but then that would give Harry a strong ally on the staff… Perhaps I'm looking in the wrong direction._'

**A/N: I've created a poll on my profile for Hermione's Animagus form, so please check it out and leave a vote. Also I'm still trying to decide on Harry's form as well, so if you want instead of voting in the poll, please leave a review and also leave your thoughts on Harry and Hermione's forms. So please leave a review, I really want your opinions on how this story is going, also any ideas on how I can make this better or what you would like to see. There's no guarantee that I will put it in but we'll see.**


	8. Mind Games and the Fall of Legends

**Disclaimer: The _Harry Potter_ universe isn't mine, I'm just boring it for some fun. Enjoy**

The days following Umbridge's exile from the castle were relatively quiet for the inhabitants of Hogwarts; there were still various confrontations between the Houses of the sort but nothing worth mentioning. Over the weekend, Gryffindor had their Quidditch tryouts, though the only true open position was Keeper, since only Oliver Wood had left from the team since their Cup win in Harry's third year. However Angelina decided to create a reserve team since most of the current team (herself, Alicia and the twins) would be graduating at the end of the year, so in hopes of continuing Gryffindor's dominance, Angelina said that the reserve team would practice with the first-string and possibly play if the lead got high enough.

The starting Keeper position came down to Ron and a sixth-year named Cormac McLaggen. Neither were as good as Wood, though they each did well enough. In the end, Ron won the starting position and Cormac was regulated to the reserve, which didn't sit well with the sixth-year. Ginny was selected as a reserve Chaser and the back-up Seeker, much to the chagrin of Harry and Hermione. Ginny was ecstatic and immediately latched onto Harry. Sunday morning was set aside for the first practice, in which Harry had to have Angelina order Ginny to leave him alone. During meals, there was a very conspicuous absentee however. Dumbledore hadn't been seen since Umbridge's exile, which didn't bother Harry very much. Hermione surmised that Dumbledore was looking for the new Defence professor.

Snape seemed extraordinary smug Monday morning when Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Dumbledore was also back, sitting in his throne-like chair, smiling down at the students. To Dumbledore's right, on the other side of Snape, was a very overweight man with sandy-gray hair and mustache, along with a bald patch on top of his head.

"Who's the walrus?" Ron asked. Harry snorted, which caused the others to look at him in confusion.

"Sorry, you just reminded me of my Uncle," Harry said. "He looks Vernon, the walrus."

"Oh…but who is he?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't it obvious!" Ginny said sharply. "He's the new Defence Professor."

Harry frowned at Ginny's tone. Ever since the Quidditch tryouts, Ginny had become very confrontational toward Hermione, always making snide comments toward her or questioning Hermione in demeaning ways.

"Why does Snape look…happy?" Neville asked. The group looked up and saw the Potions Master nearly smiling, his lips twisted in a smug smirk.

"I don't know but it can't be good for any of us," Hermione said.

"What if…what if that new professor isn't for Defence?" Harry said. "We all know that Snape covets the DADA job, what if Dumbledore decided to give Snape that job and found a new Potions teacher."

Ron, Hermione and Neville paled.

"Don't even think that Harry," Neville said with a shudder. "Snape is bad enough as our Potions teacher, but not even Dumbledore is daft enough to give Snape the Defence job."

"Well we're about to find out," Ron said as Dumbledore rose from his chair.

"Now, as I'm sure that you have all noticed that we have a new face among us today," Dumbledore said. "It is my great pleasure to introduce a former colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn, who has kindly consented to reaffirm his previous position as Potions Master. And Professor Snape has kindly agreed to take the post of Defence against the Dark Arts Professor."

Wild cheers erupted from the Slytherin table as Snape smirked even more smugly. The other three tables looked sick, Snape turned and caught Harry's eye, the man's lips twisted into a sinister grin while his eye's flashed with unsuppressed glee and malice. Harry looked right back at Snape, his own eyes narrowing.

"Now then, I'm sure you are all excited for your lessons, so off you trot," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands.

"How could Dumbledore do this? Snape might know the Dark Arts and probably could teach us well, but…" Hermione began.

"He won't though, especially to any of us," Harry said. "It's looking like we're going to have to start that Defence group sooner than we thought."

Hermione nodded. The group made their way to McGonagall's classroom for Transfiguration. Their Head of House was fuming when the Trio and Neville entered the room.

"Looks like McGonagall doesn't like Dumbledore's decision about Snape," Harry whispered to Hermione as they sat down in their seats.

"Quiet Harry," Hermione hissed.

McGonagall had the class continue on practicing vanishing from the last class. Everyone had completely Vanished their snails, and moved onto mice, though Harry and Hermione had progressed to kittens.

"Mr. Potter, a moment please," Professor McGonagall said when class ended. Harry stopped packing his bags and looked up at the Professor.

"Yes Professor," Harry asked.

"I was meaning to ask you something about your altercation with Mr. Malfoy last week," McGonagall said. "I noticed several broken pieces of marble strewn around the corridor in which you two exchanged spells. Care to explain where they came from?"

"I conjured several marble slabs to block Malfoy's curses," Harry said. "When I recognized the spell, I couldn't use a shield spell and I couldn't dodge since the spells would have hit Hermione or Ron."

"I see, solid conjuration is something we haven't covered yet in class," McGonagall said. "Impressive, it seems that your father's notes have helped you quite a bit. But why marble?"

"I found out that marble works very well at blocking spells when Voldemort and his Death Eaters were flinging Avada Kedavras at me last year in that graveyard," Harry said without emotion.

McGonagall flinched.

"Is that all Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter, you may go."

Harry caught up with Hermione, Ron and Neville outside the classroom. "What did McGonagall want?" Ron asked.

"She wanted to know about my duel with Malfoy, seems like I impressed her with conjuring those stones," Harry said. "Come on, we don't want to be late for Charms."

He led them down to the third floor where the Charms classroom was located. Flitwick was waiting for the class to arrive, standing atop a stack of books on his chair. Seeing the diminutive Charms professor sent a thought racing through Harry's head. He walked up to the desk.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" Flitwick asked.

"Sir, I'm sure you've been made aware that Mr. Malfoy and I have a duel scheduled for Wednesday night, and I was wondering if you would consent to be the referee once more?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I have heard about your upcoming duel with Mr. Malfoy, and I would be honored to be the referee," Flitwick said. "Though I hope that this doesn't become commonplace."

Harry grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Yes sir, though while I won't start anything, I will finish it. Too long have people like Malfoy gotten away with anything because no one is willing to stand up to them, and show that actions have consequences," he said firmly. "We are at a school, and the teachers are the ones who are supposed to stop this behavior."

Harry blinked when he finished speaking, realizing that his voice had risen to a near-shout. Blushing furiously, Harry looked at the Charms professor who was looking at him with raised, yet Harry could see amusement and pride twinkling in his eyes.

"Sorry Professor, I kind of got carried away there," Harry said, rubbing the back of his head again in embarrassment.

"Obviously Mr. Potter but you do raise several good points on your soapbox there," Flitwick said. Harry blushed even more and quickly went to his seat, where both Ron and Hermione were hiding sniggers.

"Oh sod off you two," Harry grumbled as the rest of the class filed into the room. This only caused Ron and Hermione to giggle even more.

"Now then as we will be witnessing another duel this week, I think it's prudent to give an overview on what Charms can be used effectively in a duel," Flitwick announced. With a flick of his wand, a chalkboard appeared beside his desk.

The rest of the class period was spent naming Charms that were commonly used in duels and now they could be used. The list included the Summoning, Banishing, Hover, Disarming, Confundus, Severing and the Super-Sensory Charms. It was one of the most intellectual magic lessons that Harry had ever been a part of. Harry wrote down all the suggested Charms, as well as several ways that he could use them in his upcoming duel with Malfoy. Harry wasn't very nervous about his duel but he also wasn't going to underestimate what Snape and Lucius had taught to Malfoy.

After Divination, and Arithmancy for Hermione, the fifth year Gryffindors made their way to Defence for their first DADA class with Snape. And just like their very first Potions lesson back in first year, Snape came bursting into the room to absolute silence. He stalked up to the front of the room.

"I haven't asked any of you to open your books," he sneered. "Now you are here to learn how to defend yourselves against the Dark Arts, as inept as you might all be. The Dark Arts are a multi-headed, ever-changing, ever-adapting being, therefore your defence must be as flexible as the monster you are facing."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Snape's description of the Dark Arts. _'Say whatever you want about Snape as a human being, you can't deny that his is extremely knowledgeable and certainly has a way with words,'_ Sirius' voice echoed through Harry's head.

"Potter!" Snape's voice barked through the classroom bringing Harry back to the present.

"Yes sir," Harry answered. Snape's eyes flashed.

"Now that Potter has deemed us worthy of his attention," Snape sneered. "I have reviewed your predecessors' grades and am appalled. You are all pathetic, if Potter is the highest scoring student in your year then you will never pass your O. let alone have the ability to protect yourselves in the outside world."

Harry felt Hermione and Ron stiffen next to him as they glared at Snape, who was starring at harry with a vicious smirk twisting his lips.

"Potter, since you are apparently the highest scoring student in this class, why don't you show us how _talented_," he spat the word as if it caused him physical pain, "you are?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir," Harry said. "What would you like me to do?"

"Come up here and we'll have a friendly duel," Snape said with an undercurrent of glee in his voice. Harry blinked but nodded and stood up.

"Professor, are you sure this is wise?" Hermione asked. She knew that Snape was planning something.

"Be quiet Granger," Snape roared. "I believe it's time for the world to see what your precious boyfriend really is, an attention seeking, arrogant brat who needs to learn his place."

Harry made his way up to the front of the classroom and casually drew his wand. Snape whirled around and shot a non-verbal Blasting Hex at Harry, who slashed his wand and silently conjured a dark blue shield.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape snarled. "I didn't tell you to use any spells Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So what am I supposed to do to defend myself when you _curse_ me?" he asked slowly.

"Silence Potter, I didn't say you could talk either, another ten points from Gryffindor," Snape sneered. He flung another Blasting Hex at Harry, who sidestepped the spell. Snape's eyes narrowed as he sent another spell at Harry. The rest of the class watched in terror and tense excitement as Harry dodged each spell that Snape sent at him. Snape began mixing up his spells to include Blasting Hexes, Bludgeoners, Cutting and Piercing Hexes, Harry dodged all the spells that he could, only using shields when he couldn't get out of the way. Each time Harry did use a spell, Snape would take ten points from Gryffindor, much to the fury of the other Lions.

"Is there a point to this sir?" Harry cried out as he ducked under a Cutting Hex. Suddenly, Snape stopped casting and turned his back to Harry. Harry warily lowered his wand.

"As you all saw, Potter used several different methods in evading my spells," Snape said, spitting them like they tasted horribly. "That is what your defence must be always moving, always changing. Now, get out of my sight!"

The class scattered and raced out of the room. The Gryffindors made their way up to the Tower, all angry and confused at Snape.

"Why'd you keep using a shield spell Harry?" Seamus asked. "You lost Gryffindor like sixty points in one class."

Silence fell over the common room; Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville were looking at Seamus like he was barmy, while the other Gryffindors from their year as well as several other Lions who had been in the Common Room were looking angry.

"Yeah, don't you care about the House Cup? We're already behind the Snakes and Birds, if we lose anymore, we'll be in last place," a familiar sixth year shouted out. It was Cormac McLaggen; he still hadn't gotten over the fact that Ron was chosen for Keeper over him.

SMACK! Cormac's head spun around, a ripe red handprint glowing on the boy's cheek. A spilt second later; Seamus' face had a matching one.

"Are you bloody serious, you thick headed condescending bastards!?" Hermione screamed. "What was Harry supposed to do, get hit by those spells? Anyone of those spells could have seriously hurt or even killed Harry, and you're more worried about losing House points!"

"Merlin Hermione, calm down," Ron said in astonishment. "You haven't lost it like this since third year when you punched Malfoy."

Hermione flushed as the adrenaline left her system. Seamus and Cormac were both torn between looking furious and embarrassed, well McLaggen looked bloody pissed and Seamus looked embarrassed.

"What the bloody hell was that for, you stupid mu…" Cormac began but he was cut off as Harry planted a clenched fist in the larger boy's stomach. The sixth-year lurched over, gasping for breath. He looked up to find Harry Potter glaring down at him, like a towering force, Potter's green eyes glowing. Cormac saw death in those unreachable depths, his death.

"I wouldn't finish that thought if I were you McLaggen," Harry whispered, though everyone in the Common Room could hear it as if it had been roared from the heavens. "I will not stand for anyone insulting Hermione in my presence, so choose your next words very carefully."

The older boy tried to glare up at Harry, but his throbbing stomach caused him to wince in pain and the glare quickly became a weak eyed plea. Harry looked up at the surrounding Lions, most of whom were stunned at the usually stoic Harry Potter, now pulsing with power.

"It's true that Gryffindor lost sixty points in our Defence class with Snape this afternoon," Harry said. "What you all probably don't know is that, Snape had me participate in a duel against him during class, and then deducted points from Gryffindor for defending myself by using a shield spell. All of Snape's curses would have done anyone serious harm if they hadn't shielded themselves. If you were in the same position as me, facing down the wand of a person who you know meant you real harm, would you just sit there and let them, or would you protect yourself?"

"But what were we supposed to do?" Lavender asked. "Snape's a Professor, if we tried to help or do anything, we'd get in more trouble."

"So it's fine as long as it isn't you then, eh Lavender," Hermione snapped. "Ever hear of the saying 'It's better to ask forgiveness than permission.' Obviously not, as you'd rather sit back and let Harry take all the blame for something that wasn't even his fault. Snape singled him out, and tried to do him serious harm, yet none of you tried to help him. If you had been in Harry's place, you all know that Harry would have leapt up to help you."

"What about you Hermione?" Seamus shouted. "You didn't help Harry either, and he's your boyfriend."

"Yes, I didn't help him," Hermione admitted. "And I'm ashamed of the fact, however, I'm not the ones blaming him for losing House Points that you all know Snape would have taken from Gryffindor for some other reason."

"We are all at fault for not acting to help Harry, some Lions we are," Neville spoke up. "Didn't McGonagall say when we were all getting Sorted, that 'your house will be like your family' well we failed our family today. I'm sorry Harry, I should have done something to stop Snape, he was bang out of order."

"It's fine Neville," Harry waved the apology off but Neville knew he was grateful for it.

"What is going on in here?" a sharp voice barked out over the shouting. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, I want Potter thrown off the Quidditch team, he physically assaulted me just now," Cormac shouted before anyone could stop him. McGonagall's eyes widened.

"That's serious accusation Mr. McLaggen, do you have any proof?" she asked.

"I have a room full of witnesses," Cormac said. Looking around the room, he continued, "You all saw how he attacked me."

"All I saw was Harry defending his girlfriend from a bigoted, petty little man," Neville snarled. "Professor, we've just came from our first class with Snape as Defence Professor…" As Neville recounted the incident, McGonagall's lips got thinner and thinner until they were almost invisible to the naked eye. "And that's where you came in," Neville finished.

"I see," McGonagall said softly. She looked over at Harry, who was looking right back at her. "Mr. Potter, what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked.

"Professor, I won't deny that I struck Mr. McLaggen, if only to stop him from insulting Hermione," Harry said. "And I am willing to accept any punishment you deem necessary and appropriate."

The Common Room fell silent; everyone was stunned at Harry's response. He was willingly admitting to striking another student, something that had serious consequences, no matter what the circumstances were.

"Very well then Mr. Potter, you will serve a week's worth of detentions with me, starting tomorrow night, and I'm afraid that you will be unable to play in the first Quidditch match this year," McGonagall announced. Chaos erupted in the common room at this.

"You can't do that Professor!" Ron and the other Quidditch team members shouted.

"What about McLaggen, he's the one who started it?" Neville cried, glowering at the smug look on the sixth-year's face.

"My decision is final, the school has very strict guidelines on this matter," McGonagall said, though everyone could see it was paining her to say it. "I will be reviewing the points that Professor Snape deducted from Mr. Potter today."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said. He turned to his friends and said, "Let it go, it won't change anything. I broke the rules and must pay the consequences."

Professor McGonagall left the silent Common Room behind, stalking down the corridor, her mind fuming. How could Albus let Severus teach Defence, and continue to act like he had been? It was as if Albus was trying to tear down the school.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, no one had moved since McGonagall had left, well except for McLaggen who was looking immensely pleased with himself.

"What's with all the long faces, so Potter finally gets what's coming to him," McLaggen said. "Don't worry, with me at Seeker, there's no way we'll lose."

"Who said that you were playing Seeker when we play Slytherin?" Angelina asked. "Last I heard, I was the captain and I make the decisions."

"You can't be serious, of course I'm playing Seeker," Cormac blustered. "I was the best person who tried out last weekend, there's no other choice."

"Actually, this is exactly why we created a reserve team," Angelina said, glaring at the pompous boy. "Ginny will be playing Seeker as she is the reserve Seeker."

"You can't do this!" Cormac shouted.

"Of course I can, I'm the captain. You're delusional if you think I'd put you at Seeker after getting the best Seeker that Hogwarts has ever seen suspended," Angelina cried. "And if I have anything to say about it, you will never play for Gryffindor ever!"

The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team roared in approval for their captain's actions. Cormac looked crossed between stunned and furious.

"Say Harry, do you mind teaching me some moves since I'll be playing for you in the match?" Ginny asked, appearing at his side. Harry flinched, at the extremely casual reminder of his suspension.

"Maybe later Ginny, I need to talk with Hermione," Harry said. Ginny glared at Hermione before spinning on her heel and stalking off.

"She's getting to be a real nuisance," Hermione muttered watching the petite redhead amble over to a table where her friends were waiting.

"I know but there's not much I can do," Harry answered. "Angelina will want to make sure that Gryffindor beats Slytherin, and she'll want me to teach Ginny as much as I can. Let's just forget about this, we've got work to do."

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville found an empty table by the fireplace and set out to finish their homework as well as discuss their idea for a Defence 'study' group.

"So what are we going to do?" Neville asked. "Snape will never teach us anything useful in Defence."

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. "Snape is certainly knowledgeable about the Dark Arts, we might not learn a lot but it's better than Umbridge. Maybe we can just augment our knowledge outside the classroom."

"What like that study group we were talking about over the holidays?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Snape will make sure that we do ok on our O. but if we want to win this war, we'll need more than just our O. or N.E. ," Hermione said. "So are you in?"

"Of course," Ron said.

"Count me in," Neville said. They turned to Harry.

"Do you even have to ask," he said. "But who's going to lead this group. A straight up study group, well Mione, that's you area of expertise but I have a feeling that this is a little more aggressive than just a study group."

"Well, I was thinking, Harry, that you would be best," Hermione said. "I mean, you probably know the most about Defence out of anyone in the castle besides the professors, heck, Snape said in class that you were the highest scoring student in the year. Plus you've lived the past two summers getting taught by a former Auror and Hit Wizard as well as a former Defence Professor."

"That might be true but whose going to listen to me, nearly the whole wizarding world thinks I'm a liar and some delusional, attention-seeking prat," Harry said. "I don't think many people will want to be taught by me."

"Maybe but I also heard a lot of people being disappointed in the _Prophet_ this summer," Hermione said. "Let's just see who would show up if we sent out feelers."

"You're not going to give up on this, are you?" Harry asked teasingly. Hermione gave him a smug smile and stuck out her tongue at him. "All right but don't be surprised if no one comes."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione squealed before giving him a tight hug and a peck on the cheek before dashing off.

Hermione didn't remind Harry of the Defence group until Wednesday afternoon when Harry was getting ready for his duel with Malfoy.

"Harry, maybe we can use your duel with Malfoy to show everyone that you are the best at Defence," Hermione said. "Be careful with him but don't end it too quickly. Don't underestimate Malfoy, Harry, you don't know what he's capable of."

"I know Mione, I'll be careful," Harry said.

"Lord Potter, are you ready?" Professor Flitwick asked. Harry looked around to see the Charms Professor standing behind him. All noise in the Great Hall ceased.

"Yes Professor, I'm ready," Harry said, rising to his feet. In a flash, Dumbledore was walking down the alley between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables.

"Harry, please call this frivolous duel off," Dumbledore pleaded. "Whatever Mr. Malfoy has done, surely it doesn't warrant this response."

"Headmaster, Mr. Malfoy has caused me and mine injury for the last time," Harry growled. "It is time for him to answer for his transgression, and since you are too much of a coward to do so, I will."

A great gasp filled the Great Hall. Harry Potter had just called Albus Dumbledore a coward. Dumbledore frowned and Harry thought he saw a flicker of anger in the Headmaster's eyes.

"Now, if you would excuse me, I apparently have to do your job in showing Mr. Malfoy that his actions have consequences," Harry said, brushing past the Headmaster.

Malfoy was standing at the far end of the platform, Snape talking feverishly into his ear, giving him last minute advice.

"Lord Potter, you have called this Honor duel under the distinction that Master Malfoy has attacked you and yours with both spellfire and insults, is this correct?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Yes Dueling Master Flitwick," Harry said.

"Will you retract said challenge?"

"Only if Master Malfoy apologizes and makes restitution to myself and Miss Granger, then yes. If not, then nay."

"Will the accused agree to these terms?" Flitwick asked.

"Never," Malfoy snorted.

Flitwick nodded. "Then the duel will proceed. This is a duel of honor, no Unforgivables may be cast. The casting of one will result in the automatic forfeiture of the duel. The duel will end when one participant is either unable to continue or I decide that the duel is over. My decision is final, if you do not heed my decision, I will stop you myself." This last statement Flitwick directed toward Malfoy, who bristled at the implication. "Are the duelers ready?" Getting two nods, Flitwick conjured a feather and lifted it into the air, "When this feather hits the ground, the duel begin."

Harry's eyes locked in on Malfoy's as the feather fluttered toward the ground. As soon as the very tip of the feather touched the ground, Malfoy's wand snapped up and a Blasting Hex shot across the platform toward Harry. Harry slashed his wand and the spell dissipated into thin air; he retaliated with a Stunner of his own. Malfoy shielded the Stunner, which turned into a mistake as the Stunner shattered under the pressure.

Harry fired off a combo of a Body-Bind, Stunner and Disarmer, though Malfoy was able to clumsily dodge the spells. Ducking under a second Stunner, Malfoy got to his feet and shot off two Slashing Hexes and some type of spell that sent a bolt of lighting toward Harry. Ducking under the Slashing Hexes, Harry raised a shield. The lighting bolt struck the shield and the shield exploded, throwing Harry off his feet.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as Harry crashed to the floor.

Malfoy cackled. "Not so tough are you, Potter? Don't know why everyone thinks you are all that," the blonde said, approaching Harry. "This is the end for you."

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Harry shouted, rolling over onto his back. The Hover Charm shot from his wand and caught Malfoy in the chest, lifting him five feet into the air. "Never give your opponent any chance to retaliate. _Depulso!_"

Harry's Banishing spell caught Malfoy in the chest and sent him flying all the way to the other end of the dueling platform.

"_Fodia!_" Harry cried, sending a Stinging Hex at Malfoy that caught the blonde in the leg causing him to yelp and fall to his knee. "Well look at this, seems that you already know how to bow. Tell me Malfoy, how many times have you done this, bowing before a half-blood, like Voldemort? He does like thinking that he's better than others, just because of his heritage, just like you Draco. You think that just because you're a pureblood that you're better than everyone but did you know that the bastard that you worship is a half-blood just like me."

"You lie!" Malfoy screamed, flinging several Cutting, Piercing, and Blasting spells at Harry. Harry was forced to give ground, only because of the multitude of curses. "The Dark Lord is the greatest wizard alive and he will kill all those unworthy of using magic."

"Riddle is just a bully whose afraid of death, his father was a Muggle and his mother barely above a Squib, doesn't make for the best recruiting information when trying to take over the world," Harry said, ducking under a salvo of Slashing curses.

"You lie, you half-blood bastard," Malfoy screamed.

"_Protego!_" Harry roared. A dark blue shield appeared in front of him, deflecting a Grey version of a Piercing Hex up into the ceiling. "I'm not lying, Riddle himself told me in our second year, down in the Chamber of Secrets. I wonder if people know that it was your father who provided the item that allowed the Chamber to be opened and the Basilisk to be unleashed."

Muttering erupted around the dueling platform at this new information. Malfoy looked around wildly, his eyes wide and fearful.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Malfoy cried, several jets of dark blue magic shot from his wand.

"_Duro!_" Harry shouted, several blocks of stone appeared in front of the spells. The stone blocks splintered into fragments. "_Depulso!_" Harry's Banishing Charm sent the stone fragments back at Malfoy, who quickly shielded himself, but the shield didn't hold as well as he wanted and several of the fragments cut through the shield and slammed into his left leg and arm, causing him to spin around. A red bolt of magic slammed into Malfoy's back, causing him to lose consciousness.

"Mr. Malfoy is unable to continue, Lord Potter is the victor," Flitwick announced. Harry bowed to the Charms Professor and walked off the dueling platform right into Hermione's arms. The bushy-haired girl threw her arms around Harry's neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Don't you ever scare me like that," Hermione whimpered into Harry's chest.

"I'm sorry Mione, I didn't think that spell would break through my shield," Harry said, rubbing Hermione's back.

"Well done mate, you sure showed Malfoy," Ron laughed.

"Thanks mate, I just hope that that's all we'll have to deal with," Harry said heavily. "Do you think we'll still find people to join our club?"

"I think you opened some eyes tonight," Hermione said. "Especially after Malfoy didn't deny that Voldemort was back."

"I hope so," Harry said. "Come on, let's go get back to the common room." The others nodded and followed him out of the Great Hall.

"Harry!" Dumbledore's voice called out behind them. Harry didn't turn around, he just kept walking. "Mr. Potter, I insist that you stop right there, I must speak with you."

"You might as well Harry, he's just going to keep trying," Hermione whispered. Harry sighed deeply but stopped and turned to face the Headmaster.

"What can I do for you Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"I wished to talk to you about your duel with Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore said. "Did you have to demean Mr. Malfoy? You obviously had the upper hand, was it truly necessary to humiliate Mr. Malfoy like that."

"Yes Headmaster it was, Malfoy needed to be taught a lesson and since you seem incapable of being a teacher, I did so," Harry snapped.

Dumbledore bristled. "I will not be spoken to like that, I am the Headmaster of this school," he thundered.

"Well, start acting like it," Harry retorted. "Stop taking liberties with the students of this school, they should be your first and only priority. Now unless you have something important to discuss with me, I'll be returning to my common room."

The trio and Neville let the Entrance Hall, leaving Dumbledore both gawking and fuming.

"So how should we find people to join our training group?" Harry asked.

"Well, there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, so we should see if people will meet up in the village," Hermione said.

"That should work but I don't know if I'll be there, there's a Wizengamont meeting that same weekend. Sirius was able to get a motion of vote of no confidence in both Fudge and Dumbledore. I'm not sure if I need to be there or not. Let me contact Sirius and we can figure it out."

"Ok Harry," Hermione said. The group entered Gryffindor Tower to see most of their House already there and waiting for them.

"Um hi guys," Harry said nervously. "What's going on?"

Fred and George stepped forward, their normally cheery faces serious. Harry was about to ask what was going on again when he twins began clapping. Soon there were joined by Lee, Angelina, Katie and Alicia. Neville stepped up and began clapping as well; soon it trickled around the Common room and everyone began clapping as well, except for McLaggen.

Ginny pushed her way to the front of the crowd. "Harry," she cried. "You were amazing, Malfoy didn't have a chance."

"Um thanks Ginny," Harry said awkwardly.

"Do you think you could give me some pointers?" she asked, twirling a lock of her hair around a finger. Harry heard Hermione bristle next to him. "I mean you're the best DADA student in the school, so…"

"Oh um, maybe Ginny, I'll have to get back to you," Harry said, sneaking a glance at Hermione, who looked very annoyed at the redhead. Ginny frowned as she caught his look but smiled brightly when she turned back to Harry.

"Thanks Harry." Before he could stop her, Ginny gave him a tight hug, pressing her small body against his chest. Harry froze before tentatively returning the hug. Ginny beamed, released Harry and then vanished into the crowd.

Harry turned slowly to Hermione, with a slightly fearful expression on his face. Hermione looked both stunned and a bit peeved at the audacity of the tiny girl. She turned to her boyfriend, who was looking afraid of what was coming. Mentally smiling at his expression, Hermione sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss. It was forceful, almost possessive even.

Harry's eyes widened as Hermione's tongue gently ran along the seam of his lips. Over Hermione's shoulder, Harry saw Ginny glaring daggers at Hermione, and he also noticed that the redhead's hand was twitching toward her pocketed wand. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist pulling her flush against him and spun her around so that his back was to Ginny.

A cough brought the pair back from their heated kiss. It was Neville. Hermione's face went Weasley red and she buried her face in Harry's chest. All around them catcalls and whistles filled the air, Harry spotted a flash of red dash up the girls' staircase.

"Sorry to break that up, but I didn't think a Perfect should be snogging in the middle of the Common Room," Neville said, amusement lacing his tone.

"Thanks mate, don't want Professor McGonagall walking in on us," Harry chuckled. Hermione moaned in mortification against his chest. "Relax Mione, but what was that kiss? Not that I'm complaining at all."

Hermione looked up at Harry. "I wanted to make sure that everyone knew that you're mine," she said. "No offense to Ron but I will not stand by and let Ginny or anyone else try and sink their claws into Harry."

Ron waved his hands in front of his body. "I know Hermione, you won't be hearing any complaints from me," he said. "Ginny needs to learn that she can't get everything she wants just because she wants it. Mum and Dad have always babied her, she's their little princess and can't do wrong. I honestly don't know if she's ever been punished for anything at home. Add in the fact that she's grown up with this idea that you, Harry, and her are the second coming of your parents."

"Ginny's nothing like my Mum, she only looks like here except her eyes," Harry said. "Hell, if I had a sister, Ginny would be a dead ringer for her."

Ron and Hermione shuddered as they pictured Harry and Ginny together. "I know mate," Ron said. "Mum's beliefs on the matter don't really help."

"Don't get me wrong Ron but your mum is way too overbearing. She has all you guys wrapped up in cotton tissue, and won't let you do anything on you own," Neville said. Ron nodded.

"Look, why don't we just sit down and come up with some ideas for our group?" Hermione suggested. The others nodded and the quartet down at their favorite table by the fire. The rest of the night was spent pitching ideas back and forth for their study group.

The weeks leading up to the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs Slytherin, quickly faded away. Word had quickly spread around the school that Harry was suspended for the match, and the Slytherins quickly took advantage to mock Harry at every turn. Malfoy and his ilk were particularly bad, mocking and belittling every chance they could get. Defence lessons were torture for Harry as Snape was in his element, taking points from Harry for every and any little thing Harry did including even being present in class. Gryffindor's point total in the House Cup dropped rapidly and while McGonagall went to Dumbledore about reigning Snape in, the Headmaster just demurely said, "Professor Snape has my full confidence and has absolute authority over his classroom."

And that sent McGonagall over the edge. She told her Lions to disregard any point deductions that came from Snape, for as the Deputy Headmistress; she reviewed any point deductions and could reverse them, as long as it was valid.

Snape was furious as well, as each night Gryffindor's hourglass of rubies refilled to it's previous tall. Dumbledore wasn't very happy with McGonagall either, saying that she was undermining staff unity but he couldn't do anything but fume as it was in the school's bylaws for the Deputy Head to have the power to review and overturn point deductions.

The morning of the Quidditch match dawned bright and clear for the inhabitants of Hogwarts. The week preceding the match was rife with skirmishes and incidents between the Snakes and Lions. Several members of both Houses were sent to the Hospital Wing after being hit by hexes and others spells. In the final Defence class before the match, Snape attempted to either curse several members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team under the pretext of mock duels and when the Lions defended themselves, he set detentions for them, though McGonagall counter-manned the detentions as immoral and unenforceable as the Gryffindors hadn't broken any school rules.

"Ron, calm down, you'll be fine," Hermione said as the trio plus Neville sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. "You need to eat something." She then piled several eggs and pancakes onto Ron's plate. Both Harry and Ron looked confused at Hermione's behavior. They watch with wide eyes as she scooped up some of Ron's eggs and made to feet him.

"Easy there Hermione, I can feed myself," Ron said pushing the fork aside. "Harry, is this how you felt before your first match?"

"What, the bone crippling nervousness, the feeling that any breathe will make you retch," Harry said grinning at Ron's rapidly paling expression.

"Harry!" Hermione chided, slapping his arm. "Ron, don't listen to the prat. I'm sure you'll do brilliantly."

"Yeah Ron, I'm just messing with you," Harry chuckled. "Sure I was nervous but I got over it mostly, now it's that just nervous excitement. Just focus on the Quaffle, nothing else, and you'll be fine, that's what I did in the beginning."

"Yes, I can hear Wood say, 'Harry, get the Snitch or die trying,' right Harry?" Fred said as he and George sat down with the others.

"I never liked that about Oliver, putting a game before my Harry's health," Hermione grumbled.

"Your Harry?" a snide voice snapped behind them. It was Ginny. "Harry isn't a possession to own."

Harry arched an eyebrow at Ginny but didn't comment. He was to busy trying to get comfortable as Hermione had slid into his lap and wiggled herself into a comfortable position. However this position caused a quite embarrassing tightening of Harry's pants.

"Are you all right Harry?" Ron asked, noticing Harry squirming slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ron," Harry said in a slightly high voice.

"Come on Ron, Angelina wants us down at the pitch earlier to check out the conditions and get some last minute practice," George said.

"Ok then, we'll see you down there," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and began nuzzling her face into Harry's neck. Ginny gave Hermione a disgusted look before leaving the Hall. The twins and Ron followed suit.

"Hey Neville, do you mind heading down to the Pitch and save us a couple of seats, I want to talk to Hermione before we go to the match," Harry asked.

"Sure Harry," Neville said.

"Come on Mione, I need to talk to you…alone," Harry said, gently extracting himself from his girlfriend.

"Ok Harry," Hermione said brightly. The pair left the Hall, Hermione having her arms around Harry's and her head on his shoulder. Once they left the Hall, Harry pulled Hermione into a hidden alcove. Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck immediately and pulled him into a searing kiss. Harry's head went blissfully blank as he deepened the kiss, pulling Hermione flush against him. His mouth captured Hermione's moan that she released when he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. Her moan sent Harry's blood aflame as he tightened his grip. Harry felt Hermione's hands run her fingers through his hair before tugging on it gently.

"Wait Mione, we need to stop," Harry gasped as he pulled away from his girlfriend's luscious lips. "If we don't stop now, we're going to do something we'll regret."

Hermione whined as he pulled away. She looked up at him through her thick lashes and husked, "Oh come on Harry, stop being so bloody noble and let loose." She then fluttered her eyes and bit her lip which caused Harry to groan throatily and nearly succumb to pinning Hermione against the wall and ravishing her but at the last second he clamped down ruthlessly on his desire and shook his head.

"No Mione, I can't do that to you," Harry rasped, his voice thick.

"Don't you want me Harry!" Hermione cried, tears welling in her eyes. "Don't you find me attractive?!"

"Of course…"

"Don't lie!" Hermione screamed, her tears vanishing as her sadness into rage. "You're only using me, like everyone else. Once I do your homework, you're just going to cast me aside like all the others."

"No Mione, I would never do that to you," Harry said grabbing the frantic Hermione by the arms. "I love you Mione."

"I love you too Mione, but why won't you let me show you how much?" Hermione purred in Harry's ear.

_'Something is really wrong, I need to get her to the Hospital Wing but Pomfrey will probably already be down at the pitch for the match,'_ Harry through, biting his lip to keep from moaning as Hermione began sucking and nipping at his neck.

"Please Mione, you need to stop this," Harry groaned. "This isn't like you at all."

"Of course it is," Hermione purred. "Come on, we don't need to go to the match, let's just go up to the Room of Requirement and have some fun."

Harry's eyes widened at Hermione's suggestion.

"Come on Harry, I know the contraceptive charm," she whispered in his ear, then he felt her lick the shell of his ear, sending immensely pleasurable shivers up and down Harry's body.

"No Hermione, I can't let you do this, you don't know what you are saying," Harry pleaded. "Please come back to me."

SLAP! The sound of Hermione's hand connecting with Harry's cheek echoed through the hallway. "Harry James Potter, you bastard. I never want to see you again," Hermione screamed. Suddenly Hermione's body went rigid, her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed. Harry caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted. His shout drew the attention of several people leaving the Great Hall, including Neville.

"Harry!" Neville cried. "What happened?"

"I don't know, Hermione's been acting really strange all day, then she just collapsed," Harry said. "We need to get her to the Hospital Wing."

"But everyone has gone down to the match, including Madam Pomfrey," Neville said.

"I'll get her, you just get Hermione to the Hospital Wing."

Neville nodded before picking Hermione up bridal style. Harry took off toward the Pitch, heart-clenching fear aiding his flight.

"Pomfrey!" Harry shouted as he tore onto the Pitch. "Madam Pomfrey!"

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing? The match is about to start," Madam Hooch snapped.

"I'm sorry Madam Hooch but I need Madam Pomfrey to come back to the Castle," Harry gasped. "Hermione just collapsed and I don't know why!"

Madam Hooch blinked. Madam Pomfrey walked over after hearing her name. "Mr. Potter, what's going on?"

"Hermione's been acting weird all day and a few moments ago, she just collapsed," Harry cried. "Neville took her to the Hospital Wing, and I came here to get you."

Just then a silvery light appeared in front of them. It coalesced into a large wildcat that spoke in Neville's voice, "Harry, you got to hurry. Hermione's not looking too good and she's just started shaking, like she was having a seizure."

Harry felt his stomach drop away; he turned to the School's matron. "Madam Pomfrey, we need to go now!" he shouted.

Madam Pomfrey looked to the flying instructor. "Can you handle things Rolanda?" she asked. Hooch nodded. "Let's go then Mr. Potter!"

The pair raced out of the stadium and up the slopes to the castle. "Now what exactly was wrong with Miss Granger, Mr. Potter?" Pomfrey asked.

"I'm not sure, it started at breakfast, she seemed really possessive and flirty, then," Harry blushed, "she was really amorous then seemed to switch between that and really sad or angry. Then she just collapsed."

"I see," Pomfrey said somberly though she picked up her pace.

"Neville!" Harry shouted as he and Madam Pomfrey burst into the Infirmary. Neville was standing over Hermione, his wand drawn and pointing at her. "What are you doing?"

"I had to use a Body bind to stop her from thrashing around," Neville explained.

"Well done Mr. Longbottom, now stand aside," Pomfrey commanded. She stepped up to the bed and waved her wand over Hermione's prone body, muttering several spells under her breath. A shimmering silhouette appeared over Hermione, it was glowing a light red, blue and green as well as there seemed to be a blinking purple light coming from her head.

"Oh dear," Madam Pomfrey said softly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It seems that Miss Granger is under the thrall of several different potions and charms," Pomfrey said.

"WHAT!" Harry and Neville shouted.

"Yes, Miss Granger seems to be under the influence of a mild lust potion, a Draught of Despair and a low level jealousy potion as well," Pomfrey said. "These potions don't mesh well so they caused some bad mood swings as the potions fought each other for dominance over Miss Granger's mental state."

"Is there any way you can find out who gave them to her?" Neville asked. Harry was pacing up and down the ward, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"No but I can determine who the potions are keyed to as well as how long they have been in her system," Pomfrey said.

"Do it," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, I will need to inform Miss Granger's magical guardian of this," Pomfrey said.

"You've just done so," Harry said.

"What do you mean? The Headmaster is the magical guardian for all muggleborn students," Pomfrey said.

"Not for Hermione, she and her family are under the protection of House Potter. And as the Head of House Potter, I am her magical guardian."

"Very well Lord Potter, do I have you permission to perform these spells on your ward?" Pomfrey asked.

"You have my permission to help Hermione to help Hermione in any way you can," Harry said curtly.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and turned back to Hermione and cast another spell. A ball of red, blue and green energy flew out of Hermione's chest. The blue and green balls flew off, leaving visible trails behind them, while the red ball just hovered over Hermione's body. The blue ball flew right into Harry's chest, while the green ball flew out the window.

"What does that mean?" Neville asked.

"Well, it seems that the lust potion isn't keyed to anyone, which is why Miss Granger is acting extremely amorous to all boys that she's around. The Draught of Despair is keyed to Lord Potter and the jealousy potion is keyed to someone outside the ward," Pomfrey said.

"What is the Draught of Despair doing to Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It would explain Miss Granger's mood swings, any little disagreement between the pair of you would send Miss Granger's emotions flying all over the place," Pomfrey explained.

"I see, what about that jealousy potion? How long will that ball thing be visible?" Harry asked.

"Well, the jealousy potion would make the drinker jealous and envious of whoever the potion is keyed too," Pomfrey said. "And I'm afraid that the spell I used to determine who the potion is keyed too will only last for a few minutes. You won't be able to find it before it disperses."

"Ok fine, but what about charms? You said that Hermione was under the influence of some charms as well, can you tell what ones?" Harry asked.

"Yes, one moment," she said. Pomfrey waved her wand once more over Hermione; she then placed a piece of parchment on the table and pointed her wand at it. An invisible hand began writing on the parchment, a few moments later the writing stopped. Pomfrey picked up the parchment and read it. Harry and Neville watched as Pomfrey's eyes widened then narrowed.

"What were the spells?" Neville asked softly as if he didn't want to know. She handed the parchment to the boys. It read…

_Loyalty Potion, 4+ years, keyed to A. Dumbledore_

_ Loyalty Potion, 3+ years, keyed to M. Weasley_

_ Aversion Potion, 3 weeks, keyed to H. Potter_

_ Attraction Potion, 3+ years, keyed to R. Weasley. This potion's dosage has been increased in the past 10 months._

_ Loyalty Potion, 4+ years, keyed to S. Snape_

_ Lust Potion, 3 weeks, no person keyed too_

_ Jealousy Potion, 10 months, keyed to R. Weasley_

_ Draught of Despair, 3 weeks, keyed to H. Potter_

_ Several Memory modifications and Obliviations. _

Several water goblets and jugs exploded around the ward. Harry was standing in the middle of the ward, shaking and his hair whipping around wildly.

"Harry!" Neville shouted. "You need to calm down, Hermione wouldn't want to you destroy the Hospital wing."

Just then the Hospital Wing's doors burst open and Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall came racing up the ward.

"Oh shite!" Neville whispered as Harry recognized the newcomers.

"_Reducto! Confringo!_" Harry roared. Two bolts of magic shot from his wand and streaked down the ward toward Dumbledore and Snape. Both were caught by surprise slightly, and while they managed to raise shields in time, the spells were too strong and sent the pair flying into the wall.

"Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this!" McGonagall cried, drawing her wand on Harry. Harry ignored her and walked toward the downed men, his eyes glowing and magic rolling off him in waves.

"Professor, take a look at this," Neville said, pushing the sheet of parchment into her hands.

"_Incarcerous! Accio Wands!_" Harry shouted. Thick black chains spat from his wand and bound the two men. Five wands were ripped from the robes of Dumbledore and Snape and Harry caught them easily.

"YOU BLOODY GOAT-FUCKING BASTARDS!" Harry roared.

Harry's roar brought Snape and Dumbledore back to the present and cleared several cobwebs.

"Harry, what is the meaning of this? Release us at once," Dumbledore ordered.

"Oh, I'll release you two, right into the hands of a dementor," Harry snarled. Both men paled. "Professor McGonagall, I need you to contact Madam Bones at the DMLE. I want these two scum arrested and out of my sight as soon as possible before I do something I might regret."

Harry my boy, what is all this?" Dumbledore asked, his grandfather persona on full blast.

"Sod off Albus, you're lucky that I haven't killed you for what you did to Hermione and I'm sure if I get looked at by some Healers, I'll find some interesting things on me as well."

Dumbledore paled under his beard while Snape snarled up at Harry.

"Potter, you arrogant boy, when I get out of this, I will kill you!" the bound Potions Master shouted.

"You know I believe that you just threatened the life of a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House, Severus," Harry said calmly. "I am well within my rights to kill you right now."

It was impossible to tell if Snape paled beneath his already pallor complexion as Harry raised his wand, it's tip glowing green.

"Lord Potter stop!" McGonagall cried. "Madam Bones has been contacted and is on her way with two Auror squads. Please think, Miss Granger wouldn't want you to throw away your life like this."

Harry sighed and lowered his wand. He turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Can you flush Hermione of those potions and charms, I know muggles usually use water or some other fluid to detox a person on drugs?" he asked.

"Of course Lord Potter, a simple Flushing Draught will do the job on the potions," Pomfrey said. "But only someone with as much magical power as the Headmaster can undo the charms."

"I see," Harry said. "Well, can you teach me the spell?"

"Lord Potter, are you suggesting that you have as much magical power as the Headmaster?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, or at least that's what Sirius and Remus have told me," Harry said. "Though I don't know if it's true."

"Are you sure this is wise Lord Potter, undoing memories is a tricky business," McGonagall said. "It requires a very high amount of control over the person's magic, if done incorrectly, the spell could do more damage to the patient."

"Can the spell be done on yourself?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Pomfrey asked.

"Well, Mione has better control over her magic though she's not as powerful as me," Harry said. "Get her off those potions and then I'll talk to her about the memory modifications. Also, can you give me a check-up, I have a sneaking suspicion that Hermione isn't the only one who is missing some memories."

"Of course Lord Potter, if you would just sit down here, we can begin," Pomfrey said.

"Poppy, Minerva, what are you doing? Release us at once," Dumbledore ordered.

"NO!" McGonagall barked. "This has gone on long enough. How could you do this to Miss Granger, and possibly Lord Potter?"

"It was for the Greater Good," Dumbledore answered. "Miss Granger can't be allowed to maintain a romantic relationship with Mr. Potter, the purebloods won't allow it and that would tear our world apart."

"So then, after all your equality pandering," Harry sneered. "You're just a pureblood bigot, just like Riddle. So much for the so-called Leader of the Light."

Dumbledore flinched at Harry's comparison of him to Riddle but sat upright. "You don't understand, purebloods are vital to the survival of our world. They have the right to rule the magical world. We can't allow muggleborns to get too powerful, as their radical ideas would tear apart our world. Change must be implemented slowly or…"

"The magical world will die if you continue to drive muggleborns from this world," Harry snarled. "If the purebloods keep driving muggleborns from the magical world, soon all that will be left are the purebloods and then the magical world will collapse because there isn't any new blood to renew the families. Haven't you realized that pureblood families that have limited their children to only marrying other purebloods have both the lowest birth rate of children and the highest birth rate of Squibs? The Weasleys are the exception to this, but all the other British pureblood families have one child."

Dumbledore just looked condescendingly at Harry, like he knew something that Harry didn't. Snape was foaming at the mouth as he struggled against his chains. McGonagall was looking at Dumbledore as if she was looking at something that she had stepped in.

"I know all about the marriage contract that you and Mrs. Weasley set up between me and Ginny," Harry said, causing Dumbledore's head to snap up to face Harry's. "Let me guess, you were going to serve me up as baby-creator for Ginny and judging from what you did to Hermione and the way Molly has been acting since Hermione and I got together, Hermione was to be given to Ron as some 'new' blood, a glorified breeding machine to undo the damage that you and the other bigots in this world has done."

The tiny widening of Dumbledore's eyes gave him away. "You are dead Albus Dumbledore," Harry said in a whisper so cold that it would have frozen Hell itself. "I don't care what you think of killing, but it's for the Greater Good that you die and your destructive ideals are erased from history."

"Lord Potter, what is the meaning of this?" a new voice echoed up the ward. Harry turned to see Amelia Bones walking up the Hospital Wing, flanked by several Aurors including Kingsley and Tonks. Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall to explain, as he was still too furious to talk clearly.

When Pomfrey and McGonagall had finished retelling the story, Bones and her Aurors looked sick and disgusted. Several of the Aurors looked like their entire world had come crashing down around them; Harry figured this was due to Dumbledore's larger than life reputation.

"Director Bones, do I have your word that these scum will be taken care of and prosecuted to the fullest extent?" Harry asked quietly, though his voice carried the strength of command. A strength that one wouldn't dare disobey.

"Yes my Lord Potter, I give you my word that these two…things will face justice," Amelia ground out, her face twisted as she looked down upon Dumbledore and Snape. "Shacklebolt, Tonks, get some cuffs on those two and get them to the cells, separate ends of the wing as well."

"Yes Director," Shacklebolt and Tonks said. They approached the pair, pulling a set of magic repressing cuffs from their robes. Amelia turned to the others Aurors who had come with her.

"What are you two just standing there!?" Bones barked. "Help them!"

"But Director, that's Albus Dumbledore," one of the Aurors exclaimed.

"I don't give a hippogriff's ass, if you don't do your job I will have your badge," Bones shouted. The hesitant Aurors leapt to the duties and quickly Snape and Dumbledore were escorted out of the Hospital Wing. Amelia turned back to Harry, Pomfrey, McGonagall and Neville.

"Thank you for contacting me Minerva," Amelia said. "I've been looking for a chance to get Snape pumped full of Veritaserum, and it looks like I was granted a boon from Merlin with Dumbledore. I always felt that he was stretched to thin and had his hands in too many pots."

"You'll keep me informed Madam Bones," Harry asked.

"Of course Lord Potter," Bones answered. "I will send you an owl when a trial date is decided upon."

"I think this will convince quite a few that it's time to see Dumbledore out of the Chief-Warlock seat in the Wizengamont," Harry said. "I'm going to send Sirius an owl, letting him know. And I need to meet with the Grangers, they deserve to know about their daughter."

"I agree but Harry, answer me this, how did you get Poppy to use those spells on Miss Granger? Albus is supposed to be all muggleborn students' magical guardian, and only he could give Poppy permission to use magic on her without Hermione's explicit permission."

"Well, Dumbledore hasn't been Hermione's magical guardian since last term," Harry said. "Over the summer, while they were staying with me, Sirius and Remus, I asked the Grangers if they would allow me to place them under House Potter's protection. It took some convincing but in the end, Mr. and Mrs. Granger agreed. So I became Hermione's magical guardian as her 'Head of House' so to speak."

"That was quite Slytherin of you Mr. Potter," McGonagall said with a small smile. Harry smirked and bowed his head in acknowledgment.

**A/N: All right, here's where we start to leave canon behind and dive into my reality. Hope you like this chapter, please leave any suggestions for the improvement of this story in the form of reviews. Also please vote on Hermione's animagus form in the poll that is on my profile. I'll be keeping it up for at least two more chapters, so the window is closing. Also I still haven't figured out Harry's form, so any ideas would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks**

**substitutingrealitywithmyown **


	9. Brightest Light casts the Deepest Shadow

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ isn't mine, it belongs to JK Rowling who isn't me. Just having some fun with the _Harry Potter_ universe.**

"Mr. Potter, if you would assist me, the Flushing Draught is ready to be given to Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said. Harry turned to the school's matron, who was holding a phial of murky blue liquid. He nodded and walked over to Hermione's bed.

"What do I need to do?" Harry asked.

"I'll need you to lift Miss Granger into a sitting position so I can give her the potion," Pomfrey said. Harry did as the nurse said, gently cradling Hermione in his arms and lifting her upper body into a sitting position. Madam Pomfrey then gently 'fed' the potion to the unconscious girl while Harry massaged Hermione's throat to make sure that the thick liquid went down.

"There all done, well done Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said. Harry set Hermione back down on the bed and gently brushed Hermione's hair from her forehead. "But now I'm going to have to ask you to step back. The Flushing Draught purges the system but Miss Granger needs to be stripped of her clothes and placed in a bathtub because the potions will have to be sweated out."

"Like a muggle sauna right?

"Correct, now while you and Miss Granger might be in a relationship, I will not have you here while I undress her and put her in the tub," Pomfrey said, inwardly chuckling at the burning red faces of both Harry and Neville.

"Come along Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, you may return later," McGonagall ordered. "Please return to the common room, the match should have ended by now and the students would have returned there."

Harry looked like he wanted to argue and stay in the Hospital Wing but a hand on the shoulder by Neville calmed him. The two boys nodded to their Head of House and quietly left the Hospital Wing, Harry taking one final look back at the now-hidden Hermione. A cold wave of fury filled his body as he thought of what had been done to his girlfriend as well as himself. Neville watched Harry out of the corner of his eye as he felt the magic well up inside the dark-haired boy.

"Come on Harry, don't worry," Neville said. "Hermione will be fine, Madam Pomfrey will set her right."

"I know, I just can't believe Dumbledore," Harry growled. "I know Snape helped him make those potions and I can't help but be scared of what I'm going to find when I get checked out. I've had so much hidden from me, I don't know if I can take much more."

Neville nodded.

The pair reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave the password. The portrait swung open and they were nearly blown backward by the noise coming from the common room. The rest of their house immediately swept them up. Ron appeared at their side, a butterbeer clutched in his hand, his red hair mused and Quidditch robes disheveled.

"Harry, mate, we did it!" Ron shouted. "We won! But of course you know that!"

"Ron, I'm sorry mate but I didn't get to see the match," Harry shouted back. "Hermione's in the Hospital Wing, didn't you see me run onto the Pitch to get Madam Pomfrey?"

"WHAT!" Ron cried. "Why is Hermione is the Hospital Wing?" All noise in the Common Room vanished.

"Maybe we should have this conversation elsewhere?" Neville suggested. But it was too late.

"What's happened?" Fred asked.

"Where's Hermione?" George continued.

"What's this about Hospital Wing?" Katie Bell asked.

"Hermione was acting weird this morning, and she fainted before the match so Neville took her to the Hospital Wing while I came down to the Pitch to get Madam Pomfrey. What we found out…was disturbing."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked quietly.

"She's been given several potions and she has had her memory modified several times," Harry whispered. You could hear a pin drop on the carpeted floor of the common room.

"What!"

"Who?"

"Why?"

"Enough!" Harry barked out, his voice filling the common room. "I'm sure that Professor McGonagall will make an announcement tomorrow. Now why don't we just get back to celebrating this win?"

However, no one was in the mood, or at least they didn't show it. Harry and Neville were bombarded by questions coming from every angle. The two boys shrugged off all questions until the Gryffindors finally caught on and left the pair alone. Soon it was only Harry, Neville, and the four Weasleys left in the common room. The six students were sitting at a table by the fire, empty butterbeer bottles scattered around them.

"So, are you going to tell us who put Mi in the Hospital Wing?" Ron asked, his blue eyes steely.

"It was Dumbledore and Snape," Harry growled. All four Weasleys gasped at the two names. "She's been fighting off several potions since we started dating, as according to Dumbledore, I have to be with a pureblood witch in order to make sure that the neutral and light-sided pureblood families stay with Dumbledore."

The twins and Ron looked disgusted but Ginny looked confused. "Well, what's wrong with that?" she asked. Every head snapped to her, and she continued, "I mean, it was wrong that Dumbledore tried to break you two up but what's wrong with Harry being with a pureblooded witch?"

Harry breathed out a sigh. "You all know that I don't care about that blood purity shite but Dumbledore was trying to take my choice away from me. He wanted to set me up with a light-sided pureblood witch." Harry noticed that Ginny paled quickly before schooling her features into neutrality.

"Who Harry?" Ron asked. "I mean, if you know."

Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore didn't say but it doesn't matter anymore," Harry said. "Him and Snape are going to Azkaban, if not worse, for what they've done to Hermione."

"What about you Harry?" Fred said. "You said that Dumbledore and Snape might have done something to you as well."

"I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow when I can see Hermione again to get checked out," Harry said. The Weasley boys nodded while Ginny looked scared, something that Neville caught.

The next morning, Harry and the others made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry was planning on going to the Hospital Wing right after breakfast but when they entered the Hall, a rush of silence met the group. Looking around, Harry saw that every head was starring at the newcomers. Nearly every student and many of the teachers were holding a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, and was either looking down at the paper or at him. Feeling something settle in his stomach, Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat down with Neville and Ron flanking him, and the twins sitting across from him.

"Blimey Harry, is this true?" Seamus asked nervously.

"Is what true?" Harry said. Seamus just handed him a copy of the _Prophet_. The headline read.

_**Dumbledore Arrested alongside Potions Master**_

_**Charged with Mind Tampering, Kidnapping among other charges**_

_**Yesterday, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and former Chief-Wizard of the Wizengamont, along with Hogwarts Potions Master Severus Tobias Snape were taken into custody by Ministry of Magic Aurors under the direction of MLE Head Amelia Bones on charges of mind tampering, the use of mind altering charms and potions on minors as well as several other charges. **_

'_**Headmaster Dumbledore and Potions Master Snape were involved in a conspiracy to deprive several individuals of their rights to choose by means of controlled substances as well as mind tampering,' Director Bones said late last night. 'As this is an on-going investigation, no more information will be given at this time.'**_

"What do you know, the _Prophet_ actually got something right," Harry muttered, setting the paper down and picking up his fork.

"Blimey!" Dean gasped. "Is that why you weren't at the match yesterday, and that Hermione is in the Hospital Wing?"

"I can't say," Harry said shortly. Frantic whispering and muttering exploded around him. Harry and the others ignored the many requests for more information. After breakfast, they made their way up to the Hospital Wing.

"How is Hermione?" Harry asked as soon as they entered the Wing. The matron walked over to them.

"She's resting right now, the Flushing Draught worked and her system is completely cleared of all potions. The memory charms are still there, as I don't have the power nor the training to break them," she said.

"I see," Harry said. "Do you have anymore of that Flushing Draught? I have a feeling that I might have gotten caught up in Dumbledore's schemes."

Madam Pomfrey led Harry over to a bed and after he sat down, she waved her wand over him. Harry glowed with a mix of pink, blue, green and white. "What does that mean?" he asked noticing the frown on the matron's face.

"It seems that you were right Mr. Potter, I found several potions in your system including several loyalty potions, a low-powered 'Notice-Me' potion, a repressing potion and several memory modifications," Pomfrey said heavily.

"I see, can you see who the potions are keyed too?"

"Of course, if you would lay back," Pomfrey said. She waved her wand over Harry's body once again before pointing it at a piece of parchment that was on the bedside table. An invisible hand began writing out several lines on the parchment.

_Loyalty Potion, keyed to A. Dumbledore, 4+ years, though oldest dose at least 10 years old_

_ Loyalty Potion, keyed to M. Weasley, 4+ years_

_ Loyalty Potion, keyed to R. Weasley, 4+ years_

_ Loyalty Potion, keyed to S. Snape, 4+ years_

_ Notice-Me Potion, keyed to G. Weasley, 2+ years_

_ Intelligentia Compesce, oldest known dosage 10+ years, subject has only 45% of mental memory capacity_

_ 2x Magus Alligandos, dated 14 years, one with magical signature of L. and J. Potter, the other with magical signature of A. Dumbledore, subject has only 35% of magical strength, though bindings will release in life-threatening situations_

Harry's eyes widened as he read the parchment. Here was written proof that Dumbledore had tried to set him up. "Will a Flushing Draught rid me of these?" he asked.

"It will get rid of the potions, yes, but the magical bindings need more specialized treatment," Madam Pomfrey said. "Only St. Mungo's or Gringotts, I suspect could break them."

"Why would my parents bind my magic?" Harry asked quietly.

"Many parents do, in order to keep strong magical children from hurting themselves with accidental magic. Though those bounds dissipate over the years, the only thing I can think of is that when _Albus_ placed that other binding on you, it reinforced your parents' one."

"I see," Harry said. "Let's just get this over with, can you contact Professor McGonagall and Director Bones, as well as Sirius and Remus, they'll need to know of this."

Madam Pomfrey nodded heavily and handed Harry a phial of murky blue liquid. Harry raised the phial in salute before downing the potion. He grimaced at the taste before falling back onto the bed. Sweat began beading on his forehead and along his arms. Madam Pomfrey quickly Transfigured his clothing into a pair of swimming briefs and levitated the sweating boy into a conjured bathtub filled with water. She drew the screen around the tub and turned back to the group.

"Mr. Potter will be indisposed for several hours in order for the Potion to do its work," she said. "You may return later, now I believe that you have classes to attend."

Ron and Neville frowned but left without a word. Ginny seemed almost fearful of the nurse as she followed her brother and Neville out of ward. Word quickly spread of what befell Hermione and the rumor mill of Hogwarts worked overtime putting the dots together. Most students didn't believe that _DUMBLEDORE_ could be party to Hermione being in the Hospital Wing, though ¾ of the school had no problems believing that Snape had something to do with it. The hated Potions Master had even lost much support in his own house when the news came out, only Malfoy and his fellow Death Eater spawn decried the _Prophet_'s article and blamed Harry for making up stories.

Hermione was released later that day from the Hospital Wing, though she stayed with Harry until he was cleared to leave as well. Neither spoke to anyone outside his or her circle of friends about the potions, and even then Harry didn't mention what he had been dosed with. He wasn't sure if Ron or Ginny were in on the conspiracy, but with the reactions that he saw coming from Ginny, he had quickly become even more suspicious of the youngest Weasley.

"Who do you think that McGonagall will get to replace Snape as Defence professor?" Ron asked. McGonagall had been named as Headmistress the day that Hermione had been released from the clutches of Madam Pomfrey, and she named Professor Flitwick as Deputy.

"Don't know, but with Fudge out of office, maybe Madam Bones will send one of her Aurors," Hermione suggested.

"Hopefully, but I think it's time we step up our study group," Harry said. "We can't rely on the older generation to do everything for us. It's time for us to do our part." The others nodded. "This weekend is the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, sound out as many people who you think would be interested and most importantly, trustworthy, and have them meet at the Hog's Head at one-thirty on Saturday."

"I hereby call this special meeting of the Wizengamont to order," Augusta Longbottom, Chief Witch, announced over the rumblings of the chamber. "We are here today to discuss the egregious crimes that have been committed against one Lord Harry James Potter by Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, former Headmaster of Hogwarts, former Chief Warlock and former Supreme Mugwump, and Severus Tobias Snape, former Potions and Defence Professor at Hogwarts."

"Madam Longbottom, is this really necessary?" Dumbledore asked from his chained seat. "I assure you that none of these so-called charges are nothing more than a young man lashing out at some perceived injury."

"Really Dumbledore, charges of mind tampering, obstruction of justice, falsifying official documents, kidnapping, fraud and theft," Augusta said coolly. "These charges are very serious, they don't speak of a young man lashing out, though if these are true, Lord Potter would have much right to lash out at you."

"Arrogant brat, thinks that he will get away with this," Snape snarled from his seat next to Dumbledore.

"Severus Snape, I would be silent if you know what's good for you," Augusta growled. "You are being charged with mind tampering, belonging to a terrorist organization, sedition, treason, obstruction of justice, attacking of a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House, and attempted murder of both Lord Black and Master Remus Lupin."

"WHAT!" Snape roared.

"You were willing to allow two innocent men to be Kissed by Dementors two years ago even though you had no right," Augusta shouted. "Just because of a school-boy grudge. We also have evidence that you were an accomplice to the murder of Lord James David Potter and Lady Lily Danielle Potter nee Evans on October 31st 1981. Any one of those final three charges carry an automatic life sentence in Azkaban if found guilty, so I would keep silent!" Snape and Dumbledore paled at this pronouncement. "So how do you plead to these charges?"

"Not guilty!" Snape and Dumbledore said at once.

"Very well, Director, you may plead your case," Augusta said turning to Director Amelia Bones, who stepped forward. Dumbledore and Snape exchanged a look at the sight of Bones.

Amelia placed a pensive onto the table, its contents glowing softly. "Esteemed members of the Wizengamont, this pensive contains several memories from three individuals; Master Remus Lupin, Lord Sirius Orion Black and Lord Harry James Potter. All three men have sworn oaths that these memories have not been tampered with in anyway, and these memories will show the guilt of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape beyond a reasonable doubt."

Amelia touched the pensive with her wand and a shimmering projection of the memories began playing. The Wizengamont watched as Harry's memories of his childhood, his years at Hogwarts, and the Third Task of the Tournament and the graveyard. Next came Sirius' memories including him being named Harry's godfather, arriving at Godric's Hollow that Halloween, cornering Wormtail and 'arrest' by the Ministry and finally the memory of the Shrieking Shack when he, Remus, Harry, Hermione and Ron captured and confronted Peter. Remus' memory showed another angle of the Shrieking Shack incident, decrying Severus Snape for his attempt to led Remus and Sirius to the Dementors. The memories dissolved and dropped back into the pensive. And not a sound could be heard in the chamber.

"The Ministry rest its case," Bones said softly, disgust lacing her voice.

"Very well," Augusta said. She turned to Snape and Dumbledore. "We will now hear your defense."

"Madam Longbottom, how can we defend ourselves properly when we have been chained to these chairs like common criminals?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

"You are being treated like common criminals because that is what you are!" Augusta snarled. "No one shall be treated any differently than another after being accused of a crime, especially crimes of such magnitude. There will be no more pleading the Imperious and giving donations to avoid being tried. Every person will be given the right to a trial and will be questioned under Veritaserum so that Lord Black's situation does not happen again. You may begin."

"Madam Longbottom, you must see reason," Dumbledore pleaded. "Voldemort has returned from banishment and only I can defeat him. Would you truly condemn our world to ruin? All I have ever done is 'for the Greater Good' of our world."

"We are not here to discuss that," Augusta snapped. "We are here to decide whether you are guilty of these crimes."

"We are innocent of these crimes," Dumbledore boomed. "Severus and myself have dedicated our lives to the betterment of our world."

"By condemning Harry to a life of abuse and pain! By taking him away from his family!" Sirius roared from the stands.

"Control yourself Lord Black, you might have recuesed yourself from this preceding but another outburst from you, and I will have to remove you from the chamber," Augusta barked.

"My apologies Chief Witch," Sirius said, bowing to the distinguished witch. He retook his seat and promised himself to stay silent; Remus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder as the dark-haired man sat down.

"While I don't agree with Lord Black's outburst, I can't help but agree with his statements," a voice said from the crowd. "What right did you have to take Lord Potter from his godfather and place him with those _Muggles_?"

"I placed Harry with his biological Aunt in order to place several very powerful wards around the house to better protect Harry," Dumbledore said smoothly. "I had no idea that Harry would come to any harm in that house."

"That might be but Lord Black was Lord Potter's rightful guardian as stated in James and Lily's final Will," Amelia said. "A Will that you witnessed! And it is curious that in that Will, it stated that Peter Pettigrew was the Potters' Secret Keeper not Lord Black, yet you stated that Lord Black was the Keeper."

Dumbledore paled. The Will was Amelia's key piece of evidence against Dumbledore, it had been held at Gringotts so there wasn't any fighting it as a fraud. Sirius and Remus grinned darkly down at Dumbledore and Snape.

"I believe that we've heard enough for me to make a motion to have these two _gentlemen_ questioned under Veritaserum," Augusta announced. "If you agree, light your wand. Majority rules." All around the chamber, wand tips glowed and with each one Snape and Dumbledore felt a hand grip their hearts. "A majority has been passed," Augusta said. "Auror Horton, bring forth the Veritaserum."

A gray-haired Auror who looked the same age of Mad-Eye stepped out of the shadows and pulled out a phial of clear liquid. Two more Aurors stepped up and cast Freezing Spells on Dumbledore and Snape before forcing their mouths open. Horton placed several drops of Veritaserum on the men's tongues. The crowd watched as their eyes glazed over, signifying that the potion had taken hold.

"What are you names?" Augusta asked.

"Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore."

"Severus Tobias Snape."

"Of the charges read to you, of which are you guilty?"

"All of them," both men said. Gasps and cries filled the chamber.

"Explain!" Amelia barked. The Wizengamont listened in rapt attention as the two men spilled their secrets to the chamber. Sirius and Remus had looks of vindictive pleasure listening to Snape and Dumbledore spill their souls and plans. Remus had to hold Sirius back when Dumbledore's plan to pair Harry up with Ginny Weasley in order to sway the purebloods to his side, and was even willing to go as far as using potions. Remus was having a hard-enough time keeping the wolf under control as he felt that Hermione was something like a daughter, to have someone manipulate her feelings had the wolf howling for blood.

"I think we've heard enough," Augusta said, her eyes boiling with rage. "Auror Horton, please provide the antidote."

Dumbledore and Snape were given the antidote by the gray-haired Auror, and when they came back to their senses, their eyes widened in fear. Augusta stood from her podium and looked down at the pair, disgust and venom dripping from her voice. "Members of this esteemed body, you have heard these two _men_ admit their crimes under the influence of Veritaserum, their guilt is self-evident, I only ask now for what their sentences will be. For life in Azkaban, raise your wand and emit a red glow, for the Dementor's Kiss, raise your wand and emit a blue glow and for another option, raise your wand and emit a green glow."

All around the chamber, wand tips lit, some green, some red but the majority were blue. Sirius and Remus each cocked an eyebrow at the display. While they thought that Snape would get the Kiss, they weren't sure about Dumbledore with his reputation that the white-haired manipulator would receive the same punishment. But there seemed to be enough anti-Dumbledore members of Wizengamont to push through the decree.

"Very well then," Augusta said. "Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, for your crimes committed against Lord Harry James Potter, the British Ministry of Magic and the Crown, you are both hereby sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. The sentence will be carried out in one week's time. Do you gentlemen have anything left to say before you are remanded to Azkaban until the sentence is to be carried out?"

Snape just glared up at Madam Longbottom with a look or loathing and hate usually only reserved for members of the Potter family. Dumbledore however, looked calm and collected, as if he were at a picnic. "My apologies Madam Longbottom but I'm afraid I won't be able to attend the festivities as I must complete my destiny in defeating Voldemort, good day." With that, Dumbledore vanished in a swirl of light. The chamber erupted as Sirius sent a Stunner into the back of Snape's head to make sure that he didn't escape.

"SILENCE!" Augusta roared over the commotion. "Director Bones, alert all Aurors to be on the look out for Dumbledore. They are not to approach him, only report any sightings." Amelia nodded before rushing out of the chamber. "Aurors, remove this sack of hippogriff dung," Augusta ordered, glaring down at the unconscious Snape.

The next day the _Prophet_ broke the story to all of magical Britain. As expected much of the Wizarding World was stunned at everything that had come to light. The _Prophet_ did record business with the story. The students of Hogwarts were stunned to find out that Dumbledore was convicted and had escaped, while Dumbledore most ardent supporters were furious at Harry for getting their hero arrested. They believed that Harry had just pulled the 'Boy-Who-Lived' card to have Dumbledore arrested on bogus charges. Malfoy and his ilk were grinning broadly, though that good mood was tempered by the fact that Snape was going to get the Dementor's Kiss in a week. However most of the school was stunned and scared at the second headline in the _Prophet_ underneath the one about Dumbledore and Snape.

_**THE DARK LORD RETURNS!**_

_**In the aftermath of the trial of the century, our country has been struck by another major blow to what we felt was the end of the Dark times. However, we can confirm that the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, has returned from supposed death. Now, Lord Harry James Potter and Lord Sirius Orion Black have been proclaiming the return of the Dark Lord since June, however there wasn't much evidence to go on and many refused to believe them, including the former Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge. It has come to the attention of we, at the **_**Prophet**_**, that Potter had shown Fudge a memory of the Dark resurrection ritual that the Dark Lord performed to regain his body the night of the Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Yet Fudge refused to believe Lord Potter's claim.**_

_**Lord Potter did give the memory to Director Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that night. 'I am grateful to Lord Potter for providing the memory of the tragic events that followed the Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament,' Director Bones stated. 'With the memory, we have been able to identify several Death Eaters and the entire Department is working on apprehending the Death Eaters. All will be given the right to a trial, however they will be questioned under truth serum. There will be no more claiming the Imperious Curse, anyone will be given the opportunity to defend themselves in front of the Wizengamont.'**_

Harry grinned when he finished reading Director Bones' statement and looked over at the Slytherin table, where he saw many of the Death Eater spawn were either furious or sweating at the thought of trials for their parents.

"Who will save us with You-Know-Who being back?" a fourth year from Ravenclaw asked, nearly trembling. "Everyone says that Dumbledore was the only one _he _ever feared."

"What about Harry?" a third year Hufflepuff asked. "I mean he's the Boy-Who-Lived. He stopped You-Know-Who once, he can do it again."

"Of course, Harry will save us!"

Harry frowned as he heard several others take up the idea that he would save them. He heard someone walk up behind him and cough. Turning around, he saw that a sixth-year Ravenclaw standing behind him. "Yes?" Harry asked.

"Thank you," the Claw said.

"For what?"

"You're going to save us from You-Know-Who and I just wanted to say thank you," the boy said.

"Who said that I was saving anybody, it's not my responsibility," Harry snapped. Silence fell over the Hall.

"What do you mean?" the Claw asked quietly.

"Why should I stick my neck out there on the chopping block if you all aren't willing to do the same," Harry said. "How many Death Eaters did Voldemort," (collective shudder around the Hall) "have in the last war? Less than 500 yet this country of over 10,000 magicals just rolled over for them. Even now, he's maybe got 100 followers and yet you all expect a 15-year old wizard to take care of the second Darkest wizard of all time."

"You'd leave us all to die?" a first-year Gryffindor asked weakly.

"Why should I risk my life for those who would sooner turn their backs on me the instant they could?" Harry snapped. "Remember last year, you all thought that I was an attention-seeking prat who somehow cheated his way into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I can count on two hands the amount of people who believed me without fault, and still have fingers left over. So, why should I risk my life for you?" Harry then stood up, leaving his half-eaten breakfast and left the Hall, with Hermione, Ron, Neville and the Twins following. Ginny sat in her seat stunned that her 'hero' would refuse the opportunity to save people. This wasn't how the books said things were supposed to go.

Once the group had vanished from the Hall, the room erupted into chaos. Most students were screaming themselves hoarse in fright while some of the more level headed students and most of the teachers were deep in thought. The most common thought going through their heads was that Harry was right, how could they expect a 15-year old wizard, one who hadn't even sat for his OWLs to defeat the Dark Lord.

Harry let out a long breath as he sank into an armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione slid into his lap while the others settled in around him.

"You know people aren't going to like what you just did Harry," Neville said. "They'll think that you're condemning them to death."

"Too bad, the only people who matter to me know and agree with what I'm doing," Harry said. "I will stop Riddle my own way, but I will stop him."

"Harry," Ron said. "Do you really think that this whole Dumbledore situation was the right thing to do?" Every head swiveled to look at the youngest redhead. Ron put his hands in a placating gesture. "What I mean is that, Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who ever feared, and with Dumbledore gone, he'll have free reign won't he?"

"True but Dumbledore escaped from the Ministry before they could get him to Azkaban," Harry said. "So the white-haired bastard is still out there and Riddle won't make a move without knowing where his greatest foe is. Though it won't stop him for long so we need to be ready. The Ministry will need time to get into fighting shape, even though with Madam Bones and your Gran, Neville, at the helm it should go quicker."

"This weekend in Hogsmeade, we sound out as many people who would be interested in joining our 'study' group," Hermione said. The others nodded.

That night the Order of the Phoenix was meeting for the first time since Dumbledore's arrest, conviction and flight in the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place. The Order was divided over the Dumbledore issue; much of the older crowd, those who had grown up with Albus or those who had grown up hearing all about how Dumbledore had defeated Grindlewald in an epic duel that ended the Second Magical World War, they felt that Albus could do no wrong and that whatever he had done to Harry was justified 'for the Greater Good.' This group included Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore and others including Molly Weasley.

The younger generation, those that had grown up under the yoke of Voldemort's reign at the top of the Darkest wizard list, felt that what Dumbledore had done to Harry was nearly as bad as what Voldemort was trying to do to the wizarding world. Sirius, Remus, Tonks and most of the Aurors that had joined the Order felt this way, their sense of law and order pushing them in this direction.

"What are we going to do now?" Dedalus Diggle cried out. "Without Albus, who will defeat You-Know-Who, how could this happen?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. "Dumbledore brought this on himself, he was trying to control Harry and stole from the Potters. He disregarded James' and Lily's wills and had me locked up in Azkaban for twelve years, he also allowed all those Death Eaters we caught during the First War to go free."

"It was for the Greater Good, Albus said so," Elphias said in his reedy voice.

"So if Dumbledore told you to tickle a dragon, would you?" Remus growled. "Face it, Dumbledore deceived all of us. We thought that we were fighting for equal rights for all magicals but it seems that Dumbledore is just another Pureblood bigot like Voldemort. We were fighting for those that would just as soon use us for playthings."

"Albus founded the Order back during the Grindlewald conflict, without him what will we do now?" Minerva asked. "Also, Snape was Dumbledore's spy in the Death Eater ranks, without Snape, we won't have any idea what the enemy is doing."

"We weren't going to anyway," Sirius growled. "Snape wasn't on our side at all. He was just playing Dumbledore, didn't any of you ever find it odd that whenever Snape would provide information it always came too late to stop any attacks. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking when he said that Snape had seen the error of his ways. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. There's no going back once you take that Mark."

"None of this would be necessary if Harry had just gone along with Albus' plan, it was 'for the Greater Good'," Molly grumbled. Sirius, Remus and much of the younger side of the Order looked at the Weasley matriarch in shock and disbelief.

"Ok Molly, I believe that its time for you to leave," Sirius growled. "You obviously have no business being here if all you're going to do is spout off platitudes about Dumbledore. Arthur, if you would please take your wife home?"

Molly swelled with indignation but Arthur flicked his wand and Silenced his wife, who then turned to Arthur with a look of mixed outrage and betrayal. Arthur just looked at his wife of nearly thirty years with a glare strong enough to melt steel. Molly shivered under his gaze.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I'll be back as soon as I am able," Arthur said, pulling Molly to her feet. "My wife and I need to discuss what her role will be in this war." The assembled Order watched as Arthur dragged Molly from the room to the kitchen. The whooshing of the Floo signified their leaving Grimmauld Place.

"Now then, let us get back to business," Sirius said.

The weekend approached quickly for the residents of Hogwarts. Excitement filled the air, as it was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the term. For Harry, Hermione and the others it signaled the start of their recruiting effort for their 'study' group. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and the twins had been sounding out the students on whether they would be willing to join their group. Most of the feedback had been positive, though some asked for more information before they would join. These students were told about the meeting in Hogsmeade that weekend, and that they would learn all they wanted there.

"Thank you all for coming," Harry said as he took in the assembled students in the back room of the Hog's Head Bar. "Now most of you are probably wondering what you're all here for. Well that answer is simply, to learn how to fight and survive the coming war." Gasps filled the room. "Make no mistake, there will be a war and no matter what Hogwarts will be at the front lines. Voldemort will not stand for Hogwarts outside his control, especially now with Dumbledore out of the picture. Voldemort wants to control the wizarding world, and the easiest way to do this would be to control the next generation. Now we already know that much of Slytherin house are Death Nibblers, meaning that they will join Voldemort without a moment's hesitation. However, this doesn't mean all of Slytherin are evil, as you probably realize there are several members of Slytherin House here with us."

Cries of shock and disbelief filled the bar as three students wearing the emerald of Slytherin appear behind Harry and Hermione. Many of the others turned to Ron, whose hatred of anything Slytherin was legendary, but the redhead was sitting comfortably off to the side.

"I know what you're all thinking," Ron said with a chuckle. "I might not totally agree with this decision but I trust Harry, and if he says that these Snakes are trustworthy then that's good enough for me. Though Harry, if you try and bring the Ferret into this, we're going to have a problem."

Harry chuckled deeply. "Gotcha Ron. Now then, this is Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Orion Williams; they have agreed to be our eyes and ears inside Slytherin House. Now getting back to business, if you all decide to join us," Harry said indicating himself, Hermione, Ron, Neville and the twins. "You will be required to sign a confidentiality agreement, meaning that you will not talk about this group outside of its members without permission from one of the founding members. This is to protect all of us, and to make sure that word doesn't get out from Voldemort's spies."

The members nodded. One by one, they approached the table and signed the charmed parchment. Harry was the final person to sign it, and once his scratchy signature was complete the parchment glowed blue. "All right, we will get in touch with you all when we've found a place to practice as well as a schedule on when we will meet. Now remember, you can't tell anyone about this, not even the professors. This will be our ace in the hole."

The other students nodded before leaving the bar. The Trio, Neville and the twins waited until everyone had left before retiring to a back room. Hermione sealed and silenced the room and the others sat down at the table across from Harry.

"That went much smoother than I thought it would," Harry said. "Though everyone's faces when they realized that Ron wasn't going to blow his top about the Slytherins was priceless." The others chuckled around him, while Ron's face turned red. Then Harry's face turned serious. "Ok now that we've got out point across, how long do you think we have to get the students into shape? Riddle will move against Hogwarts soon."

"That's true but like you said, with Dumbledore out there free, Voldemort will be hesitant about attacking," Ron said. "He knows that Dumbledore loves Hogwarts and won't let anything happen to it."

"True but we also have to deal with Dumbledore on the loose," Hermione said, an undercurrent of anger lacing her voice. She still hadn't forgotten the potions and charms that the Headmaster had placed on her and Harry. "This means the Ministry's attention will be spilt over Voldemort and Dumbledore."

"No, I know that Sirius and Minister Bones will focus on Voldemort," Harry said. "He's the main problem, Dumbledore's reckoning can wait until Riddle is dead and buried." The others nodded. "Now, what are we going to teach the group? Stunners and Disarmers aren't very effective against Death Eaters."

"No they aren't," Fred said.

"We can teach them cutters, piercers and bone breakers and focus accuracy," Ron said. "A bone-breaker isn't lethal unless it hits a vital spot, so a leg or arm won't kill anyone."

"That's a good start," Harry said. "I'll ask Sirius and Remus for any other spell ideas that we could teach."

"I think it would be a good idea to have everyone know basic healing, like suturing and binding charms," Hermione said. "That way, if someone is hurt, this might be the difference between a battle scar and a causality."

"That's brilliant Hermione," Harry exclaimed. "That would be a huge help. Have you come up with an idea on how we contact the other members? I don't think that our secret will stay secret if people are seen walking across the Great Hall talking with members of a different House."

"I'll come up with something but for now, we'll use word of mouth," Hermione said. Harry and the others nodded.

"It's getting late, we better get back to the castle," Harry said an hour later as the group left the Hog's Head after coming up with several lesson plans for their 'study group', including the idea of breaking the group up into teams.

Monday morning, Harry awoke with a groan. He was up late practicing spells in the Room of Requirement, Professor McGonagall had announced that the new Defence Professor would arrive Monday morning in time for lessons but she wouldn't announce who it was. So Harry decided that he wanted to make sure that he was ready for anything that the new Professor would throw at them, with his experience with Snape had taught him to always be on guard. He finished washing up and made his way down to the Common Room where Ron, Hermione and Neville were waiting for him.

"So who do you think that McGonagall got to replace Snape?" Ron asked as the quartet left the Tower and made their way down to the Great Hall.

"I'm sure that Minister Bones will have sent one of her Aurors to fill the post," Hermione said.

"You're probably right Mione," Harry said, giving his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek. "I guess we'll find out soon enough." They entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor Table. "What are Sirius and Remus doing here?" Harry asked when he noticed the two Marauders seated at the staff table.

"You don't think," Hermione said. "Could Professor McGonagall have brought Remus back to teach Defence?"

"Probably, but then why is Sirius here as well?" Ron asked.

"Maybe, with Moony being a werewolf, Sirius will be his replacement during the full moon," Hermione said. "I mean Sirius was a Hit Wizard during the last War, wasn't he?"

Harry nodded. "You're probably right Mione," he said. Just then Professor McGonagall rose from her chair and the Hall fell silent.

"Good morning everyone, as you can see we have two new faces joining us this morning," McGonagall said. "For those of you third year or older, you will remember Professor Remus Lupin who will be returning to take over Defence against the Dark Arts classes. Now Professor Lupin has a disease that will cause him to miss some classes, so please welcome Professor Sirius Black who will be substituting for Professor Lupin during these times. Professor Black was a Hit Wizard during the last War and I'm sure that he will make sure that you are all ready for your exams as well as what awaits you outside those doors."

Harry and the Gryffindors' morning classes passed quickly for the fifth years and soon they were making their way to the Defence classroom for their first lesson with Lupin and Sirius. Moony was seated behind the desk, with no one else in sight, as the students filtered inside. Harry narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of Remus' expression, to most it seemed as blank and schooled in professionalism but Harry, having lived with Moony and Sirius for nearly two years, spotted the tiny twinkle of amusement in the elder Marauder's eye. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind the final students, Malfoy and his goons, and the room was plunged into darkness.

"Get down," Harry barked. Around him, Hermione, Ron and Neville dropped to the ground just before several streaks of red light passed over them. Harry chuckled when he heard several thumps hit the floor. "_Lumos!_" Harry cried, raising his wand above him head. A bright light illuminated the room and Harry noticed two shadows standing by the desk. "Stunners at the desk, full spread," Harry whispered. Hermione, Ron and Neville nodded.

The quartet leapt to their feet and cried out, "_Stupefy!_" Four jets of red light sped toward the teacher's desk. Two voices barked, "_Protego!_" as two silvery shields appeared and deflected the Stunners into the ceiling.

"Well done," Remus' voice came from near the desk. Suddenly the lights came back on, and the blinds rolled up allowing sunlight to stream into the classroom. Remus and Sirius were standing next to the desk, with amused expressions on their faces. "Five points to each Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Granger for being aware and having very good situational awareness. Now if you would take your seats, we can get started."

Once everyone was seated, Malfoy and his ilk did so with exaggerated slowness, Remus flicked his wand at the blackboard and the words '_**Defence Against the Dark Arts**_' appeared on the chalkboard. "Now we are here to learn about how defend against the branch of magic called the Dark Arts. Now most of you believe that magic is spilt between Light and Dark, well that is wrong," Remus said which cause many mutters to break out among the class. "Magic is magic, it is the caster who decides whether the spell is Light or Dark. Now there are some spells that are inherently Dark, those that cause pain and suffering, such as the Cruciatus Curse. But for the most part magic is neutral."

"We will be teaching you how to defend yourselves against those who wish to do you harm, namely Voldemort's Death Eaters," Sirius said. He frowned at the winces and shudders that went around the room at the name. "You're going to have to get used to myself and Professor Lupin using Voldemort in this classroom. If you are afraid to say the name, how will you be able to fight against the Darkness he represents? Now, we're not expecting any of you to be able to defeat Voldemort after taking this class, he has decades of experience and is very powerful magically but we do expect you to come away from this class with the ability to easily pass your Defence OWL as well as defend yourself if you ever find yourself in a dangerous situation."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his godfather and 'uncle.' They were really taking this seriously and their expertise was showing in how they went around the room, giving tips to struggling students and asking the students who were ahead of their peers to help one another. Remus and Sirius had the class pair up, a Gryffindor with a Slytherin, though there was much arguing over this, mostly from the Slytherin side. But in the end, at the end of class, every single student was able to conjure a shield and use it effectively.

"That lesson was amazing," Hermione gushed as the fifth year Gryffindors left the Defence classroom. "Sirius and Professor Lupin really know their stuff."

"Yeah, I mean performing the Shield Charm was easy, but Professor Lupin was able to explain it so simply that even if I hadn't been working with you guys, I think I would have been able to perform the spell," Neville said.

"Of course you would have Neville," Hermione said. "With those two teaching DADA, the weaker members of our group will be able to catch up much quicker," she whispered. "I'm so happy that we have competent Defence teachers for once. And for our OWL year as well."

"Well, expect for Umbridge, the last two years haven't been so bad," Harry said. "We had Moony in our third year, and while Crouch was a Death Eater, we still learned a lot," he reasoned.

"I guess so," Ron said. "So have we decided when we're going to have our fist meeting?" he asked.

"I think we should wait until next week, wait until everyone has had a lesson with Professor Lupin and Sirius and then we can start from there," Hermione said. The three boys nodded and the quartet made their way back to the Tower.

**A/N: Well there's the newest chapter of _Shadow War, _hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter there will be a bit of a time skip, not very long though. Please read and review, give me some ideas on how to make this story better. Thank you,**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	10. The Die has been cast

**Disclaimer: The characters of _Harry Potter_ are NOT mine, they belong to JK Rowling and whoever she has sold the rights too. Of that group, I am not a member.**

The month of October passed quickly and quietly for the inhabitants of Hogwarts in the aftermath of Dumbledore's trial, his escape and the reworking of the Ministry into a competent government. While the news that Voldemort had indeed returned, the Dark Lord seemed to have laid low for the time being though Amelia Bones and the Ministry took the fight to the forces of Darkness as they began rounding up any Death Eaters who had pleaded the Imperious Curse during the last war, and if their targets had vanished, the Ministry went to Gringotts to ask the goblins to lock down the Death Eaters' vaults, which the goblins were only to happy to help.

With Sirius and Lupin taking over the Defence against the Dark Arts lessons, they quickly became everyone's favorite lessons except for Malfoy and his ilk, though Malfoy made sure to keep his opinions to himself do to the fact that Sirius was his mother's Head of House. The students quickly realized that both Sirius and Remus knew their stuff regarding the Dark Arts, with Sirius being both a Hit Wizard during the last war and the fact that he was the Head of a normally Dark house, and that Remus had made a very good impression two years previously.

The study group that Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and the twins had devised was also coming along very nicely. It helped that they had competent DADA teachers who were making sure that the students were up to scratch, which allowed Harry, Hermione and the others to focus on more 'outside the box' defense strategies and spells that Hogwarts didn't teach. The group met once a week at the Room of Requirement and it was after a meeting when Harry brought up something that they all had been thinking about since Dumbledore's trial.

"Voldemort has been too quiet recently," Harry said. "Since Dumbledore's trial and escape, he's only made some small attacks on Muggles but nothing in the wizarding world. He's building up to something."

"You're probably right Harry," Hermione said. "From what I've researched about the last war and talking with Sirius and Professor Lupin, this is similar to what happened. He wants to divide our attention between the Muggle and magical worlds."

"So what do we do?" Ron asked.

"There's not much we can do," Harry sighed. "We don't know where Voldemort is hiding out, though with the goblins locking down the Death Eater vaults, we've stripped much of Riddle's wealth and power but that might just make him more desperate."

Halloween fell on a Saturday this year, so McGonagall scheduled a Hogsmeade weekend for the castle. It was a welcome idea, as much of the student body was growing antsy inside the castle.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville made their way up the path to the village along with the rest of their classmates. Ginny was following, hanging all over her latest boyfriend, much to the chagrin of Ron and the twins and disgust of Hermione who knew what the female redhead was trying to do. Once the group reached the village, Harry and Hermione spilt off from the others as they headed for the bookstore (the twins making kissy faces behind their backs). Once they were out of sight of the others, Harry pulled Hermione pushed Hermione against a wall in a shadowy alley and preceded to snog the life out of her, something that Hermione happily reciprocated.

"You know we could have done this back in the castle, there's plenty of broom closets that we haven't explored," Hermione said with an impish grin.

"True but I thought that this would be a little more appropriate for a date," Harry said. "And besides, this way we don't have to worry about being caught or does my little minx like the thrill of getting caught?" Hermione blushed brilliantly as Harry's comments struck home. Harry chuckled. "So then, what do you want to do next?" he asked.

"Why don't we just go for a walk around the village?" she suggested. "Then we can meet up with the others at the Three Broomsticks for lunch." Harry nodded and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her against him as they stepped out of the alley, clothes and hair pleasantly mussed and lips puffy and red.

As the day progressed, Harry felt an unease settle over him, like he was being watched from afar and it wasn't someone looking out for his well being. The couple caught up with Ron, Neville and the twins at the Three Broomsticks for lunch, which was crowded to the brim with students enjoying an escape from the castle.

"There you two are," Neville called as Harry and Hermione reached the table. "What took you so long, we said that we'd all meet up at one?"

"Oh it looks like our favorite couple got into some trouble, didn't they?" Fred teased, causing Harry and Hermione to blush.

"Sod off you," Hermione chided even though she squeezed Harry's hand tightly. "So, are we going to have lunch or will you all continue to take the mickey?"

The twins looked at one another, "Take the mickey!" they cried in unison. The twins immediately began making kissing faces and noises as well as swooning.

"That's enough you two," Harry said sharply, as Hermione buried her head in Harry's chest. The twins fell silent at Harry's tone.

"What will it be gentlemen and lady?" Madam Rosmerta asked as she came to their table.

"A roast beef sandwich and a butterbeer please?" Harry said.

"Just a butterbeer please," Hermione said.

"I'll have the special with a beer as well," Ron said.

"Same for us," the twins said in unison.

"Bacon sandwich and a beer please Rosmerta," Neville said.

"Coming right up dears," Madam Rosmerta said, leaving the table to place their orders. Harry turned to the others and steepled his fingers, looking much like the wise old man that Albus Dumbledore had portrayed himself to be.

"So then, what are we going to do with the study group? With Sirius and Remus doing a brilliant job in Defence, do we really need the study group?" Harry asked.

"I think we should continue it," Ron said. "It would be smart to continue teaching the students who are willing to fight. Sirius and Professor Lupin will make sure we get through our exams and stand a chance against the Death Eaters but this group will make sure we survive and win."

"Ron's right," Hermione said. "Also, this will allow us a line of defense against the Death Nibblers. Malfoy and his group will know what Sirius and Remus teach them plus whatever their parents taught them before and over the summer. We'll need an edge when the time comes to fight."

"What are we going to call ourselves?" Fred asked. "I mean, the Ministry has their Aurors and Hit Wizards, You-Know-Who has his Death Eaters…"

"What does Harry Potter have?" George picked up.

"A bunch of friends who he would do anything for," Harry said.

"What about the '_Patronus Lumen_'," Neville suggested.

"Defenders of Light," Hermione translated. "I like it. And once everyone we teach is able to conjure a corporeal Patronus, the name will really stick."

"All in favor?" Harry asked. The others nodded. Madam Rosmerta came by a moment later with the group's lunches. The group quickly dug into their food.

"So what do we want to do…" Harry was suddenly cut off by an immense explosion coming from outside the pub. Harry looked at the others, and saw that their faces too were rapidly paling and looked stricken. A student rushed into the pub.

"TROLLS! DEATH EATERS!" the student cried before fainting.

"Shit!" Harry cursed. "We need to help. This is it, Riddle's making his move." He spun from the table and raced outside with Hermione, Ron and the others trailing behind him. What met him nearly sent Harry to the ground in shock. A line of mountain trolls were marching toward the village, Dementors were swooping down from the mountains, weaving their way through the trolls and several groups of Death Eaters were behind the trolls, corralling the Dementors toward the village.

"Patronus on three!" Harry commanded. "One, two, three! _Expecto Patronum!_" Prongs burst from the tip of Harry's wand and charged toward the Dementors, a silvery otter, two foxes, wildcat and dog following in its glowing wake. "Concentrate on the trolls, keep them away from the younger students. The gloves are off, use any spell that you know!" Harry didn't wait for an answer as he sent a pair of Bone-Breakers hurtling toward the nearest troll. The spells connected with the troll's left leg, the first spell splattered against its tough skin but the second spell pierced the skin above the troll's knee. The troll howled as it fell to one knee, blood pouring from the wound. In a flash, Harry's wand spat five more Bone-Breakers and three more trolls fell to Harry's spells.

Hermione, Ron, Neville and the twins were taking pot-shots at the approaching Death Eaters, keeping their attention off Harry, allowing Harry, the most powerful magically of the group, to deal with the trolls and Dementors.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out. Harry spun around to see that Death Eaters had surrounded his friends, Hermione had a deep gash across her forehead, and Neville and Ron were battling two separate Death Eaters each. The twins had dealt with their opponents but were now keeping the Dementors away from the group.

There came an ear-shattering roar as Harry suddenly transformed into a massive black animal. It leapt into the midst of the students, the battle froze as the massive cat let loose another ear-shattering roar. The trolls froze in fear as their bones rattled, Death Eaters shivered under the massive cat's emerald gaze. Harry pounced onto the nearest Death Eater and in a flash of ivory white claws; the Death Eater was shredded apart in an instant. With blood still dripping from his claws, the transformed Harry attacked the next Death Eater. His jaws clamped down on the wizard's wand arm and tore it from its socket; blood sprayed Harry's face leaving him dripping.

There came a large crash. One of the trolls had just used its club to smash through the front door of Dervish & Banges. Harry's feline-enhanced hearing heard several people screaming inside the shop. With a single bound, Harry leapt onto the back of the troll attacking the shop. His front claws raked down the troll's back, opening up enormous slashes in the thick hide of the mountain troll. Landing on his feet, Harry then slashed at the back of the troll's knees. The troll's legs buckled before it collapsed to the ground with a resounding crash.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as the transformed Harry leapt onto another troll's back.

"Hermione! What's going on? Where's Harry?" Sirius' voice called out over screams, crashes and roars of the battle.

"Harry transformed!" Hermione exclaimed. "He's that cat! But he's not responding to anything."

Sirius nodded. "There was a chance that might happen," he said. "The first time you transform into your Animagus form, you run the chance of letting your animal instincts run wild. And the more powerful the form you have, the bigger that chance runs in overwhelming the person. And with Harry being so strong magically, there's a chance that his animal instincts have taken over."

"Is there anyway to help him?" Hermione asked, fear coloring her tone.

"He either has to come out of it on his own, or we'll have to force Harry back to his human state," Sirius said. "Do you know the Animagus Transformation reversal spell?" Hermione nodded. "Good cause we're going to need as much power as we can get. But for now, as long as Harry is attacking the Death Eaters and their allies, we should leave him alone."

The battle raged around the village for another hour as Harry in his transformed state tore through the remaining trolls.

"Harry," Hermione called out as she, Sirius and Remus made their way around the ruins of Dervish & Banges, the last place they saw Harry. A low growl filled their ears as a massive black furred, green-eyed cat came slinking out of the shadows of the ruined shop. Gleaming ivory fangs shone in the bright sun as Harry the cat stalked toward Hermione and the two elder Marauders.

"Hermione, stay back," Sirius ordered. "His animal instincts are still in control and is likely to take any aggressive movement as a threat." Hermione nodded and slowly put her wand back into her robes. Sirius and Remus had their wands drawn but down at their sides. "Harry, you need to calm down and center yourself," Sirius said to the massive cat. "I know what you are going through right now, your father and I went through the same thing when we first transformed. You have to remember yourself. Please Harry."

The massive cat looked at the trio of the humans walking toward him. Its instincts were still firing full force, telling him to pounce and attack, to tear these puny two-legged animals to shreds. However, their scents were familiar to the cat and that gave it pause. The dark haired human's mouth was moving and sounds were coming out but the cat didn't understand it. Its sharp eyes spotted the smallest human slowly approaching him, it was a female and her scent was very pleasing to the cat. He allowed the female to come closer, just as the female reached him; the two other humans began to approach. Harry growled at them, flattening his ears. The two older humans froze and put their hands up, palms facing him.

"Harry," the female said softly in the cat's ear. "Please come back to us. You need to relax and let Sirius and Remus change you back. Harry, remember who you are."

The cat looked up at the female, it could smell the tears coming from her face. Leaning up, the cat's tongue came out and gently licked at the female's face, tasting her tears. The female knelt down next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two older humans relaxed their stances and slowly continued to approach.

"Harry," the dark haired man said. "Remus and I are going to cast a spell on you, it will force you to turn back to your human self. It might hurt a bit since your animal self wants to stay in control but you have to fight it."

The cat, Harry, looked at the dark haired man and inclined his head. The female released his neck and stepped backward. The two men raised their arms and said something that Harry didn't understand, as his inner cat was howling at him to get away from the two men.

Harry roared as he was forcibly forced back from a massive cat to a human. The problem was that his clothes didn't survive the forced transformation.

"Oi, where the bloody hell are my clothes?" Harry asked, his voice cracking from pain after roaring and using different vocal cords.

"Oh sorry pup," Sirius said as Hermione ducked away, her face as red as Ron's hair. "Forgot that your clothes don't transform with you when it's forced. Here," he added, with a flick of his wand, Sirius conjured a large cloak that Harry quickly threw on over his exposed body.

"Than…" Harry began before his eyes rolled up into his head and he dropped from consciousness.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry groaned as consciousness followed back into his awareness. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it, as the lights stabbed his eyes. "Argh!" he growled, quickly shutting his eyes to try and regain his eyesight.

"Harry!" a familiar voice cried beside Harry. Turning onto his side, Harry saw Hermione leap from a bedside chair. "Madam Pomfrey, he's awake! Oh Harry, I was so worried when you fainted."

"What happened?" Harry croaked.

"After Sirius and Remus changed you back, you fainted. It seems that you're suffered from magical exhaustion."

"What do you mean 'changed back'?"

"You completed the transformation," Hermione said. "You are an Animagus!"

"What?" Harry cried. "I am? What animal am I?"

"You're some sort of large black cat," Sirius said, appearing next to Hermione. "Gave us quite a scare pup, transforming like that. Though me and Moony are right cuffed at you, you took down quite a few mountain trolls and Death Eaters when you transformed."

Suddenly the memories of gushing blood, splintering bones and tearing flesh flashed through Harry's mind. His stomach rebelled at the phantom feeling of warm blood filling his mouth as he bit down on the throat of one of the Death Eaters. A bucket appeared at his side, and without thinking he emptied his stomach into it. After a few splatters, the sounds of dry heaving could be heard throughout the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had made her way over when she heard Hermione's shout and was now ordering the others away from her patient. Hermione did so most reluctantly.

When Madam Pomfrey allowed the trio back to Harry's bedside, he was sitting upright though still looking clammy and pale. "How long have I been out?" Harry asked when Pomfrey finally left them alone.

"Two days," Sirius said. "Poppy said that your magical core is recharging well and you should be discharged tomorrow."

"That's good," Harry said. "Now what happened during the battle? The last thing I remember is Hermione getting cursed, Ron and Neville dueling some Death Eaters and the twins were fending off the Dementors."

"Well Harry, after you saw me get hit," Hermione said. "You transformed into your Animagus form and attacked. You pounced on one of the Death Eaters and…" she paused for a moment.

"You tore the Death Eater apart with your claws," Sirius said picking up the thread. "You actually killed several of the scum, Nott Sr., Avery, and some new recruits since neither Remus or I recognized. You also clawed up several trolls that were rampaging through the village."

"I did?" Harry asked softly. "I mean I remember some of what happened but it's still mostly a blur. How many were killed on our side?"

Sirius, Remus and Hermione exchanged a look before Hermione turned back to Harry. "Six students and fifteen villagers were killed in the attack. The trolls killed most of them when the trolls destroyed Dervish & Banges; a couple of the students were third-years. It was their…"

"First time to Hogsmeade," Harry finished as despair crashed over him. Hermione nodded. "How many Death Eaters were killed?"

"Four were killed another eight were caught," Sirius said. "Pup, I know what you're feeling but there was nothing more you could do. You saved more than were killed. I know it doesn't feel like that but those trolls and Death Eaters would have ransacked the village unless you transformed."

Harry looked up at his godfather, tears streaming down his face. "But if I had just done…"

"Don't do this to yourself Harry," Sirius interrupted sharply. "In war you don't have the luxury of 'what ifs' if you do, then you'll start second guessing yourself and your decisions. When that happens, everything falls apart."

"Sirius is right Harry," Remus said. "I know you feel bad about what has happened but don't put this all on yourself, none of this was your fault."

"Remus is right," Hermione picked up the thread. "Put the blame on the shoulders of Voldemort, where it truly belongs. He was the one who ordered the attacks, the blood of those killed lies with Voldemort not you. If you try and take responsibility for all of this, you will crumble under the weight of it all. Please Harry, I know you. You take too much onto your shoulders, you are not responsible for anything bad that happens, place blame of those truly responsible."

Harry nodded as he ducked his head to wipe his face dry. "Thank you Mione, Sirius, Moony," he said. "I know it's not my fault but I just can't help feeling…"

"That's enough Harry," Sirius said. "It will take some time but always remember, you are human. You can't save everyone in this war, and people will die. The only thing you can do is save as many people as you can."

"I'll try…wait, did you say attacks?" Harry asked. "What else happened?"

"During the attack on Hogsmeade, Voldemort launched attacks on Diagon Alley, St. Mungo's and Muggle London. We're still getting reports in from there but it looks like there were significantly higher causalities there than here at Hogsmeade."

"How much higher?" Harry asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Nearly 50 dead at Diagon Alley, nearly the same wounded. St. Mungo's had similar numbers," Remus said. "And the attack in Muggle London was the worst, over a hundred Muggles were killed and about twice that wounded. Riddle sent a bunch of giants into the middle London and set them loose. What was surprising was that the giants vanished after about an hour, they apparently were equipped with Portkeys."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked. "Why would Voldemort do that? Why not have the giants wrecked all of the city, why go through the trouble of giving them time activated Portkeys?"

"That's the rub," Sirius said. "Each of the attacks could have been so much worse, the Death Eaters vanished after only an hour at each attack site."

"Why though?" Harry asked. "I mean, what did Voldemort gain for only limiting the attacks to just an hour. I mean, yes the attacks were bad but they could have been so much worse…wait, was the Ministry attacked?"

Sirius and Remus shook their heads. "No, it wasn't," Sirius said.

"Why would Voldemort attack here, Diagon Alley, St. Mungo's and London but not the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"Unless he didn't want the Ministry to be properly defended," Hermione guessed. "You're thinking it was a diversion so that Voldemort could infiltrate the Ministry?"

Harry nodded. "I do," he said. "He wanted something in the Ministry and the easiest way to get at it was to have the Ministry scrambling all over the country reacting to other disasters. What better way to slip into the Ministry and get out quickly than to have all the Aurors and DMLE personnel running around trying to stop giants, trolls and Dementors from wreaking havoc up and down the country?"

"You're right pup," Sirius said. "The questions are what did Voldemort want, why did he want it and most importantly, did he achieve his goal?"

"The answers to all those questions will be answered only when Riddle wants them to be," Harry said. "He's playing this extremely close to the vest. We won't know what his plans were until its already too late."

The hospital wing doors burst open and Professor McGonagall came rushing up the ward toward them.

"Min…Minerva, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, cutting himself off from using McGonagall's nickname when he saw her distraught expression.

"Azkaban was attacked as well, and all of You-Know-Who's supporters have been broken out," the Transfiguration professor said in a fearful whisper that filled the entire ward. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth in shock and fear. Sirius' eyes grew dark and stormy, while Remus' face hardened into a mask. Harry's eyes narrowed as his mind whirled around this new information.

"That was only part of it," Harry said after a moment. "This is only the beginning."

"What are you talking about Harry? Voldemort's most ardent and strongest supporters have just been broken out of Azkaban and, why are you taking this so easily?"

Harry turned to face his girlfriend, Hermione's breathe caught in her throat. "Don't ever think I am taking this easily, I know that Riddle is now back at full strength or close to it. But breaking his minions out of Azkaban was only part of it. We have to assume that this is all part of some scheme of his. There's something more to this, whatever you say, Riddle is NOT an idiot."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Harry was released from the clutches of Madam Pomfrey the next day, the news of the Azkaban breakout was all over the school as the news of what Harry did during the Battle of Hogsmeade. People were now looking at Harry in awe with a twinge of fear. His transforming into his Animagus form had spread around the school in record time, even for the Hogwarts gossip network. Harry frowned at this because he wanted this information kept quiet to give him an advantage in the upcoming war. But now, he was sure that Voldemort had learned about his form and what he did during the battle from his spies inside the school.

Madam Pomfrey had told Harry to be careful about using magic in his classes after leaving the Hospital Wing. She had checked him over while Harry was confined to bed, what she found astounded her. His magical block, which had been placed on him by Dumbledore, was broken. When Harry asked how this was possible, Poppy surmised that when he transformed into his Animagus form, his magic forcibly broke the block. She warned him that his new amount of magic would take some getting used too. And she was right; Harry had gone to the Room of Requirement after escaping the matron's clutches to practice. He had no control of his spells, they were all over powered and his aim was thrown off by the backlash of the discharge of magic.

After classes the Monday following the attacks, Harry called a meeting of his friends and fellow leaders of the Defense Association: Ron, Hermione, Neville, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood and Daphne Greengrass. Harry had decided to have at least one person from each House represented among his 'lieutenants'. Susan represented Hufflepuff, Luna for Ravenclaw and Daphne for Slytherin. Hermione was chosen as the Gryffindor representative even though Harry was the leader; everyone agreed that Hermione was second-in-command behind Harry.

"All right, thank you all for coming," Harry said as the group settled into their chairs. "We are here to figure out whether or not we will continue this group now that Professors Lupin and Black are actually teaching us Defence. So I'll put it to a vote, do we continue or not?" Everyone raised his or her hands in agreement. "Right then, second piece of business, since we are continuing our group, we need to figure out what exactly will be taught? Now that we have a competent Defence teacher, we can focus on more advanced Defence or just work on mastering what we are being taught."

"I think that we should break it up," Daphne said. "For those who need help, they can focus on mastering the basics but for those of us who are more advanced, let them learn more advanced spells."

"I agree with Daphne," Susan said. "With You-Know-Who getting his best fighters back from Azkaban, we need to learn as much as we possibly can. We all saw what you did in Hogsmeade Harry, now none of us are as strong magically as you are but your choice of spells was right on the money. I know that I need to work on my casting speed, I'm not as strong magically as Hermione or Daphne but if I can cast faster than they can, I can still win."

"Susan's right," Ron said. "Instead of letting people getting ahead of others, we should get everyone's casting speed up to an acceptable level. After that, then we can move on to new spells."

Hermione nodded. "They're right Harry," she said. "I know that time is running short, we know that Voldemort will be making a move sooner rather than later but all we can do right now is learn as much as we can during school. Let the adults deal with Voldemort and the Death Eaters for the time being."

Harry frowned. Sitting back and doing nothing was something that he had always had trouble dealing with. But he knew that Hermione, Ron, Susan and Daphne were correct.

"What we need is more time," Luna said serenely. The others looked at the little blonde in confusion.

"We now that Luna," Hermione said. "But there's only so much time we have, Voldemort will make his move whether we are ready or not."

"Of course but there are ways of getting more time than we currently have," Luna said. "Hermione, you should know this better than anyone."

"What are you…Time Turners, of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "But how do we get some, they are highly regulated by the Ministry and I don't think they'll be willing to hand them over to a bunch of kids."

"Time Turners wouldn't work," Luna said. "I'm talking about slowing time down."

"What are you talking about Luna?" Harry asked.

"We slow time down using magic," Luna said. "My family has always been curious about the concept of time. There is a way of using Ancient Runes to give us more time. I'm sure that Hermione has done some research into it."

"Yes I have Luna," Hermione said. "But it is extremely dangerous to attempt, even for a Rune Master. I'm not a Rune Master, and we don't have the materials to attempt such a thing."

"We might but Hogwarts does," Luna said cryptically. A table appeared behind Luna, filled with many things that Harry didn't recognize but Hermione, Daphne and Luna did.

"How?" Hermione asked in amazement.

"We are in the Room of Requirement," Luna said as if it was obvious. "When asked, Hogwarts will provide."

"What is all this stuff?" Harry asked.

"Harry, this is all the materials we need to complete a Time Distortion ward," Hermione said. "And there's even a book here explaining it! With this, we should be able to slow time down so we have more time to train."

"That's great," Harry exclaimed. "How much time should we do this? And are there any side effects?"

"We can't use it too much as we will age at the same rate," Luna said. "I think we should use Time Distortion with the ratio of one hour inside it is only fifteen minutes outside. That way we can get in a single night eight hours of training."

The others blinked. "Are you sure that's not too much?" Neville asked. He seemed tentative to the idea of such a marathon of training.

"I think it's perfect," Harry said. "This way we can get everyone up to speed that much faster. And we're going to need it, I don't know how much Hermione and Ron have told you but those attacks this past weekend were just a diversion from Voldemort."

"WHAT!" Neville, Susan and Daphne cried. Luna just nodded serenely.

"Those attacks were just a diversion for Riddle to free his supporters from Azkaban and, we think, steal something from the Ministry," Harry said.

"Freeing his goons from Azkaban I could understand, but how do you figure that You-Know-Who stole something from the Ministry?" Susan asked.

"Well, Voldemort launches his largest coordinated attack since the First War but doesn't attack the Ministry itself, why? Why did the attacks only last an hour? Those attacks, while damaging, weren't as bad as they could have been. Take the attack in Muggle London for instance; the Ministry Aurors weren't even there when the attack stopped. Yes they were dealing with the attacks in Diagon Alley and at St. Mungo's but still, there were giants in the middle of Muggle London! You would think that more damage would be much more. Sirius, Professor Lupin and I think that Voldemort used these attacks just as a diversion to spring his followers in Azkaban and sneak into the Ministry while it was nearly empty."

"You're making quite a few good points but what could You-Know-Who want that was hidden in the Ministry?" Daphne asked.

"We don't know," Harry said. "And that's the problem, we won't find out until Voldemort is ready to unleash his plan. So for now we wait and train, we have some time but we can't let it go to waste." The others nodded.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The rest of the term flew by for Harry and the other members of Patronus Incorporated, as they called the group outside of meetings. People who overheard them just thought that they were talking about a company that Harry was starting. Luna, Hermione and Daphne poured over the Time Distortion ward instructions that Hogwarts provided in hopes of perfecting them in time for the group to use them. The trio of girls learned that the Room of Requirement was the perfect place to practice as it provided anything and everything they need. The three girls finally perfected the ward two weeks before term ended. Harry decided that they would use the ward with just the inner circle of the group during the final Hogsmeade weekend of term, he argued that if they invited the entire group, it would be too easy to notice them missing. They also decided to limit the time ratio on the ward, Luna's first suggestion of 1:8 was too high, so they cut it down to for every one hour in the outside world, they would have two hours under the ward. Eight hours in a single night was too much for a single session, or a single night. They would widen the ratio during the weekend if they hosted any meetings then.

"So is everything ready?" Harry asked as they entered the Room of Requirement.

"For the last time, yes Harry," Hermione sighed.

"This is a bit of a change," Harry chuckled. "Normally I'm the one about to do something wild and crazy and you're the one who trying to get me to slow down and think." Hermione blushed as the others chortled. Hermione glared at Harry, but the mirth twinkling in his eyes belied his amusement.

"Oh fine," Hermione huffed. "Luna, Daphne and I have been pouring over this for ages now and we each can do this in our sleep. We're ready."

"All right then," Harry said. "Fire it up."

Hermione nodded and tapped her wand on several rune stones that lit with an inner flame. Harry and the others felt a rush of magic expand out of the stones and pass through them.

"There it's done," Luna said. "The doors will open when our eight hours are up while only an hour will pass outside the room."

"Good, then let's get to work," Harry said clapping his hands.

The group's time in the Room of Requirement was put to good use. For the first hour, the group worked on their casting speed silently. Each of the inner circle now were able to cast silently all but their most powerful spells. Aside from Harry and surprisingly Neville, everyone's spells were slightly weaker when cast silently. Harry and Daphne told the others that this was normal as more of their latent power was forced into actually performing the spell when it was cast silently. By the end of the first hour, everyone was drained, so they spent an hour recovering by having lunch that Luna and Ron had packed from the kitchens. When they had recovered, Harry had them work on conjuring their own Patronus' as well as teaching them the Patronus messaging spell. Hermione and Luna were working on a way for the group to communicate. Soon Prongs was prancing around with Hermione's otter, Luna's hare, Neville's bear, Daphne's fox and Ron's mongoose.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a chuckle at Ron's Patronus form. When he asked, they told him that in the Muggle world, mongooses were known as a snake's worse nightmare. It was a credit to the level of Ron's maturity when he responded, "Well, then I hope my Patronus becomes a Death Eaters and Dementors worst nightmare."

When everyone had finally been able to conjure a corporeal Patronus and had mastered the messenger charm, they only had two hours left in the Room of Requirement. Harry taught then variations of the spells that they already knew including Cutting, Slicing and Banishing Hexes, plus some curses like the Bone-Breaking curse, and the Flamethrower. They also worked on conjuring solid materials in order to block the Unforgivable Curses. The entire group was drained when they heard a chime sound around them.

"The ward is about to dissipate," Luna said. A few minutes later, the group felt a rush of magic fill the room, this time as if magic was being pulled into the center of the room. The rune stones that had marked the boundary of the ward glowed as the magic was returned to them.

"All right everyone," Harry said. "Remember to go take a nap or something. We've been in here for eight hours so our internal clock is messed up. You don't want to mess up your sleep schedule by passing out until dark. Limit yourself to only two hours or so. Why don't we take the day off tomorrow and then pick everything up Monday after classes." The others nodded and packed up their things and left the Room of Requirement. Hermione stayed behind with Harry.

"That was brilliant Harry," Hermione gushed. "Did you see Ron's Patronus, or Neville's?"

"Yes I did," Harry chuckled. He yawned. "Come on Mione, let's get back to the Common Room, I don't think you'll appreciate it if I were to fall onto you and pass out."

Hermione giggled. "No, I wouldn't," she said. Harry slung an arm around Hermione's waist and she leaned into Harry's side as they walked.

"So are you going to stay with your parents for the holidays?" Harry asked as they reached the Fat Lady's corridor.

"I imagine so," Hermione answered. "I'm not really sure what we'll being for the hols mainly because of what happened over the summer."

"Oh well, if you want to, you and your parents can come back to the Manor with me, Sirius and Moony?" Harry suggested. "There's plenty of room, and I'm pretty sure that the Weasleys aren't staying there."

"I'd like that Harry but I'd need to talk with my parents first," Hermione said. "I don't know how comfortable they'll be spending Christmas there. I think that my mum said something about having her family over and that there's this New Year's Eve Ball that they want to go too."

"Oh," Harry said. "Well then, I'm sure that you'll have a lovely time."

Hermione frowned. "Don't worry Harry, besides I think my parents are going to make me go to that Ball and I was hoping that you'd like to go too?"

"Really?" Harry asked. "I'd love to go with you Hermione. Are you sure that your mum and dad would let me?"

"Of course Harry. They think the world of you, and I'm sure that they would love to have you come with us," Hermione said. "I'll need to owl them asking what their plans are but I don't see a problem. Do you mind if I borrow Hedwig?"

"Of course not Mione," Harry responded. "You can borrow Hedwig anytime you…"

"Are either of you going to give me the password? Or just stand out here all day!" the portrait of the Fat Lady snapped. Harry and Hermione jumped at the sharp voice and blushed heavily. Hermione gave the portrait the password and the pair climbed inside.

**A/N: There's the newest chapter of _Shadow War_, hope you enjoy. Sorry it's taken so long for this update, my muse ran off and went into a self-induced vow of silence until this past week. I know that slowing down time to get more training done has been done a whole lot, but it really is a great idea. Hope you enjoy it, the last bit of it was a bit rushed IMO so give me yours in the form of a review. Reviews make me and my muse happy, and I need a happy muse to keep sending me ideas for the story.** **Thanks **

**S.R.W.M.O**


End file.
